The Good Fight
by Kiva
Summary: The Power Of Three has been broken....but not in the way you think. A year later, Prue and Piper must deal with their sisters death, while fighting demons. Where's Cole, and who is the figure that's been interfering with their missions? Now COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; The characters of 'Charmed' are not mine, nor do I lay any type of claim on them.  
  
Authors Notes; This is the first chapter of a story dealing with the death of one of the Charmed ones.....I will update if so desired. It isn't the long one that I promised at the end of my last story.....that one will be along in a bit. Please let me know what you think..........  
  
  
  
**********  
  
"Now Prue!" Phoebe screamed, ducking the latest fireball sent her way.  
  
Hearing her sisters cry, Prue Halliwell swept her arm forward, narrowing her eyes as she sent the attacking demon flying backwards.  
  
He crashed into the manor wall, knocking down a few pictures on impact.  
  
"Quick, Phoebe, the spell."  
  
Phoebe ran over to Prue, standing shoulder to shoulder with her big sister. "But it's a power of three spell, it won't work without Piper."  
  
"Maybe....maybe we've weakened him enough," Prue said. "We have to try."  
  
Phoebe nodded, reaching into her pocket just as the demon got up. She located the piece of paper the spell was written on, and held it out in front of them.  
  
They started to chant, watching as the demon began to glow red, growling a little.  
  
"You're not strong enough to defeat me....."  
  
The two Charmed ones didn't reply, merely raising their voices. After a moment or two, the glow faded, and the demon stood whole.  
  
"You see? You're powerless without the third witch."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Prue asked, before gathering all of her mental strength and hitting the demon with as much force as she could muster. He went speeding backwards, screaming in rage as he flew out of the window, landing on the front lawn.  
  
Prue then grabbed Phoebe's hand, pulling her along as she went running up the stairs.  
  
"Prue, what are you doing?"  
  
"We have to get to the Book Of shadows......see if there's anything else we can use."  
  
"But what about the demon on our front lawn," Phoebe said breathlessly as they entered the attic. "Won't people notice, we *are* supposed to keep it a secret."  
  
"Well," Prue said, thumbing through the book frantically. "That isn't going to matter much if we're dead."  
  
Phoebe didn't reply as she went to stand at Prue's shoulder, lending her eyes to the effort.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon," Prue whispered. She couldn't find anything.  
  
"Prue....maybe we should get out of here......"  
  
"Pheebs, where will we go, even if we can get past that son of a bitch down there."  
  
"I don't know, but -- "  
  
Phoebe was cut off as the demon flamed in. "Ahh," he said. "Two little witches, all on their own. How sad."  
  
Prue threw him back again, but he merely got up.  
  
"You know," he started, his tone conversational. "I've never been one to go for the easy route.....I prefer the more hands on approach. Don't you?" An Atheme appeared in his outstretched palm. "I mean, I could just throw a fireball at you, but where's the fun in that."  
  
Prue and Phoebe didn't answer, both simply taking up a fighting stance. "Bring it on," Prue challenged.  
  
But before he could, the sound of the front door slamming interrupted them. "Prue? Pheebs?"  
  
"Well, would you look at that," Prue said smugly. "Looks like the power of three is back."  
  
The demon sneered. " I wouldn't be so sure." And with that, he threw the Atheme at the sisters, then flamed out.  
  
Prue watched as the knife seemed to head for her in slow motion. She knew she should move, should use her power, but she couldn't. Why couldn't she move? She waited for the slice of cold steel, confused when it didn't hit her. The confusion cleared when she heard her sisters scream.  
  
Time sped up again as Phoebe dropped into Prue's arms. Her eyes were filled with pain, as her hand clutched at her stomach where the Atheme's handle protruded.  
  
"Phoebe...Phoebe, no!" Prue cried.  
  
She didn't notice when Piper entered the attic, only looking up when she cried Phoebe's name.  
  
"Leo!" Prue screamed. "Leo!"  
  
She looked down at the form of her sister as the blue light that signified a Whitelighters orb appeared.  
  
"Pheebs," she whispered. But there was no answer. Phoebe lay still, her body limp in Prue's arms.  
  
"My god," Leo muttered, rushing over and dropping to his knees beside the two sisters. But Prue didn't notice. All that she knew was that her sister wasn't there anymore........and nothing else penetrated her numbness........  
  
~  
  
Prue shot up, gasping for air.  
  
The room seemed too small, too hot to her sweat soaked body. After a moment of frantic searching with her eyes, she realised where she was. She wasn't in the attic. She wasn't at the scene of her little sisters death........she was in her room, in her bed. Safe.  
  
Only there was no being safe anywhere now.  
  
Fighting back the tears she refused to let herself shed anymore, Prue got out of bed. She debated changing clothes, but decided not to. Opening her bedroom door, she began the short journey that she had started taking after Phoebe's death.....the journey to her sisters room. She knew that Piper had lost count of the amount of times that she had found Prue asleep in Phoebe's bed come morning. It happened less frequently now, as it had been almost a year since Phoebe was taken from them, but it was still enough to worry Piper when it did.  
  
Prue opened the door to Phoebe's room, sighing as a wave of pain washed over her. It had lessened with time, but it was still there. Waiting to creep up on her, usually when she least expected it to.  
  
She moved over to Phoebe's bed, climbing in. The room was exactly the same as it had been when Phoebe was alive......they hadn't changed a thing.  
  
It was all here when Piper or Prue felt the need to be with their little sister. It wasn't the place where they had laid her body to rest that they went......no, it was here, where she had *lived.* The place that was still full of her energy. Her memories.  
  
Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Prue tried to relax enough to sleep. When that didn't work, she tried not to cry as she let the memories of that day......of her failure to protect Phoebe.....wash over her mind.  
  
  
  
*********** 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, in the next chapter, we will learn a little more about the events that have transpired over the last year.....including some information on Cole........but until then, enjoy. And please, let me know what you think: )  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Piper lay on her back, listening to the sounds of her husband's breathing. She'd already studied every inch of the bedroom ceiling as she lay unable to sleep in bed. Turning to look at the bedside clock, she was grateful to see that it was now a reasonable hour to get up. When she turned back to Leo, his eyes were open.  
  
"Hi," he greeted.  
  
"Hi," she whispered back. At the love and understanding she could see in his eyes, she felt the threat of tears.  
  
"Hey," he soothed, wrapping his arms around her. She gripped him tightly, nuzzling her head under his chin.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologised.  
  
"You've nothing to be sorry for," he said. "I know that the next few days are going to be tough.....aniversaries and birthdays usually are."  
  
"She was......she was so young. Why did she have to die, Leo?"  
  
He tightened his embrace. "It was just -- "  
  
"No, don't give me that 'it was just her time,' bull! Tell me that it was unfortunate, tell me that the world is just a really crappy place, but don't tell me it was her time!"  
  
She regretted her outburst the instant it had happened, but couldn't take it back as tears choked her.  
  
"Shhh.....it's okay, Piper. You're right, the world is a really crappy place sometimes. And Phoebe.....she didn't deserve to die. But she did.....and you have to move on now. You know it's what she'd want."  
  
She nodded against his chest, biting her lower lip. "Yeah, I....I think it is. I just....why haven't they let her visit? I know....she had to get used to being there and.....that we had to accept it and move on. But it's been a year. Where is she?"  
  
Leo sighed. "I can't answer that Piper.....I wish I could."  
  
"I wish you could, too," she whispered.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Piper rubbed a tired hand over her face. She knew as she moved to Phoebe's room that it was where she would find Prue. As she'd lain awake, unable to sleep last night, she had heard the sounds of Prue's nightmare, and then her sisters departure. Every instinct in her screamed out for her to go and comfort her sister, but she knew the reaction she would get if she tried. Although she and Prue had grown even closer than they were when Phoebe was alive, Prue completely refused to show that she was still grieving.  
  
Cracking the door open slightly, Piper's heart contstricted at the sight of her big sister, curled up in a little ball, like a small child. She wished that she didn't have to wake her up, but Prue had a photoshoot to prepare for....and she had only recently started finding joy in her work again.  
  
She put a hand on Prue's shoulder and shook gently. "Prue? Sweetie, get up."  
  
She stirred, not quite awake.  
  
"Prue?"  
  
Prue peeked open one eye, groaning when she realised she was now fully awake. "Uh," she moaned. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's gone eight am," Piper answered. "I let you sleep as long as I could.....but you asked me to make sure you were up and about for before 8:30."  
  
"I remember," Prue groused. "I just didn't expect 8:30 to be so early."  
  
Piper smiled. "C'mon, sleepyhead. Up and at 'em."  
  
"God, my sister has been replaced by a clone.....'cause the Piper *I* know doesn't enjoy getting up this early.....plus she isn't so perky."  
  
"Ah,but I am not perky," Piper corrected. *You* are simply more dour than usual."  
  
"That *must* be it."  
  
"Uh huh, so go.....take a shower and I'll throw some breakfast together for you."  
  
"Thanks Piper," Prue said sincerely, giving her sister a quick hug. Looking around the room as she left, Prue was glad that Piper hadn't asked what she was doing in here........she just couldn't get in to how much she missed her sister.  
  
"You're welcome," her sister answered to Prue's back. Piper took one more good look around Phoebe's room, before turning to leave. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
The figure watched as the eldest Halliwell exited her home. She walked slowly to her car, oblivious to his presence. Good. That's how it should be.  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

First, I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed.....when I get feedback, it actually sends me skittering back to my computer to write more.....so thanks:)  
  
Oh, and to the reviewer who asked about a Cole/Prue story....I wasn't sure if you meant romance, but if you did, I'm not sure that there is going to be ANY kind of romance in this......but I do want to develop a friendship, or even just a truce between the two. So they will eventually meet.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
When Piper got to the club, she found controlled chaos. Her staff was everywhere, completing the preparations for tonight's opening. She got stuck right in, almost grateful for the work. Still, a few hours later she was desperate for a break. Her prayers were answered when she caught sight of Leo entering the club.  
  
"Hey," she grinned, walking over to greet him with a kiss.  
  
"Hi," he smiled, relieved to see her mood much improved.  
  
"So.....what's the news from 'above?'"  
  
Leo looked around furtively. "Shouldn't we....take this someplace else?"  
  
"Oh," she glanced about. "Yeah, of course.....c'mon, we'll go to the office."  
  
After letting her staff know that she was taking a break, she led Leo to the office, making sure to lock it after them this time. She still blushed whenever she thought of.....of Phoebe, when she had accidentally walked in on them. Suprisingly, the thought brought a smile to her face, rather than the pain she associated with memories of Phoebe these days.  
  
"So, what's up?" Piper asked.  
  
"A witch was attacked by a Warlock last night."  
  
"Oh no," Piper said, concerned. "Well, is she okay?"  
  
"Yes, she is......thanks to a mysterious benefactor who saved her."  
  
"Not again," Piper groaned. "I mean, I know we should be glad that someone's saving witches, but this has been going on for at least eight months now......and no one has seen whoever it is that's swooping in like....Batman, and protecting innocents?"  
  
"No......the witch that was attacked last night was knocked out.....she came to for a moment, just in time to see her attacker go up in flames, and then a figure dressed in black run away. She never saw his face and was too shaken up by the attack to remember any details about him."  
  
Piper sighed. "Well, I guess the important thing is that she's okay. I just.....I can't decide whether I want to shake this guy's hand or punch him in the face for being so secretive."  
  
Leo smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Who knows......maybe you'll get a chance to do both."  
  
As Piper rested her head on Leo's chest, she thought back to their mystery.......the case of the unknown innocent protector.  
  
After Phoebe's death, on top of all of their grief over their loss, they had been forced to deal with the fact that the power of three had been broken. Piper hadn't cared at first. She was just concentrating on getting herself and Prue through the funeral and their life, one day at a time......but when a Demon had attacked, almost killing the two remaining sisters, she had been scared into caring. She couldn't lose Prue, or leave Leo alone.  
  
After that, they had thrown everything they had into training, practising, and trying to come up with ways to kill the evils that needed the power of three. Grams and their mother had been some help on the magical side of things, and for a while, Leo had been all that was holding the club and the house together between his own duties while they were 'busy.'  
  
Then, about a month later, the Elders started to get reports from some of their Whitelighters......it seemed that someone, or even something, was out there protecting witches and other innocents. No one could explain how he knew the right place to be, or how he did what he did, but it had been reported that he had taken out a demon whose name caused Prue's breath to stick in her throat. The demon who had murdered Phoebe. And from what the only witness, a Whitelighter who had hidden during the encounter had said, it was not a slow *or* painless death.  
  
And Prue hadn't known whether to be glad that her sister had been avenged and other innocents would not lose their lives......or furious that someone else had taken the pleasure of making that monster pay.  
  
She had studied for days to find out as much information about the demon responsible for Phoebe's death as she could.....hoping to make him sorry, even though she knew she couldn't.  
  
Vengeance simply was not the code that good witches lived by, and even if it were, the surviving two Halliwell's couldn't find a way to beat him that didn't require the power of three.  
  
And in the end, gladness that the demon was dead had won out.  
  
Leo had even postulated that the reason that the two sisters hadn't had to face any threats that needed the power of three and couldn't be substituted with anything else, like the demon who killed Phoebe, was because this mysterious saviour had gotten to the threats first.  
  
Over time, as they had gotten back in the game, the rescue's had lessened in occurrence, but hadn't stopped completely. While they were relieved at the help, not knowing this persons agenda made Prue suspicious.  
  
Piper was startled from her thoughts by Leo.  
  
"Hey......are you okay?"  
  
She nodded her head against his chest. "Yeah.....I'm just thinking. About...Phoebe and....whoever this guy is."  
  
Leo rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"I think.....that you need a longer break."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I would love a longer break, but I have so much to do around here for tonight."  
  
"Would an extra pair of hands help? I mean, it's not like I haven't worked here before."  
  
She looked up at him. "It would be a big help. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime," he whispered, leaning down for a kiss.  
  
Piper unlocked the door and they exited, returning to the bar.  
  
When she heard her name called, Piper turned around to find one of her barmen, Chris, weaving his way through a small crowd to get to her.  
  
"Piper, your sister's on the phone.....she sounds pretty wigged."  
  
After sharing a worried look with Leo, Piper thanked Chris and hurried to pick it up.  
  
"Prue?"  
  
"He's been here again......he left more flowers."  
  
She sounded really agitated, and Piper struggled to figure out what she meant. "Prue -- you're not making any sense, *who* left flowers?"  
  
She heard Prue taking a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "I got off work early.....so I decided to......visit.....Phoebe. And when I got here, there were more flowers.....from *him.*"  
  
Piper sighed. "Prue.....we don't even know it *is* Cole who's been leaving the flowers......we just *think* it is."  
  
"Piper, we saw him at the funeral......and yet he hasn't been bothered to show up since......these are.......*were* Phoebe's favourite flowers. Who else would know that except for us or someone else who loved her."  
  
"Okay, first off, you have to calm down. We don't know for sure it was him, and ......did you just say that Cole loved Phoebe?"  
  
Even though she couldn't see it, Piper would bet anything that Prue was frowning on the other end of the line. "Hey.....just because I didn't like the guy and I ......*kind of*......wanted to vanquish him, doesn't mean I was blind. Even I could see what they meant to each other.....I just didn't like it."  
  
Piper smiled gently. "Well......it may not have been him, Prue. Besides, if it *was* him.....where has he been for the last year?"  
  
"Probably running for his life," Prue muttered under her breath. She raised her voice. "I don't know......but I wish we knew whether or not he'd turned evil again."  
  
"We haven't heard any reports," Piper reminded.  
  
"Yeah, but we also haven't had any reports to the contrary. Look, I don't even know why I called you......I just....it really bugs me when he does this, and he doesn't even have the decency to show up."  
  
"I know, honey. And you know you can call me.....whenever or for whatever. Okay?"  
  
When Prue spoke, Piper could hear the smile in her voice. "Yeah. Thanks. I love you."  
  
"Love you too," Piper said back, not suprised that Prue would add the words that had once been too hard for her. As she kept reminding herself, Phoebe's death had changed a lot of things. She replaced the receiver, turning to Leo.  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah.....more flowers turned up at Phoebe's........for Phoebe," she substituted. "And Prue was a little freaked out."  
  
"She still thinks it's Cole?"  
  
"Yeah," Piper sighed.  
  
"She might be right, Piper," Leo said quietly.  
  
"I know......but if it *is* him, where has he been for the last year?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "If anything ever happened to you like that, then I'd be inconsolable......plus Cole had bounty hunters to worry about.....Phoebe made the risk worth while. When she died......maybe he just went into hiding."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe he turned," Piper suggested.  
  
When Leo didn't answer she added, "you don't think he did, do you?"  
  
He shrugged again. "It's hard to say.......but.....I got the impression that when he started doing good for Phoebe.....that he began to....I don't know, enjoy it?  
  
He started to *want* to do the right thing, and not just for Phoebe's sake. But because it was right. I don't think he'd want to dishonour her memory in that way."  
  
Piper sighed again. "Either way, we have other things that need our attention. Like this unknown guy with the knight in shining armour complex."  
  
Leo put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you through work....and we'll worry about everything else later, okay?"  
  
She nodded, smiling slightly and thanking God that she'd found Leo.  
  
********** 


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to say, thank you once again for your reviews.....I didn't intend to update this soon, but I couldn't sleep last night [ my Cole muse wouldn't shut up about me writing him in eventually] so I decided what the hell ;)  
  
  
  
To the person who asked about the Cole and Phoebe relationship....yes, they were together....I mentioned in a previous chapter (I think; ) about when Phoebe died, Cole lost the love of his life....so they were indeed together. I never liked the fluctuating relationship that Cole and Prue had on the show [ one minute they're civil, the next she's bangin' on at him about being evil ], so in my stories, I try to improve it :)  
  
To Barb, although it doesn't happen in this chapter, I am setting up events to bring them all together....but it's my master plan to leave you all hanging for as long as possible ;)  
  
And to Maggie....thank you for the quote....I do find it fitting :)  
  
Now for a little rambling..... I was reading through what I'd writen so far the other day, and I couldn't help but wonder about something.....I don't know how long they would mourn for their sister like that....I know on the show is not a proper time frame, but it didn't last for that many episodes. But I have three sisters myself.....and I have no idea what I would do if I lost one, so I believe that they would still be this affected after a year.  
  
Lastly, I hope you all enjoy....  
  
  
  
**********  
  
~~~  
  
"Say cheese!"  
  
Phoebe smiled, looking directly at the camera.  
  
"How about *cheesy?*"  
  
Prue hit the button, blinding Phoebe slightly for a moment with the flash. "Very funny. You know, just 'cause you're the birthday girl, doesn't mean you get the right to make bad jokes."  
  
"Excuse me, bad?"  
  
"Hey," Piper intervened, half believing that she might actually have to separate them for real.  
  
"Sorry, mom," Prue and Phoebe chorused, before giving each other a startled look. But instead of making the two uncomfortable as it once would have, they merely smiled at one another.  
  
Piper had to suppress her own smile as she watched the display, glad that the two had managed to find common ground since Phoebe's return from New York, and their subsequent discovery of their Wiccan heritage.  
  
"I think," Phoebe grinned, "that it's time for cake.......how about you, Prue?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Prue?"  
  
With a start, Prue came back to the present. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, how about you head home early, Prue?"  
  
Prue shook her head, giving her friend a distracted smile. "Darla, I'm fine -- "  
  
"No Prue. You're not," she contradicted, tucking her blond hair behind her ear. "You've been somewhere else all day.......you should take the rest of the day off, you might be coming down with something."  
  
Prue took a breath, intending to decline, but let it out in a sigh. "You now what......I think you're right. I will head home.....thanks, Darla."  
  
"That's okay. Take care."  
  
Prue smiled, gathering up her gear and heading wearily to her car. And as she drove home, she wondered how long it would be before the memories of Phoebe and the times they all shared would stop intruding on her day to day life.....and when they would stop hurting so much.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
"The nerve of some people," Prue muttered, slamming the door behind her. "If you don't know how to drive, then you shouldn't be on the road."  
  
She was still cursing the driver of the car that had cut her up, when Piper came home.  
  
"Hey, sweetie."  
  
Prue grunted, not taking her eyes from the magazine she was reading.  
  
Piper pursed her lips. "Okay.....did Prue have a bad day?"  
  
Her elder sister slammed the magazine down on her lap. "Yeah, I mean this guy, just.....cut me up, right in the middle of traffic.......he could have killed someone."  
  
Piper nodded. "Okay. Well, there's nothing you can do now.......just try to let it go, okay?"  
  
Prue sighed. "You're right. But sometimes......"  
  
"You wonder if the idiots in the world are really worth us risking our lives for?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Piper went to sit on the couch next to her sister, wrapping an arm around her. "I've wondered the same thing......many times. Usually when I have an obnoxious customer or......the drinks don't turn up on time. But it's just a random thought.....I know that you take your......duty, for lack of a better word, or destiny, far too seriously to ever consider giving up."  
  
"I wanted to," Prue whispered. "When they took Phoebe away from us."  
  
Piper tightened her grip. "They didn't take her away from us......evil did. And that's why we kick their asses."  
  
"Yeah," Prue agreed with a small smile. "Hey," she realised. "Where's Leo?"  
  
"Oh, Leo was called 'up there.' So, I came home alone."  
  
As if called by the mention of his name, Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hey honey," Piper smiled.  
  
"Hi....I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
  
Prue shook her head. "Just a little griping at the world.....but it's okay. What's up?"  
  
Leo came to sit on the couch opposite them. "Well, one of the charges I guide was attacked by a demon this morning."  
  
"Is she alright?" Prue asked.  
  
"He, actually, and yes.....he managed to repel the demon long enough to make his escape."  
  
"He, huh?" Piper said, looking at Prue. "It's nice to know that the bad asses of the underworld don't discriminate."  
  
"Yeah," Prue answered. "So?"  
  
"So, the Elders want you to protect him......this young man is part of an important and powerful prophecy.....its imperative that he be allowed to fulfil his destiny."  
  
"Alright," Prue sighed. "Where and when do we find this guy?"  
  
"Well, he knows you're coming.....he's waiting at a safe house.......or a hotel, as it's sometimes known."  
  
"What's the demon's name?" Piper inquired.  
  
"John identified him as Estad."  
  
"John?" Prue said.  
  
"Yes, my charges name. We'll make the introductions later, but right now someone needs to check the Book."  
  
"Yes sir," Prue muttered sarcastically, shooting Piper a contrite look at the elbow she received.  
  
"I'll go brew a vanquishing potion in case it's needed, Prue, you check the Book."  
  
"Sure," she agreed.  
  
After she'd left, Piper sighed, turning and exiting the living room with Leo following.  
  
When she got to the kitchen, she immediately started rummaging through the cupboards for the right ingredients.  
  
"What was all that about?" Leo finally asked.  
  
Piper sighed, pausing for a moment. "It was....Prue just had a bad day. I was....commisorating. I know what it's like to get the feeling that you're not appreciated, or that the work you're doing just isn't worth the hassle......I've been there."  
  
She started lining up some jars on the counter, her motions more forceful than necessary. Leo watched for a moment, before walking over and wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
  
She gave up, leaning back against him with another sigh. "I think.....I think this whole thing with Cole is getting to her as well. Before....before Phoebe died, she was starting to change her attitude to Cole. She felt.....like maybe there was something good there. But then....we lost Phoebe, and he just disappeared. I know that he had lost the love of his life, but we lost our sister! He could have really helped around here, if what he said was true......that he wanted to be good, he could have helped.  
  
But he just left. And as much as I understand that, I just get a little angry when I think of it. Then, I feel like it's wrong, or I should stay quiet about it....."  
  
"Its normal, Piper. What you're feeling, *and* what Prue is feeling. So you don't have to feel like you can't express your emotions."  
  
She turned in his arms, hugging him. "Thanks. You always seem to know just what to say."  
  
He smiled. "I wouldn't say always......"  
  
She echoed his smile. "It's just with Phoebe's birthday coming up...."  
  
"I know. Don't worry.....we'll all get through it together."  
  
Piper stayed in his embrace for a moment longer before leaning back her head to look into his face.  
  
"As nice as this is, I think I have to start with this potion if we ever want to get it done."  
  
Leo nodded, giving Piper one last squeeze before he stepped back.  
  
  
  
********** 


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly, I would like to apologise for the time it's taken me to update. You see, just after the last update, we had this huge fight with our service provider.....ie; they made outrageous demands and we told them to stuff it. So, I've spent the last two weeks working on getting online.   
  
So, anyway.......thanks again for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.....and look out for a certain tall, blue eyed demon, appearing in a story near you soon.........(he's coming, honest;) )   
  
  
***************  
  
Prue tapped her foot, waiting for the elevator to get to their level. It seemed to be taking forever. Finally it pinged, the doors opening slowly. She got in, watching as Leo and Piper followed, before   
Leo pushed the right button for the floor that their innocent was on.  
  
After the short ride up, they exited onto the appropriate level, making their way to the right room.  
Leo knocked on the door.  
  
"John?"   
  
There was no answer, and Prue motioned Leo out of the way before opening the door with her powers. It flew open so forcefully that it banged into the wall, and Prue moved forward, determination in her stride, only to stop short at the scene in front of her.  
  
A man lay on the floor, his blond hair tousled and a nasty looking cut on his forehed. There were signs of a struggle, with several pieces of furniture laying overturned and broken. But it was the large scorch mark that covered part of the wall and spread down onto the carpet, that caught her attention.  
  
Leo moved past Prue, rushing over to the unconscious man on the floor. He positioned his hands over his head, and white light began to shine down. The cut on his head began to shrink, before disapearing, completely healed. "John?" Leo asked again.  
  
The man that Leo called John began to stir, opening his eyes and groaning slightly. "Leo?"  
  
The Whitelighter took hold of John's arm, helping him up. "John, what happened?"  
  
The man shook his head a little, looking up. "Who are they?" he asked instead of answering.  
  
"This is Prue and Piper.....the witches I told you about."  
  
"Hi," he greeted. The two woman nodded at him. "Er.....Estad, he shimmered in here, and he threw an energy bolt at me....I jumped out of the way, but I hit my head on the way down. When I could see clearly again, someone else was here."  
  
"What?" Prue asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Yeah....at first I thought it was another demon, but he actually fought the one who attacked me."  
  
"Did you see him? What did he look like?" Prue asked, this time eagerly.  
  
"Prue," Piper said, a warning note in her voice.  
  
"Piper, this could be the chance we've been looking for to find out who this guy is. What did you see?"  
  
"Er....he was tall.......of course, I was on the floor and concussed at the time. Knew how to handle himself.....but I don't know what he looks like, his face was covered."  
  
"Damn," Prue muttered.  
  
"Well, we're just glad you're safe," Piper put in, shooting a look at Prue.  
  
"That may be," added Leo. "But I'll need to take you somewhere else.....just in case. Is there anywhere you can think of?"  
  
John thought for a moment. "I do know one place.....a friend of a friend has a place somewhere.....and she aleady knows about my involvement in the craft."  
  
"Good....I'll take you there and then meet you guys at home, okay?"  
  
Piper nodded, nudging Prue. "Yeah," said the startled sister. "And we're very glad you're okay."  
  
"Thank you," John said, as Leo moved closer to him, taking his arm and orbing him out.  
  
"C'mon, Prue," Piper said, putting her arm around her sister and propelling her out of the door.  
But she couldn't resist. "Hey, you know that John? He was kinda cute, huh?"  
  
"Piper," Prue warned.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Piper shook her head, following her sisters pacing with her eyes.  
  
"Prue, can you *please* stop and sit down, you're making me dizzy."  
  
Prue turned her gaze to Piper. "No, Piper. We have to figure out who it is interfering with our protecting innocents."  
  
Piper squinted. "Why? I mean....whoever it is, has been *saving* lives......helping us out. How is that bad?"  
  
"What's going to happen when his *helping* costs an innocent's life? I mean, we don't even know what this guy's agenda is."  
  
Piper growled in frustration. "You know what, Prue? I think you're makin' a big deal about this to distract yourself."  
  
Prue turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"No?" Piper walked up to Prue, standing directly in front of her. "Let me give you a hint. Next week.....next week is Phoebe's birthday."  
  
Prue crossed her arms defensively. "I haven't forgotten, Piper. I couldn't," she added quietly.  
  
Piper nodded, feeling her eyes sting a little at the thought of her sister, even though it had been a year since her death.   
"I miss her too, Prue. I -- I never thought that I'd get through it...... but I did. *We* did, together. I thought -- I thought we agreed to mourn with each other."  
  
Prue's lower lip trembled slightly as she crossed her arms even tighter. "Yeah, Piper. But you didn't get her killed."  
  
Piper's mouth opened, but no sound escaped. Throwing her hands up in frustration, she turned and stormed from the Sunroom.  
  
"Piper!" Prue called after her.  
  
"No!" Piper cried, spinning around. "I am sick of that! I thought we were past your guilt. It wasn't your fault, Prue, accept it!"  
  
"You weren't there Piper."  
  
"No. I didn't see it happen, I wasn't there to help and I didn't get to say good bye....I came in after it was over.....so how does that make me any less guilty than you?"  
  
Before Prue could answer, Leo orbed in. Sensing the high emotions between the two sisters, he decided that it would be wise to tread carefully.  
  
"Is.....everything okay?"  
  
Prue took a deep breath. "Yes, everything's fine." She ignored Piper's look. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh....sorry to recruit you again so soon, but the Elders have gotten wind of a new threat.....it involves   
the Anarm."  
  
"Anarm?"Prue asked.  
  
"Yes, a mystical object that supposedly can grant you your heart's desire."  
  
"Really?" Piper asked. "Does it work?"  
  
"I don't know. But we can't risk it falling into evil hands......especially the evil hands of the Warlock trying to steal it."  
  
Piper frowned. "What else haven't you told us?"  
  
Leo looked at them both seriously before answering. "The Elders think that whoever it is that has been helping --"  
  
"Butting in," Prue muttered.  
  
" -- These innocents, may turn up.....probably trying to stop the Warlock."  
  
Prue nodded. "Alright....er, we need to know the Warlock's name and when the attempt will be made."  
  
"The Warlock's name is Calen. And the Elders are pretty sure that the attempt will be made tonight, at a mausoleum in the cemetary."  
  
"Mausoleum?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes.....it's the only place really stable enough to house the sphere's energy. As soon as the warlock takes it out of that environment, the energy will seep out into the nearest thing capable of absorbing it's magical properties....."  
  
"Like the Warlock," Prue supplied.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay then," she said. "Piper, can you check in the Book, see if this guy shows up....which mausoleum, Leo?"  
  
"The George family crypt......Philip George was one of the most powerful witches of his time......when he died, his relatives buried the sphere with him."  
  
"Wait," Piper put in. "We won't have to....dig him up, right?"  
  
Leo supressed a smile. "When I say buried with him, I don't mean literally.....it was placed in a secret hiding hole, one that I just happen to know the location of."  
  
"Great, then Piper?"  
  
"Alright, alright," she said, walking past Prue. "I'm on Book duty....."  
  
She went to the stairs, jokingly grumbling under her breath all the way. But she *would* get Prue to talk. She would.  
  
  
********** 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello:) Well, FF.Net is FINALLY back up, so I can continue with the story......[Provided everyone hasn't forgotten about it.] This chapter is kinda short, but also kinda pivotal to the story. I hope you enjoy, and once again, thank you to those that have reviewed....it let's me know I'm doing something half right.:)  
  
**********  
  
"Did I mention, that I *hate* cemetaries?"  
  
Prue sighed. "Only about five times....in the last five minutes."  
  
Piper stumbled over a rock, catching herself on Prue before she fell. "Well, I think I have the right to --"  
  
"Shh," Prue said suddenly. They both stood still, listening to the sounds of the night life surrounding them in the cemetary.  
  
"What?" Piper finally whispered.  
  
Relaxing her tense stance, Prue shrugged. "Nothing, but it was worth it just to shut you up for a minute."  
  
"Very funny Prue," Piper said, her tone leaving no doubt as to the fact that she hadn't thought it very amusing at all. Prue rolled her eyes, but her reply was cut off by the appearence of Leo, who orbed in behind them.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Piper said sarcastically. He offered her a sheepish smile, knowing that she would forgive him for his urgency.  
  
"Okay, we have to get going," Prue cut in, obviously not wanting to wait around. She moved off without waiting for an answer, leaving the others no choice but to follow.  
  
They moved purposefully towards the crypt, Piper now hanging onto Leo and cursing the fact that she hadn't thought to change her shoes before she'd left. Arriving at their destination, Prue once again charged ahead, throwing the heavy crypt door open. As they entered the stone mausoleum, the first thing that caught their attention was the figure standing in the centre of the building, scrabbling desperately at a hole in the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Prue shouted, catching the figure's attention. He looked up, a furious expression twisting his already unpleasant features. Before Prue could do anything else though, the Warlock had disapeared behind her, blinking into a position in front of Piper. As the witch tried to raise her hands in order to blow the Warlock up, he struck out at her. Piper gave a shriek as she found herself thrown backwards through the doorway, hitting the cold earth with an audible thump.  
  
Seeing that Prue had the situation under control, Leo ran to her, checking her for injuries. He quickly healed the cut on her arm and the bump on the back of her head, which she had struck on impact, before helping her to stand up.  
  
"Ow,"she muttered, leaning on Leo a little. He looked at her questioningly, and she nodded that she was okay.  
  
In the crypt, a grunt echoed as Prue used her powers on the Warlock, sending him flying through the air in much the same was as her sister had. She followed him out, watching in satisfaction as he struggled to his feet on the patch of wet ground he'd fallen on to. What made Prue feel better however, was the fact that he was empty handed. Which meant that he hadn't found the Anarm orb. It must still be in the crypt behind her.....and he was only going to get it if he went through her.  
  
"Well, looks like we got here on time," she taunted him, squinting her eyes as she sent him falling to the ground again. But before he could answer, Prue heard a noise to her left which caused her to turn. The Warlock saw her distraction, and finally managed to get his feet under him, charging Prue. Piper screamed her name, throwing her hands up to finish the attack she had begun earlier, only to find that her power wasn't working.  
  
"What the -- Leo, my power!"  
  
Leo replied as they watched the Warlock tackle Prue, sending them both to the ground. "The Anarm must be interfering with your power."  
  
They started running towards the two struggling figures. "What?! Prue's power worked."  
  
Leo thought this over as he fought to catch his breath, watching as Prue got the upper hand and threw the Warlock off of her. "Well, the only thing I can think of, is that Prue's had her power for three years.....you've only had your exploding power for one, so the orb's magical energy is throwing you off."  
  
They made it to Prue, helping her stand and checking that she was uninjured. "Blow him up, Piper," Prue urged.  
  
"I can't," her sister replied frantically. "My power won't work."  
  
Prue spared a moment to curse the powers that be. "Well, I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way. Freeze him."  
  
Piper raised her hands in preperation, but was stopped, as a blur of colour rushed past and launched itself at the Warlock.  
  
"What the hell?" It was Prue's turn to ask.  
  
"I think it's our faceless 'helper,'" Leo supplied.  
  
They stared in fascination as the two battled, and Prue even found herself wincing in sympathy as she saw the flash of metal, correctly interpreting it as a knife, which struck out at the faceless stranger. The figure gave a hiss of pain as he reared up, an energy ball sizzling in the palm of his hand. As he threw it at the Warlock, the engulphed mans screams were lost on Prue, who was caught in her own struggle of merely trying to breath, stunned as their mysterious helper's hood fell back and revealed his identity at last.  
  
"Cole," she heard Piper whisper, her own vocal cords constricted. The shock that registered in her sister's voice though was a reflection of Prue's own feelings.  
  
The half demon whirled, and Prue found herself face to face with the man that she hadn't seen a trace of in a year.  
  
His hair was shorter, cut closer to his head and more reminiscent of the way it had looked when they had first met. Other than that, he was physically unchanged, for which Prue knew he had his demonic genes to thank. But his eyes.......Prue remembered back to something that Phoebe had mentioned, not long after her sister and the supposed Assistant D.A had first met. That she thought Cole to have old eyes......as if he had lived before. Prue had humoured her, thinking her simply in the first flushes of one of the legendary Phoebe Halliwell infatuations that had become a fixture in the lives of the sisters, (though Prue thought the bright blue orbs tended more towards *shifty* than old.)  
  
But when his true nature had been revealed, she had realised the reason behind their look of age, for he was over one hundred years old, and had engaged in over a century of demonic activity.  
  
As she studied this man now though, she was forced to admit that they did not merely look old.....no, now they were *ancient.* But burning with a passion that Prue recognised......a look seered into her memory every time she had seen Phoebe after they had helped an innocent, an expression that she had even noticed on her own face as she gazed into the mirror. And the recognition and rememberence brought tears to her eyes, as she saw Cole Turner gave them one last long, searching look......and shimmer away.  
  
********** 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, once again sorry for the lack of updates. My comp has this weird thing going on.....every few days, it will suddenly cease to function at all. Then a few days later, will pop back on, as right as rain. This is making updates incredibly difficult. As for the story itself, REALLY short chapter this time, but the next update will makeup for this hopefully, as I think it will be LONG. So, sorry for playing with you.....really ....::bats eyelashes innocently::  
  
I have to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their wonderful comments / suggestions. You guys are helping to make this fic what it is ( whether or not that's a good thing....G)  
  
So thank you.  
  
**********  
  
It was three solemn and shell shocked people that materialised in the Foyer of Halliwell Manor. They made no move, simply standing in silence until Leo spoke up.  
  
"I have to, er.....I have to report to the Elders."  
  
Prue gave no indication that she had even heard Leo speak, so Piper gave herself a mental shake and answered her husband.  
  
"Yeah, erm.....okay, honey. See you later."  
  
He gave her an understanding smile at the faintness of her voice as he leant down to kiss her cheek, then patted Prue's shoulder and orbed.  
  
"Wait!" she suddenly called. The blue lights surrounding Leo paused, before swirling away to reveal her husband. "Do you....I mean, should we try to summon Belthazor? I know it's risky, but.....we need to know what Cole's been up to. If he *has* been the one risking his neck for the good guys, he may have some important information about the underworld....he obviously has sources, otherwise he wouldn't know where to show up."  
  
Leo frowned. "I don't know, Piper.....I think we should wait....give him a chance to show up here, save tracking him down. He might not take too kindly to that, on the side of good or not."  
  
"Okay....well, then we hold off on that.....what do you think, Prue?"  
  
There was no answer from the eldest Halliwell, and Piper and Leo exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Alright," Piper proposed to Leo. "Why don't you go 'up there,' and I'll try and get through to Prue."  
  
"Okay......I'll be back soon."  
  
Piper nodded, mouthing the word 'yeah.' She didn't have the energy to speak, or even to squint as the brightness of Leo's orb blinded her slightly as he left.  
  
"Prue? Do you.....do you want a drink? Some coffee, tea? Whiskey?"  
  
Prue finally gave Piper her attention. "A drink? Piper, the half demon who our sister fell in love with, who we haven't seen since her death a year ago, was just revealed to be the mysterious person who has been interferring with our destinies as witches. And you're asking me if I want a drink?"  
  
"Yes," Piper replied quietly.  
  
At Piper's calm answer, the anger that had fueled Prue's outburst drained away, and she smiled at Piper in apology. "I'm sorry. I don't really feel like a drink.........thank you, anyway. I just....I think I need time to adjust.....digest."  
  
"Okay.....well, if you need anything...."  
  
"Thanks," Prue said again. As she turned away though, she was seized by a sudden impulsiveness, and spun back to throw her arms around Piper's shoulders, burying her head in her sister's neck. "We're going to get through this.......okay? No matter what happens.....we'll face it together."  
  
Piper squeezed Prue tightly. "Yeah, we will."  
  
Prue pulled back, sending Piper a final smile before she went to the stairs, bounding up the steps to her room.  
  
********** 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, sorry this took so long, but I was chucked offline.....*again.* I'm back, for a few days I think, and I hope you enjoy this. Oh, and just a note.....I know that the show is American, but I'm English, so in case you haven't already noticed, the story is a mixture of the two ( colour, for example.....we use the 'U'.) Hope this isn't too confusing.  
  
**********  
  
With a brief flare of light, Piper struck the match she held into life. Then carefully, she lit one of the candles that sat on the living room table, watching as the flame flickered, before the wick caught light. Quickly moving on to the next candle, she almost didn't notice the slight displacement of air, a shift in the surrounding atmosphere that she recognised......it was a shimmer.  
  
Piper couldn't swallow her gasp, her hands automatically flying up to freeze the intruder. Instead of having the desired effect, a nearby chair exploded, sending debris shooting everywhere. But it did have the unexpected bonus of knocking the intruder across the room, as a piece of chair struck him. The noises of the explosion, coupled with the sounds that the intruder made upon impact with another piece of furniture, caused Prue to come running, arriving just as their uninvited 'visitor' struggled to his feet.  
  
Prue stopped, taking in the scene with a glance. "You," she realised.  
  
Cole smirked, making a show of dusting himself off. "Me......what, no hug?"  
  
Prue swept her arm forward, intending to throw him through the air again, until Piper jumped in, effectively blocking her view.  
  
"Prue, no," she warned. "He's obviously here to talk.....we owe it to Phoebe to let him speak."  
  
The photographer focused on her sister, slowly reigning in her temper. "Okay," she finally managed. Piper gave her arm a comforting squeeze, which was answered by a weak smile from Prue.  
  
"Thank you, Piper," Cole smiled. "Though I see you still haven't learned to control that power of yours, yet."  
  
It was Piper's turn to be irritated. "I have, actually......I was just caught a little off balance. Would you like a demonstration?"  
  
"That won't be necessary," he hastily reassured her. "I didn't come here to fight, I came here to talk.....so....."  
  
"So.....?" Piper prompted, still not quite past the slur against her power control.  
  
"So, maybe you should call that Whitelighter of yours down here. I'm sure you want him to know all this stuff, and I would like to get through this as swiftly as possible."  
  
Piper looked to Prue, asking her sister's opinion with her eyes. And after a moment of silence, Prue gave a terse nod.  
  
"Leo!" Piper called out, her head cocked to one side as she listened out for the sound that would signify Leo's orb.  
  
"Leo!" Finally she heard the noise that she had been waiting for, and as the bright blue lights faded away, Piper saw the familiar form of her husband.  
  
"Hey," he greeted, quickly striding to her and pecking her on the cheek. "I was just about to see the Elders. What's up?"  
  
Piper didn't answer, merely indicating Prue with a nod of her head. Leo's gaze went to his wife's sister, and then followed the direction of the glare that Prue was aiming at Cole. Wait, Cole?  
  
"Cole?" Leo asked, a little surprised to see the half demon so soon.  
  
"Leo," Cole replied, his voice maddeningly devoid of any inflection that would give a clue as to his current state of mind.  
  
"Cole has said that he wants to explain what's been going on with him this last year," Piper provided, giving Leo a look that clearly said, 'go with it!' "I thought we could exchange stories.....tell Cole what's been going on here. Like the demons we've faced. Like that one that was looking for Cole, what was his name....?"  
  
"Oh, I already know," Cole let slip.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I've been.....sort of keeping an eye on the two of you......"  
  
"What?!" Prue asked, coming to life at news that she had been spied on. All those times that she had felt as if someone were watching her.....she'd dismissed them as an over-active imagination!  
  
"Prue, it's not important right now.....Cole, get on with your story."  
  
"Right," Cole answered the younger Halliwell. "Now, before I start.....I want your word that I won't suddenly fly across the room, or freeze or explode. Especially in light of what I've just revealed."  
  
"Fine, you have it.....for now," Prue allowed tightly. "But talk fast."  
  
"Alright." He moved away from the remains of the unfortunate chair, opting to take a seat on the couch instead. "After I....after I found out about Phoebe......I was lost. For a long time I just.....drifted."  
  
Piper found herself moving forward, drawn to the familiar pain in his voice, a reflection of what she felt, as she took a seat on the couch opposite Cole. "We did try to find you.....to let you know. But....."  
  
"But you couldn't," he finished for her, something like understanding and -- thanks? -- in his eyes. "I made sure of it. I didn't *want* to be found. So, I carried on......barely even existing. I started visiting some of my old haunts, hoping to feel something familiar.....anything to block the pain. One day, I was hanging around underground -- disguised, of course -- and I overheard some things. It seemed that the Source was brewing a new plot. I heard enough to put together a rough idea of what was going on. From what I gathered, a local coven had recently become a significant threat. He was looking for someone capable of eliminating them."  
  
"And you volunteered," Prue put in harshly.  
  
"At first, yes," Cole said mildly. Not exactly the reaction Prue had been expecting. No anger, no defensiveness. Just plain fact. "I went to the Source directly. Threw myself at his mercy." He gave a bitter laugh. "Not exactly fun. But I pleaded my case.....asked for one more chance to prove my loyalty. He stalled for a while, enjoying the show.....and after some time, I believed that he'd never accept my change of heart. But he did......my rumoured defection had been a major embarrassment to him, but I was still good at what I did. So, I set out to complete my mission. I found one of the witches......and I cornered her. I *was* going to kill her."  
  
"Why didn't you?" This came from Leo, who had perched himself on the arm of the couch that Piper occupied.  
  
"I don't know.....but one moment I had hold of the Athame, the next......" he trailed off, shaking his head. "She was so young. It hadn't ever mattered before.....young or old, man or woman. But this one....was barely older than Phoebe. And I just thought....this isn't what she'd want. I realised that I had been looking for something....*anything*.....to make me forget."  
  
"And you thought that by returning to your old ways......that you'd be able to block out the pain." It wasn't a question, and Cole looked at Piper sharply. "Prue and I almost did something similar. Instead of simply protecting the innocent, we began to seek out and judge the guilty. The evil. But to continue down that path would have ultimately destroyed us."  
  
"What made you turn back?"  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow, playfully swatting Leo on the thigh. "Oh, just something a really smart Whitelighter did. He helped us to see that what we were doing was wrong."  
  
Cole nodded, watching as Leo and Piper smiled at each other lovingly. The sight stirred feelings in Cole that he had thought long since buried. Longing for the special bond that he had once shared with Phoebe. That sense of *rightness* that came from being together with the one you loved. Damn these human emotions! "Anyway," he continued, trying to keep his voice steady. "I couldn't go through with it, obviously. Word got back to the Source, and with yet another failure, the bounty on my head was confirmed and increased.......so, I spent more time drifting. But, even with the bounty on me, I still managed to hear things.....including a plan to wipe out what was left of the Charmed ones. So, I stepped in to stop it. I was still owed a few favours by some of the more *honourable* underground dwellers out there......ones who are not tempted by material things such as bounties. A few potions, some incantations......and I managed to get around that whole power of three thing. I did it because I knew that you two would be in no state to defeat him. And I owed it to Phoebe. She believed in me, she made me realise that there was more to my existence than death and misery......allowing others to suffer. And....I knew that she would want me to do good with my life. So I did."  
  
"And you're the mysterious person that's been reported as helping innocents," Leo concluded.  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"How did you find out?" Prue asked abruptly. "How did you find out that Phoebe was dead?"  
  
Cole's face shuttered, his blue eyes turning to matching chips of ice. "I heard her murderer bragging about it. I didn't believe him......after all, it wouldn't be the first time that a charmed one has been reported dead. But then I got a bad feeling, so I shimmered to the Manor, just in time to see an ambulance leave. It didn't seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere.....as if it didn't need to get anywhere fast. There were a lot of police on the scene, and I saw that detective you're fond of. I overheard them talking....I heard the story, and the victim's name. From what I actually managed to ingest, a masked attacker burst into the house.....he cornered Phoebe in the attic. One of the uniforms said something about Phoebe breaking a window to attract attention.....get help. Strange," he said almost to himself. "It's been a year and the details are still as fresh as the day that --" He stopped, pulling himself back from that place, and focusing on the others. "I figured it for a cover story."  
  
The others were silent, until Prue spoke. "Were you the one that killed him?"  
  
Cole looked at her seriously. "Yes. I was."  
  
"Good," Prue said, a look of remembered fury mixing with the grief on her pale features.  
  
Unsure of how to take that, Cole decided it was time for him to go. "That's it, then," he piped up. "I've filled you in on everything that's happened, so if you'll excuse me --"  
  
"You're just leaving?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes......what's the problem with that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know.....how about the fact that you're just going to go and carry on where you left off....for the last year, you haven't just been endangering the innocents and yourself....but us, too."  
  
"I didn't know you cared," Cole said snidely.  
  
"I don't....at least, not about you. The innocents and my sister, on the other hand......"  
  
Cole smiled grimly. It had been a year, and Prue still managed to rub him up the wrong way. "Endangering? Hell, you're lucky I did what I did. And anyway, what would you have me do? I couldn't exactly come to you two for help. As I remember it, you were both grieving. I'm beginning to think that you would have preferred it if I'd returned to my old ways."  
  
"How do we know you haven't?" Prue countered. "And besides, it's not like you've ever taken our feelings into consideration before."  
  
Cole opened his mouth to make another remark, but Piper cut them both off.  
  
"Right, that's it! Now, we can either rip each others heads off.....or sit and talk calmly, like *adults,* she added diplomatically.  
  
"Adults?" Prue repeated. "Adults don't run off at the first sign of trouble.....they don't think solely of themselves."  
  
"Well, what would you know about that, Prue?" Cole spat out harshly. "When Phoebe needed you -- needed you to understand, to be there for her -- what did you do? You turned her away with your anger. Is it any wonder that she didn't tell you that she hadn't really vanquished me? You would have just let her know that it was one more failure in a long list, that I'm sure you wouldn't have hesitated to detail for her!"  
  
"How dare you?" Prue whispered, emotion stealing her voice.  
  
"How dare I what? Speak the truth? You may hate my guts, Prue, but Phoebe didn't. Now, I don't know how I got as lucky as I did in those few, short months we had together, but......Phoebe loved me.....as much as I loved her. Right up until the day she died."  
  
Although he was once more struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice, the others, even Prue, could see how much the statement had cost him.  
  
And while Cole fought to reign in his feelings, Prue found herself in a battle as well, trying to keep the tears that threatened at bay. What right did he have to -- he had every right, she realised. Because even though she didn't like him, he and Phoebe had loved each other. She was just so confused.....one moment she could feel for him, understand him even....the next, she remembered his past deeds, remembered what he had been before he met Phoebe.....before.....  
  
As if sensing her sisters thoughts, Piper tried to redirect the conversation.  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter what's been going on this last year, not in the grand scope of things. A lot has changed, and we've all needed our chance to grieve.....but what's really important, is now.....the future."  
  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked Piper, trying to martial her thoughts. Even Cole looked a little perplexed as the younger Halliwell addressed him.  
  
"Do you intend to go on like this? Placing you and everyone else in danger?"  
  
Cole slowly arched an eyebrow, his blue eyes now glittering with interest. "What do you suggest?"  
  
Piper took a breath, before forging on. "I think....I think we should join forces."  
  
"What?" Prue spat out, a sentiment that was echoed by Leo and Cole.  
  
"You heard me," Piper continued, her voice a lot more confident than she felt. "I think we should pool our resources. I mean -- Leo said, one of the reasons we haven't faced any power of three threats is because Cole has either taken them out, or weakened them considerably. It would be just like when Phoebe was here and he sometimes offered us his help, only now we could work together. We could get even more done. I know it would be hard....Phoebe was the glue that kept our little --*alliance,* for lack of a better term -- sticking, but I know if we work at it, we can do the same."  
  
She stopped, reluctantly closing her mouth and finally raising her eyes to see how her suggestion had been received. Cole looked cautious, and Leo thoughtful. While Prue looked as if she couldn't decide *what* to think.  
  
"Listen," Cole suddenly cut in. "I have a ....prior engagement. I can't miss it, so...."  
  
"Why don't we think it over," Piper put forward.  
  
Cole opened his mouth before snapping it shut, only to open it again. "Sure.....I'll think about it."  
  
He stood from the couch stiffly, his body beginning to strobe slightly as he began to shimmer away, only to be interrupted by Prue. "Wait!"  
  
He materialised fully, turning his attention to the eldest Halliwell.  
  
"This....prior engagement.....is it of the demonic kind?"  
  
Cole set his jaw stubbornly. "What if it is?"  
  
Prue arched an eyebrow at his challenging tone, crossing her arms in an unconscious defensive gesture. "Well, if we're thinking of working together, that's the kind of thing we should be aware of.....don't you think? I mean, for all we know, you could be going back to the crypt for the Anarm orb."  
  
Cole's eyes flashed. "And just why would I do that?"  
  
"Because it's reported to grant you your hearts desire......and I know what the first thought to pop into *my* head was."  
  
Both pairs of blue eyes regarded the other, each trying to test it's opposite as Piper and Leo looked on.  
  
"Okay," Piper whispered. "Are they *communicating?*"  
  
Leo just nodded. "I think so."  
  
"Well," Prue carried on. "Is it or not?"  
  
The half demon eyed her thoughtfully, knowing that the two witches and their Whitelighter were doing the same to him. "Alright. Yes, it's of the demonic variety. An upper level demon has been stalking the members of a local coven. He managed to kill the first witch before I caught wind of it, but I've since prevented two more --"  
  
"Wait," Piper suddenly cut in, turning to Leo. "Isn't this something that we should have been apprised of? I mean, evil hurting good, needs to be stopped.....it's kind of our *job.*"  
  
All Leo could do was shrug. "I -- I don't know......obviously the Elders didn't think you should be involved yet."  
  
As Piper opened her mouth to say exactly what she thought of the Elders policy towards involvement, she was interrupted by a piercing whistle. As every eye snapped towards Cole in time to see him lower his fingers from his mouth, the half demon look exasperated. "Thank you! As I was saying, he's gone without a kill twice now. I should be able to take care of him, though. I'll make sure nothing happens tonight, then hit up one the people I told you about, call in a favour or two."  
  
"Should?"This came from Leo, who seemed to feel the need to direct the conversation away from the Elders.  
  
"Will," Cole replied, putting emphasis on the word. "I *will* be able to take care of him. He may be an upper level demon, but his eagerness to advance within the heirachy will be his downfall. That type of ambition rarely lends itself to brains."  
  
"Well, you would know," Prue muttered before she could stop herself, earning an elbow in the side from Piper, who had moved to stand next to her, and a sharp look from Cole. "Because you're a demon. And you know *other* demons. That's what I meant," she amended.  
  
"Right," Cole drawled. He had one more thing to say before he left. "And about the orb......I don't intend to use it...for the same reason I knew you wouldn't. Because to do so would be crossing the line. And I don't think that's something our 'hearts desire' would want us to do." He paused to let them digest his words, before speaking once more. " Good bye." And with that, he abruptly shimmered away, though no one tried to stop him this time.  
  
"Prue!" Piper groaned as soon as he was gone, turning to her sister.  
  
"What?!" Prue defended herself. "What did you expect, Piper, that I would just welcome him back here with open arms? He hates me, too. And hey, how does him just disappearing mid-conversation bode for this alliance we're supposed to be building?"  
  
"Hey, don't try to deflect attention off you by highlighting Cole," Piper warned, her finger up and pointing at Prue to emphasize her point. "Now, I'm not a huge fan of the guy myself. But......we could really do with his help. Think of our innocents," she appealed. "With his help, our chances of completing our -- *missions,* for lack of a better term -- increases. We need him, Prue." And besides, she thought to herself. It's not exactly a good idea to piss powerful demons off.....even if you think they're on your side.  
  
Prue was silent, her blue eyes lowered to the floor. "I know," she acknowledged quietly. " Just....like I said, I need some time to adjust, you know? I mean.... we spent two years of our lives practicing that bad guys were bad.....demons were all evil, and they needed to be treated as such. But then Phoebe met Cole, and she fell in love with him. Changed him completely. I guess....I was afraid that without her influence, he would revert. And yet again, I seem to be proven wrong. I'm the screw up, not Phoebe."  
  
"Prue -- "  
  
"Piper, it's.... sorry. I don't mean to sound so -- I guess it's just that with so much change, thrust on me -- mom dying when we were little, then Grams dying. That whole incident with Roger and calling the engagement off....not to mention finding out that we had this whole Wiccan heritage and our magic. Phoebe's death was just the last straw, and I guess a part of me is just trying to stay as resistant to any more change as I can. It's kinda stupid when you think about it, though."  
  
"What?" Piper asked quietly, knowing that Prue was someone who usually needed to work through things verbally if her feelings were going to order themselves in her overflowing head.  
  
"Just look at Phoebe and I....Cole was right -- and I did *not* enjoy saying that," she smiled weakly, her gesture being echoed by Piper. "I did think Phoebe was -- I don't know, inferior to me -- for a long time. I thought she was too much like dad, or the dad I remembered, for her own good. But my opinion changed. I saw her for what she really was -- strong, confident, kind and compassionate. And so unsure when it come to me or her own worth. And once I got past my own stupidity, I began to love her even more.....and I really miss the relationship the three of us managed to forge between demon slayings." She paused, running her tongue over her lower lip before speaking again. "What I'm trying to get out, is.....if Cole proves himself, I may have to change my opinion again.....to redress the way I see the world, good and evil, black and white......even the little shades of gray that we sometimes run in to."  
  
Piper nodded, and decided to focus on the less serious areas of her sister's 'confession.' Allowing a small grin to grace her face, she spoke. "I don't know, Prue.....d'ya think the great and infallible Prue Halliwell can deal with something like that?"  
  
Prue let out a breath that could have been a sob or a laugh. "Thanks, Piper," she said, swatting her sister on the arm.  
  
"Yeah, well, " Piper added. "I knew you'd get there eventually, Prue. You just needed to work it out for yourself. That's all."  
  
"Ugh! I hate this! I hate being so indecisive. I mean..... I keep see- sawing between hating Cole, what he is, what he's done. And -- well, *like* is probably too strong a word, but -- *admiring* him for the way he changed himself, when half of him must have been fighting to break out. After all of our brushes with evil, I know how seductive it can be. And I wasn't even born to it, like he was."  
  
"What else?" Piper prompted again, patience shining in her soft voice. She knew Prue wasn't completely done.  
  
"Kind of....grateful. Because despite all of the crap she and Cole went through, Cole made Phoebe happy. Happier than I'd seen her in a long time. So, what it all boils down to is......I'll give him a chance."  
  
She finally fell silent, her mind much lighter for talking things through.  
  
Leo used the lull in conversation to redirect the subject slightly, clearing his throat to get the sister's attention.  
  
"Ah.....since I never actually got to see the Elders, do you guys want me to go back 'up there?' See if they have anything on Cole?"  
  
"I don't think they will," Prue offered. "I mean, if they did, they would have known that Cole was the guy they've been scratching their heads over for the last eight months."  
  
"I agree," Piper said. "But they may have some info' on the guy Cole is chasing."  
  
"Good thinking," Prue praised her sister with a smile.  
  
"Alright. I'll go try that -- "  
  
"Not tonight," Piper put in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's bedtime," she patiently explained.  
  
"The forces of darkness don't always take things like that into consideration, though, honey," Leo said just as patiently.  
  
"Yes, but we are not the forces of darkness. Now, I've had a really weird day......I want my husband with me tonight."  
  
As she let the toll the days events had taken on her wash over her, Leo immediately moved over to his wife, wrapping his arms about her tightly.  
  
Watching Piper sink gratefully into the embrace of her husband, Prue gave a small smile and then pointed to the stairs. "I'm gonna.... get some sleep. You know, long day, much action......" She trailed off, knowing she had lost the couples attention. "Okay," she whispered to herself, taking off for her room.  
  
A minute or so after her departure, Piper noticed her absence. "Bye -- Oh."  
  
Focusing on Leo once more, Piper gave him her most seductive smile. "Well, Mr Wyatt. I think that we should take a leaf out of Prue's book."  
  
"Bed?" Leo guessed.  
  
"Bed," Piper confirmed with an emphatic nod.  
  
Leo grinned at her, more than happy to help distract Piper from more serious thoughts. Tightening his hold on her, he began to orb the two upstairs. As the lights had almost faded, Piper's voice was heard echoing in the living room. "Wait!"  
  
The blue lights shone brightly as the couple appeared back in the room.  
  
"Forgot the candles," Piper explained. Rushing to the table, she blew out the candles that she had lit earlier. As she extinguished the flame, a thought crossed her mind. Sneaking a look at Leo and considering where they were about to go, Piper quickly gathered up as many candles as she could manage, before returning to Leo. "Mood lighting," she offered, her grin firmly in place, as Leo grabbed her again. And as they orbed again upstairs, the last thing heard in the abandoned room was a loudly echoing, 'Ooh!"  
  
***** 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, sorry it took so long....blame my piece of crap computer. The next chapter may take even longer, since it keeps breaking down. I apologise in advance.  
  
Now, I have to mention this. 'The Good Fight,' actually was slightly inspired by a scene from 'The Demon Who Came In From The Cold.'  
  
During the teaser [I think ] when Cole entered P3, he was greeted rather enthusiastically by Prue. Now, considering the events of the previous episodes [ ie: Prue not being able to stand him] I thought it was weird. Now, this could have been a result of the speculated off screen relationships, but I kinda like the idea of a Cole/ Prue friendship. Which is one of the reasons this story exists. I don't believe they'd just 'click.' They'd have to work at it....and so this story was born. Those worried about the relationship going further however, don't. I believe that Cole and Phoebe belong together. Even though I killed her off.....oops.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
****  
  
~~~  
  
"So," Phoebe said brightly, coming to a stop after fairly bouncing down the last few steps. Placing a hand on a hip, she smiled. "How do I look?"  
  
Piper returned the grin, her own hands resting on her hips as she surveyed her little sister from head to toe. The black dress that Phoebe wore was tight at the bosom and torso, before flaring out into a mid-thigh skirt. It was set off perfectly by the sparkling jewelry that hung from her ears, and encircled her neck, as well as a wrist. Her short hair was allowed to fall freely, framing her face.  
  
Piper pursed her lips. "Oh, I don't know.....fabulous? Gorgeous? Other words ending in 'ous'?"  
  
From the living room doorway, Prue observed her sisters. Even though Phoebe had only been back from New York for a month, both she and Piper had fallen into their old, comfortable relationship. And while it made Prue a little sad that the same could not be said of her and Phoebe, she was glad for them. As if sensing her presence, Phoebe turned to her, once again striking a pose. "Prue? What do you think?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't end in 'ous,' but......beautiful. You look beautiful, Pheebs."  
  
Prue hadn't missed the barely hidden apprehension on her sister's face, and was glad to see it melt away at her compliment. Her dark eyes, so much the opposite of Prue's own blue orbs, glittered happily as her grin grew. "Thanks."  
  
"Hot date?" Piper asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Phoebe answered, moving over to the coat hooks where her jacket was hanging. "We're meeting at some local club.....hey, you guys wanna come?"  
  
Piper gave a laugh, looking down at the red sweater and baggy jeans she was wearing and wiggling her bare toes. "I'm not really dressed for clubbing.....besides, I have a date with a hot bubble bath and a romance novel."  
  
Phoebe nodded, turning to her other sister. "What about you, Prue?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Phoebe," Prue whispered, tossing in her bed. Snapping from her dream state into the waking world, Prue's eyes shot open, scanning the room. Another dream, she thought wearily. Obviously, she hadn't dealt with the days events as well as she'd thought.  
  
After staring at the ceiling in the dim light for what felt like an hour, Prue finally gave up getting any sleep here. The bad memories were only another nights sleep away, and she needed to prevent them from making their appearance. And what better way than by going to the place that had the best memories of all.....Phoebe's room.  
  
***** At the same time as Prue had been woken, Piper was deeply asleep in her own room. The nights activities had left her pleasantly worn out.  
  
Lying next to his sleeping wife, Leo propped his head up on a hand, and just stared down at her. God, she was beautiful. The years events had taken their toll, and the inside changes had reflected on the outside.....she had wondered in a daze for the longest time, pale and fragile, and losing weight at an alarming rate. But she had pulled herself together.....the irony being, that it was because of an attack by a demon. That had shook her up so badly that she had forced herself back on track, gaining back the weight and no longer walking around like a ghost.  
  
There had been a bit of a scare when the two sisters had gone mildly vigilante. But they had seen that their actions were wrong, and had learned from it. And Leo had never been more proud. His one wish, was that Phoebe had been here. Not many people would have expected it from him as her brother in law, but he had loved Phoebe fiercely, just as he did her sisters. His love for Piper had evolved into something more, but he still missed Phoebe, and even knowing where she was now, felt her loss deeply.  
  
Piper shifted in her sleep, giving a little sigh, and Leo laid a comforting hand on her brow. "Shhh, honey. It's okay."  
  
She settled down, actually leaning into his touch. He smiled softly at her, but felt the smile fade as he heard the sound the Elders made to let him know he'd been summoned. "Damn," he whispered.  
  
Climbing from the covers, he quickly donned some sweats, and slipped into the first pair of footwear he could get find.  
  
He thought about waking Piper, but decided to let her rest. She would probably sleep through his orbing, anyway. Leaning over her slightly, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, sweetheart."  
  
She made no response, and with a final stroke of his wife's hair, Leo orbed 'up there,' to see what the Elders needed now.  
  
*****  
  
As the heavy door creaked open, Prue followed it's progress, her bare feet moving softly across the carpeted floor.  
  
The room smelt a little dusty, despite Piper's efforts, as if it hadn't been used in a while. Which of course, it hadn't. Except for the occasional visit from the two remaining sisters, it remained empty.  
  
Knowing her way well, even in the dark, Prue made her way to the bed and sat down.  
  
What was it about this place that made her feel better? Was it Phoebe's things? Like the stuffed toy hidden in the closet that she had kept with her since childhood. Was it the fact that she knew this room had been Phoebe's favourite? Her sanctuary from boys and the usual teenage dramas. From Prue herself, sometimes. When their differences had exploded, igniting burning fights that first Grams, and later Piper had to try and douse. She didn't know.....it just was.  
  
Prue found herself playing with the hem of the tank top she had worn to bed, in order to shy away from those particular thoughts. Phoebe wouldn't want her to dwell on the times when neither had understood the other, but had lashed out in proud defensiveness. No, better to remember the positive things.  
  
It was too dark in here, she decided. Reaching to switch on the bedside lamp -- giving a sigh of relief that the thing still worked -- Prue felt a shiver run through her.  
  
Whoa, she shuddered. What was that saying, about people walking over your grave? Okay, she decided with a grimace. Not the best imagery.  
  
Feeling goose bumps break out, she rubbed her bare arms slightly, glancing around the room she was in, and pausing as she met another pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Jesus!" she gasped, jumping up.  
  
Cole held his hands up defensively, much as he had during his earlier visit, apparently concerned for his safety.  
  
But for some reason she wasn't totally clear on, Prue's first thought *hadn't* been to throw him through a wall. But rather to wait for him to speak.  
  
Piper must definitely be influencing me, she groaned.  
  
"God, don't you know how to knock?"  
  
Alright, she congratulated herself. Not too friendly, not too hostile.  
  
Cole merely raised a dark eyebrow. "It's three in the morning......would you have preferred me to use the doorbell?"  
  
He thought it was funny, she realised. *That* was irritating.  
  
"Hey, don't be so smug....as you pointed out, it's three in the morning.....so what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
A look fluttered over the half demon's face. Was that uncertainty?  
  
"I come here....sometimes. I have since not long after Phoebe died, and.... and I didn't expect you -- "  
  
"You -- you come *here?*" Prue repeated dumbly.  
  
"Y- e - s....." he drew the word out, apparently a little confused that she hadn't exploded at him yet. His confusion increased when her expression softened to match her voice.  
  
"I feel closer to her here.....that's why I come."  
  
Once his surprise at her disclosure had faded, Cole found himself nodding. He had to be careful, he thought. Or all the thoughts and feelings he had bottled for a year would come flooding out. But even as he thought this, a voice seemed to whisper....."Would that be so wrong?"  
  
"She shouldn't have died, you know," he burst out suddenly. Startled, Prue stayed silent, allowing him to work it through. "I mean, not yet. Phoebe should have died an old lady, with her children and grand kids around her......even if that wasn't what I could give her."  
  
Prue realised that she must have looked either interested or confused -- probably both -- because Cole carried on, obviously needing to get this out of his system.  
  
"We had talked a bit about it. If we had decided to have children, that child would have been half witch and one quarter demon.....perhaps one would have cancelled the other out, I don't know. But -- there would have been that risk. And Phoebe knew what a struggle it was for me. She'd have had to think long and hard about choosing that kind of life for her child. Not that we were actually thinking about *having* kids," he hurried to reassure her. "But you know what it's like........sitting up late at night, fantasizing about your future."  
  
It was Prue's turn to nod. Thoughts of her young love with Andy -- of dreaming in a most un-Prue like fashion about her wedding.......*their* children. "Things seldom turn out as we'd like."  
  
Cole gave a small smirk. "Who'd have thought, huh? Here we are, not only in close quarters without suffering serious injury.....but *agreeing* with each other."  
  
Prue felt the corner of her mouth twitch, and she gave into the smile that was threatening. "I know. Phoebe -- " She stopped, feeling a small stab of remembered pain. "Phoebe would be shocked," she continued bravely.  
  
Cole allowed the smirk to blossom into a small smile. "Yes.....but I think she would also be pleased."  
  
He sobered quickly. "Look, there's something that I wanted to ask. Have you -- since she died.....have you seen her?" Without waiting for an answer, he rushed on. "It's just that, Phoebe said that you sometimes saw your mother and grandmother. I just thought -- "  
  
"No," she interrupted quietly.  
  
Seeing that she had his attention, she explained. "Grams came and -- she said that the Elders wouldn't let her come. Because she had to adjust to what had happened...and because *we* had to get used to it....we had to accept it, grieve for her and move on."  
  
The half demons lips thinned to a mere line in anger. "Pompous, self righteous, arrogant bas --"  
  
"Hey," Prue cut in. "That's my bosses you're talking about." She carefully hid her own views on the Elders. "Besides......if you meant what you said.....that you want to help....well, they're kind of *your* bosses now, too."  
  
Both of Cole's eyebrows raised at this. It was obviously not something he had considered. "Maybe....maybe you're right." A devious look that Prue recognised spread across his dimly lit features. "Besides, I was a lawyer.....I know it's a human habit to despise those that you work for."  
  
Prue let her head fall back, her gaze focused heavenward as if seeking help. Though he had a point.....she just had to remember Bucklands. Eugh.  
  
"My," she said sarcastically. "How I've missed that razor sharp wit."  
  
Cole frowned, the gesture playful as opposed to arrogant. "No more than I've missed that scathing mouth of yours. You know Halliwell, if you keep this up, we may, possibly, be in danger of becoming friends."  
  
Prue bit her bottom lip slightly in nervousness. Phoebe, give me strength."Would that really be so bad?"  
  
There. She'd said it. She had offered the olive branch. But would he take it.  
  
"No," he said sincerely. "I don't think it would."  
  
He gave a tentative smile, and Prue found herself returning it. Oh Phoebe, she thought to herself. If only you could have been here, to see this.  
  
After a moment, he seemed to remember himself.  
  
"Well, I'll go.....you need your beauty sleep, Halliwell."  
  
Her mouth dropped open at the insult, until she caught the twinkle in his blue eyes, and flashed onto something Phoebe had said a long time ago.  
  
~ "It's his eyes, you know? He could convince the devil himself that hell was cold, until]] you see that damn sparkle in his eyes. Then you know, it's all a joke."~  
  
She decided to give as good as she got. "Ha! Well, that explains you......how long has it been since you had any sleep.....100 years?"  
  
He gave a small chuckle. "Touche. Goodnight, Prue."  
  
"'Night, Cole," she said quietly.  
  
And as he shimmered away, Prue realised that she felt a little better.  
  
"Wonders will never cease, eh, Pheebs?" she whispered. There was no answer, though she always found herself waiting. Sighing, Prue shuffled to the bed, laying down and snuggling under the covers.  
  
"Goodnight, Pheebs," she murmured, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. A rest that was sounder than slumber had been in a long time. 


	10. Chapter 10

First up, THANK YOU so much for all the wonderful feedback....it serves to not only let me know people are actually reading my stories, but encourage me to continue writing. And the suggestions people have made in their reviews have helped shape the story, so thank you.  
  
And to the person who offered to kick my computer in....I think you're threat worked, because this is one of those time I've managed to get two chapters in before it broke.G This may be a bit short, but I wanted to be sure it would be posted sometime this month.  
  
*****  
  
With a sleepy, contented sigh, Piper Halliwell rolled over in bed, one arm reaching out in an instinctive search for the warmth it remembered being there. But when the questing hand encountered a cold, empty space, the owners eyes popped open. Piper struggled into a sitting position, pulling the covers up as she did so to ward off the morning chill she could feel.  
  
Okay, she thought. Where is he. "Leo?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Well, what did you expect, she chided herself. That he was hiding?  
  
So, he wasn't here. She couldn't hear water running, so that usually meant that she could rule out the bathroom. That meant either downstairs or....'up there.'  
  
Damn, Piper groaned. Couldn't they have left us alone for just a few more days?  
  
Letting out another sigh that was anything but content, Piper wrestled herself free of the sheets, and stumbled out of her room, heading for the bathroom. Maybe a shower would work off some of the frustration at waking up without her husband.....*again.*  
  
There was still no noise coming from inside the room, so Piper guessed that Prue either wasn't up yet, or had already visited the bathroom. She stormed in, but didn't give in to the temptation to slam the door. Twisting the shower controls and adjusting the water temperature, Piper mused to herself that perhaps it was time that she and Leo had a *long* talk about mid-night disappearances. A *very* long talk.  
  
*****  
  
When Piper finally made it downstairs, she found Prue already sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning."  
  
"Good morning," Prue replied cheerfully. Wait, cheerfully?  
  
"You're in a good mood this morning," Piper observed, grabbing the coffee pot and debating whether or not to just pour it down her throat.  
  
Prue had both hands wrapped around her mug of coffee, and she looked up thoughtfully. "Yes......I guess I am."  
  
Piper nodded. Okay......cryptic. She could do cryptic.  
  
"Any particular reason why?"  
  
Prue regarded the drink in her hands, not certain of her sisters response. "Cole visited last night."  
  
Alright, Piper thought as she narrowly stopped herself from choking. Not that cryptic. "Cole was here.....when? And again, what's with the good mood? Oh God, you didn't vanquish him, did you?" She half rose from her seat, probably about to start freaking in true Piper Halliwell fashion, until Prue grabbed her arm, grounding her.  
  
"Piper, calm down. I didn't vanquish him....okay? Now, sit."  
  
Piper sat obediently, her expression still confused. "Prue.....start from the beginning. Cole was here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night....I woke up, couldn't get back to sleep. I went to Phoebe's room, and after I was there a minute or two, Cole turned up."  
  
The younger Halliwell frowned. "I hope you told him what we think of him just shimmering into our home whenever he feels like it."  
  
"Sort of. Anyway.....I remembered what you said, and I gave him a chance."  
  
"And?" Piper prompted.  
  
"And.....we talked. No shouting, no bloodshed. Just....some sort of understanding being reached. I -- well, when I stopped being so suspicious and clinging onto my past resentments, I found out we weren't so different after all. I mean..... we both loved Phoebe. That's as good a basis for a -- friendship, of sorts -- as any reason, so...."  
  
"So...." Piper looked slightly bemused. "You're friends, now?"  
  
Prue smirked and shrugged. "I don't know about that, but......we definitely bonded over something. You were right. He could be a big help to us......evil ass kicking wise. I think, however, if I have to be around Cole and his version of a sense of humour for long, I'll go crazy."  
  
Piper laughed, a pure sound that had been missing from the Halliwell household for a while now. "Hey, you want some breakfast?"  
  
Prue's brow knitted in consideration. "You know, I think I do."  
  
"Great. Anything in particular, or --"  
  
"I don't know. Surprise me."  
  
Piper inclined her head, jumping to her feet and hurrying to her task. Seeing Prue so happy for once had revitalised her own mood, and she started breakfast with a vengeance, pleased that things seemed to be going *their* way now.  
  
*****  
  
~  
  
Giggling helplessly, Phoebe rolled away from Cole, taking most of the sheet with her.  
  
"Hey," he complained playfully.  
  
"What, I've got more to cover up than you," she grinned.  
  
"That's true," he dutifully agreed. "But, unless I've been dreaming for the last few months, I've already seen it.....so you don't have to cover up."  
  
Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "Well, if that's true, then I've already seen everything *you* have, so *you* don't need this cover, which means....*I* can have it." To top off her declaration, she gave a good, strong tug on the sheet, pulling it off Cole and exposing him fully.  
  
"Hey!" he protested again, pouncing on his lover as she shrieked in delight. Once they were finished wrestling over the sheet, Cole managed to win, taking the covering from Phoebe.  
  
"Ha! I think you'll find this is *my* cover." What was it about this woman that made him feel so.....free?  
  
Phoebe merely lay there, her breath coming in pants. "Cole," she whined as pitifully as she could. "Now I'm cold."  
  
She was pulling out the big guns now, Cole thought. The pouty lower lip, the batting eyelashes. All combining to make the half demon putty in her small hands.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled, spreading the sheet over both of them. "Happy now?"  
  
"Yes," she announced happily, snuggling herself into his body. Deciding that giving up his victory this once was well worth the reward he was receiving from Phoebe, Cole wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him tightly.  
  
"I wish we could stay this way forever, you know?" Phoebe murmured. "Just you, me --"  
  
"A bed," Cole put in.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe laughed, swatting his chest. "The bed is good, but what I meant was.....just us. Alone. Away from the world."  
  
"You mean away from the demons, and the constant fighting."  
  
"Yes." He didn't have to be able to see her face to know she was probably smiling that wistful little smile that made him hurt for her. "Don't get me wrong, I like being a witch.....doing good. But the constant struggles....the fact that we aren't even supposed to *like* each other, let alone have a relationship.....it wears you down a little, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Cole agreed quietly.  
  
Feeling her shifting against him slightly, he loosened his grip a little, guessing she was up to something. His guess was confirmed when she grasped a handful of the sheet, pulling again.  
  
"Oh no you don't."  
  
He had been prepared for her, and Phoebe soon found that no matter how hard she tugged, it wasn't moving an inch.  
  
This didn't stop her though. She just employed a different method of execution.....  
  
"Cole...I'm really cold. As amazing as it feels with your arms wrapped around me, I really want some more cover....please?"  
  
Ah, the half demon groaned inwardly. The big guns were out in force.  
  
"Fine," he allowed, secretly pleased, as giving her more of the sheet enabled him to cosy up to her more. But he couldn't let her know that, could he?  
  
"I don't get it," Cole growled. "I was one of the most feared demons in all the underworld. If the Source had an impossible, horrible deed he needed performing, then he came to me.....so how is it that you have me wrapped around your little finger, huh?"  
  
He had meant it as a joke, but when there was no answer, Cole knew he had inadvertently struck a nerve.  
  
"I'm sorry, Phoebe....I was just kidding."  
  
Cole felt her let out a breath. "I know, baby.....I know. I just...."  
  
"You just sometimes remember what I am....what I've done in my past?" he answered for her.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly.  
  
Cole tried to fight down the strange pain he was feeling in his chest. "You know....it's not too late to finish this.....you could still walk away, find yourself someone who didn't use to be one of the Source's best assassins."  
  
After a moment of silence, Phoebe spoke again. "Yes......I could --"  
  
Oh God, Cole thought.  
  
"-- But, that would be no good.....see, I'm already madly in love." She pulled back far enough that she was leaning over him, their eyes locked, blue to brown. "And I could no more walk away from him than stop breathing."  
  
Cole felt that strange pain change, warmth spreading through his body. "I love you," he told her.  
  
Her full lips curved into a gentle smile. "And I love you too, baby," she whispered.  
  
Her responded to her smile, the expression turning into a grin as she lowered her face to his, kissing him.  
  
Their kiss grew more and more passionate, their energy feeding off each other, as if a fire consuming them.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe groaned, breaking their kiss.  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"Cole, help me."  
  
What? Cole looked up, confused. They were still in the bedroom, still together. But Phoebe no longer looked full of passion.....she looked as if she were in pain. "Phoebe?" he whispered.  
  
"Cole, help me!" she moaned, clutching at her stomach. He looked down, gasping at what he saw. It was an Athame handle, it's blade embedded deeply into Phoebe's flesh.  
  
"Cole?" She said his name one more time, her voice nothing but a faint breath. Grasping her shoulders gently, Cole rolled her onto her back, his hands fluttering uselessly over her wound.  
  
"Phoebe -- oh, God, baby....it's okay, it'll be okay."  
  
But as he looked into Phoebe's eyes, noting her glassy stare and the way her chest no longer moved with oxygen, Cole knew it would never be okay again.  
  
~~  
  
With a huge gulp of air, Cole Turner flew into a sitting position, his heart beating so rapidly he vaguely thought that the whole neighbourhood would be able to hear it. What had started out as a pleasant remembering of a night spent resting in Phoebe's arms, had quickly turned into a frightening nightmare about her death.  
  
His breathing somewhat under control, Cole stood from the bed he was in, shuffling over to the only window in the small room he was currently renting. Moving the curtain slightly, he saw that it was already morning. In fact, judging by the hustle and bustle of the masses below, he had actually slept through a large portion of that.  
  
He shook his head in frustration. The image of a bleeding Phoebe was still fresh in his mind.  
  
Focus on the *real* part of the dream, he told himself. The part where Phoebe let you know how much she loved you.....the way she could make you feel like the most important man in the world one moment, and then a child laughing happily in the next.  
  
There had been so many sides to Phoebe, and Cole had loved them all.  
  
The thought made him smile, and the less pleasant aspects of the dream faded, melting in the heat of remembered passion between the two.  
  
Deliberately ignoring the way his hands still shook slightly, Cole moved over to the dresser, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. He desperately wanted a shower, but knew he would miss his 'appointment' with an old 'colleague' if he did. The man -- or rather, demon -- had seemed welcoming enough when they'd run into each other underground, but Cole knew there was no trust between demons. Thankfully, Cole didn't need this demon to trust him, or vice versa. He just needed him to think that Belthazor was trying to make a comeback.....by eliminating a common rival. If all went to plan, Cole would have one more location at which to try and stop the demon responsible for a recent spate of attempts on witches lives.....and with the enlisted help of the two remaining Halliwell's, as well as their Whitelighter, Cole had a good feeling about his chances of finally stopping him.  
  
***** 


	11. Chapter 11

First of all, I apologise for the length of time this chapter has taken me. After the upload of my last chapter, my computer broke down. When it didn't pop on as anticipated a few days later, we put it into the shop. After almost a week, we got it back, and I wrote this. This is actually the longest chapter I've written so far, so I hope you enjoy it. Things are starting to come together....:) Thank you.  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
Humming softly to herself, Piper hefted a box of club supplies onto the counter. Her staff at P3, while a little confused at their their bosses boyant mood, were grateful that that at least some of the melancoly that had seemed to be bogging her down this last year, appeared to be gone. This usually only happened when either her husband or her older sister came to visit, but neither were here now. It didn't matter to them, though. They were just content to see that Piper seemed to be more like her old self.  
  
Piper looked up as she heard someone calling her name. "Yes?"  
  
It was Chris, the barman who had told her about Prue's agitated phone call the other day.  
  
"Your sister's on the phone."  
  
Okay, Piper thought. Deja Vu, much? Hoping that something hadn't upset Prue again, Piper thanked Chris and went to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Piper, " came Prue's warm voice.  
  
Piper felt her eyebrows raise, a little surprised at Prue's seemingly good mood. "Er....did something happen?"  
  
"Um, nope," Prue answered, laughter in her voice. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you just sound...." how could she put this ....."happy." Piper cringed as she realised how that sounded. "Not that you're not normally....you are, just not that often. And that doesn't make you a bad person to be around --"  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop babbling."  
  
"Okay," Piper agreed in a small voice.  
  
"You're right, I'm not usually in this good of a mood. But I told you, I'm turning over a new leaf. No more wallowing. Plus, I just got *the* best assignment."  
  
Piper felt her mouth stretch into a smile at the enthusiasm in Prue's voice. "Really? Congratulations.....what is it?"  
  
"Ah, well, I can't tell you.....nothing's been confirmed, but from what I was told, it's going to be great! I'll tell you more when we get home."  
  
"What, you can't tell me over the phone? It can't be that cloak and dagger, can it?"  
  
"You'd be surprised.....let's just say, if word got out, it wouldn't be an exclusive.....we'd lose the coverage we need."  
  
"It's okay, Prue. I was just kidding."  
  
Prue relaxed on her end of the line. "Anyway, what I really called for, is to get your opinion on something."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
The elder Halliwell grinned at her sisters choice of words. "Funny. Alright, I was thinking we could have a special dinner tonight. You know, celebrate *things,* and the fact I got a great assignment. What do you say?"  
  
Unaware that her staff were watching her smiling face with something close to relief, Piper answered. "I say it's a great idea, Prue. What shall we have? I'll need to pick some things up."  
  
"Uh, uh," Prue disagreed. "No, *I* will get what we need....I even have an idea as to what to have. I know cooking is your forte, though, so I'll probably need your help in making it."  
  
"Oh, erm, okay," Piper fumbled. "Just.....let me know what time to be back for."  
  
"Say about.....five? We should get it done in plenty of time, then."  
  
"Okay," Piper laughed. "You know, I think I really like this new Prue."  
  
She heard an intake of breath over the line, and then the same breath being expelled. "You know?" her sister asked. "So do I."  
  
***** ****** *******  
  
"When will he be here?"  
  
"Soon," the demon replied. "But master....we have met once today, and Belthazor seemed......disturbed. He cut our conference short, and arranged this meeting. Is it possible that he knows of our intentions?"  
  
The other considered. "Never underestimate those that you deal with.....for there is always the possibility that they have discovered something you did not wish them to be privy to. But in this instance, I think not. Unless......"  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Unless *you* have let something slip?"  
  
"No, no master," the demon fervently denied.  
  
"Good.....now remember. As soon as Belthazor arrives, give him the information, discover what he knows of me, and *then* attempt an attack on him. Be sure to douse the Athame in the poison. If he survives.....then he truly will be worthy for our cause."  
  
"But...h-how do you know he will turn for the cause? Even the Source himself could not return Belthazor to his true ways."  
  
Slowly, Xium turned on the other demon, watching in satisfaction as the whelp cowered on his knees, head bowed. "He will turn.....because I will see to it. I have my ways, ways lost for many centuries under the human plague that has swept the Earth. Ways that no demon -- especially a half breed weakling like Belthazor -- will be able to hold out against. He will turn.....and soon, so will others. For our cause is a just one."  
  
The other demon risked a quick glance up, seeing his masters face for a brief second. "But....master, you know that I am no match for Belthazor. He may be a half breed as you have said, but.....b-but he is still one of the strongest there is. I will be killed."  
  
Xium's expression did not change. "Yes," he confirmed. "That is a likely outcome. But by doing so, you not only die for the cause, but you die quickly. Because if you fail me.....your death would neither be quick or for the cause......but rather, for my own amusement." Crouching slowly, Dasmar brought his face close to the downturned one of the quivering demon. "And I do not bore easily."  
  
The kneeling demons head hung even lower as his master laughed. "Just make sure Belthazor gets the location of my next victim's death.....and this one will die. I allowed the others to live, merely so that imbecile would think that he had the means to beat me. And if he survives his trial, he will attempt to save the witches. And when he gallops in on his trusty steed, to rescue the fair maiden....." Xium's eyes glowed. "He will be mine."  
  
***** ****** *******  
  
~~ "Ugh, it's staring at me!"  
  
With a heart felt sigh, Piper assured her sister. "Phoebe, it's dead, okay? It's not staring at you."  
  
Gingerly nudging the dead fish with a pair of salad tongs that she'd found on the counter, Phoebe grimaced again. "So....it's still got eyes."  
  
"Not for long," Piper declared.  
  
Further conversation was cut off as Prue breezed into the kitchen, sweeping over to the refridgerator, and opening the door. "Hey," she greeted, taking out a bottle of water, and moving to the counter to see what had occupied her sisters. "Ugh, is that thing staring at us?"  
  
"Thank you!" Phoebe said loudly, giving Piper a dirty look that was returned.  
  
"No, Prudence, it isn't. And don't tell me it's got eyes....I know it has eyes. But as I told our darling baby sister here, that won't be a permanent condition."  
  
"Good, 'cause if there's one thing that freaks me out in our world of witches, Warlocks and Demons, it's being eyeballed by a dead fish."  
  
Pursing her lips, Piper briskly reached out past Phoebe, snagging a wicked looking knife from the counter.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe protested as her sister brought her arm back, the blade on the knife catching the overhead light. Piper gave no reply, merely manuevering past the younger Halliwell and grabbing the much talked about fish. Slamming it none too gently down on the cutting board, she neatly chopped the head off.  
  
"Eugh," Phoebe and Prue chorused, watching as Piper then picked up the decapitated fish part, and wrapped in some paper before binning it. "There, happy?"  
  
Eyes focused on the knife still being weilded by their less that pleased sibling, both woman nodded their heads. "Uh huh," they said together. Satisfied, Piper promptly spun from them, trying to supress her smile as she carried on with her preparations.  
  
~  
  
Smiling fondly at the memories, Piper closed the front door of the manor behind her. Taking her coat off and hanging it up, she gave her head a little shake, trying to clear it of thoughts of past dinners prepared and shared under the Halliwell roof. "Prue!" she called instead. "I'm home."  
  
"In the kitchen!" came the reply.  
  
Locating her sister, Piper entered the kitchen, her eyebrows raising as she took in the boiling pots and pans, ingrediants strewn across the kitchen counter tops. "Wow.....I see you started without me?"  
  
Prue grinned. "Yeah, I...I kinda wanted to do most of it myself, you know? You do most of the cooking as it is, so I kinda wanted to try. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course it is, Prue. But I have to at least help, so what can I do?"  
  
Blowing out air through pursed lips, Prue surveyed the kitchen, hands on hips. "Oh, er....if you could chop that," she directed, pointing at the ingrediant, "that would be a big help."  
  
"Sure." Piper moved to the sink, quickly washing and drying her hands before she began handling the food. Selecting a sharp knife, she began to expertly chop. They continued in silence, until Piper spoke.  
  
"Prue? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Prue nodded, scooping up a handful of diced vegable and dropping it into a simmering pot. "Of course."  
  
"Well.....I was thinking --"  
  
"Now Piper, you know that can be dangerous," Prue said, straight-faced, only smiling at her own joke when Piper swatted her arm with a peeved, "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry," she apologised. "Now, you were saying?"  
  
"I was saying.....I think we should do something for Phoebe's birthday."  
  
As she waited for Prue's reaction, Piper absently wondered when things had changed....when she had become able to mention her sister's name and not feel the terrible pain that she had lived with for the last year. It seemed as if they really were finally moving past this.  
  
"Huh?" Piper realised that as her thoughts had strayed, she hadn't heard Prue's answer.  
  
"I said, I think that's a good idea."  
  
Piper did another double-take. "You do?"  
  
Prue continued, one hand stirring the bubbling pot. "Yeah. I - Idon't know, but.....lately I think I'm....coming to terms with loosing Phoebe. Don't get me wrong, if I had the chance to, I'd have her back in a heartbeat, but...."  
  
"But it feels a little easier, now?" Piper suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Prue gave a small smile. "And I know that Phoebe would be pleased that we've carried on." Looking down at the stove, she added, "we actually talked about it, once."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After Phoebe's brush with Anton and her evil past life.....we talked about the possibility of one of us dying. And we both agreed that, if either of us ever died, that we would want the others to go on."  
  
Piper didn't know whether to be shocked at the news that such a conversation had taken place without her, or saddened that circumstances had led her sisters to even have to discuss such a thing. So she settled on a combination of the two. "Um, why wasn't I involved?"  
  
"Well, you were already having trouble with the whole Leo and Dan love triangle thing, and we didn't want to upset you any more."  
  
That didn't really make Piper feel any beter, but she decided to leave it at that for now.  
  
"The point is, Piper....I think it would be a great idea. Maybe....we could say a few words, light a few candles.....or we could all just get together."  
  
"All?"  
  
"Yeah," Prue said. She saw Piper's expression, and realised what her sister was up to. "You just going to make me say it, aren't you?"  
  
Piper's look didn't change much, except to get a little more smug. "Uh huh."  
  
Prue heaved a sigh. "Fine," she elaborated. " I mean you, me, Leo, maybe Daryl if he's not busy, and.....and Cole."  
  
Piper threw an arm around Prue, drawing her near. "There, was that so hard?"  
  
"No, it wasn't. I've accepted that Cole is going to be a part of our life......for as long as he stays on the side of good."  
  
"Of course," Piper agreed.  
  
"Which had better be for a good, long time," came a voice from behind them. They turned as one, Prue smiling warmly at Leo, as Piper moved to her husband, greeting him enthusiastically.  
  
"Mmmm, what was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing....just....in a good mood, I guess," his wife replied. Keeping the smile on her face, she swatted his chest....hard.  
  
"Ow....hey, what was *that* for?" he asked, rubbing his chest theatrically.  
  
"For leaving without telling me last night."  
  
He had the sense to look apologetic. "But I didn't want to wake you."  
  
She just gave him a knowing look, moving back to the counter next to Prue.  
  
"So," Leo said, trying to steer the conversation away from the events and summons of last night.....and the slightly disturbing news he had been told. There was time for that later. "What are you doing?"  
  
"We're cooking dinner, Leo," Prue deadpanned.  
  
"Oh....I meant, any special occasion?"  
  
The two sisters looked at each other, considering, before Prue spoke. "Just.....celebrating that we've exorsised some old ghosts......that now we can finally start to move on with our lives properly."  
  
Leo smiled, glad to see them so content, though inside he prayed that the latest warning to come from the Elders wouldn't spoil it. "Well, we've exorsised our fair share of real ghosts.....it's about time we got to recieve the benifit of our own expertise."  
  
The sisters didn't answer, both simply rolling their eyes and laughing at Leo's expression as Piper threw the dishcloth from the counter at him, hitting him square between the eyes.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The Elders news could *definitely* wait 'til later, Leo decided.  
  
***** ****** *******  
  
Cautiously gliding forward, Cole Turner scanned his surroundings. He'd never been particularly fond of underground caves, ones dripping moisture and harbouring a potential attacker least of all. He'd already met with his demon imformant once today, but his nerves had been on edge from the nightmare he'd dreamt, so he'd cut the meeting short, knowing it would do no good if he were to kill the demon before he'd gotten to information out of him. So now here he was, getting dripped on, and trying hard to concentrate on being alert for any signs of threat.  
  
There! A noise sounded up ahead, and Cole moved his pace up a little, an energy ball glowing weakly in his hand. Enough to light the way a little and ready to be launched at the first sign of attack, but not bright enough to alert anyone or *anything* that was behind that bend.  
  
He thought he heard voices, but couldn't be sure, and as his head rounded the corner, he realised that he had been mistaken. Only his 'fellow' demon was there, kneeling on the floor, his head dropped low.  
  
Determining that there was no real need for the energy ball *just* yet, Cole let it disapate in his hand, and slowly stepped forward. He watched as the demon jumped up, his own arm rising, flame burning in the palm of his hand. Knowing that even if the other demon had thrown the flame that he would be able to counteract it with his own energy ball, Cole simply stood there, his hands at his sides.  
  
"Hello Dasmar," he said.  
  
Dasmar relaxed slightly, the flame extinguishing. "Belthazor. Prompt, as always."  
  
"I try," Cole said, his smile insincire. "Now that that's out of the way, how about we get down to the real reason we're both here?"  
  
Dasmar frowned. "Exactly what I was willing to do this morning, Belthazor. If you'll remember, *you* were the one who cut our meeting short."  
  
"I had other, more pressing matters to attend to. But I'm here now, so tell me.....were will he strike next?"  
  
The other demon turned from Cole, busying his hands by nervously fidgiting with a candle holder that stood empty on the rocky alter in front of him. "One thing first, Belthazor. What do you know of the one you seek?"  
  
It was Cole's turn to frown. "What does that matter?"  
  
Dasmar spun towards him suddenly. "It matters a great deal! Now answer the question, Belthazor, or our business here is concluded."  
  
Stepping forward menacingly, Cole towered over the shorter demon. "I don't respond well to threats, Dasmar."  
  
Dasmar automatically stumbled back a pace, his hands raising as if to ward Cole off. "No, no threat, Belthazor! I merely.....I merely wish to compare my knowledge with yours, in order to make sure we have missed nothing. It wouldn't do for you to go off unprepared, and fall prey to the same fate as the witches that first allerted us to this demons existence."  
  
Cole's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You know of the murdered witches?"  
  
"Yes. What do you think my reason for dispatching off this one is? I know that if he continues in this manner, he will soon gain the Sources favour."  
  
"And....you had hoped to procure it yourself?" Cole guessed.  
  
Something a lot like relief entered Dasmar's expression, but it was soon gone. "But of course. Every demon aspires to it, for it brings with it power."  
  
"Not every demon," Cole muttered under his breath, catching himself and hoping the other demon hadn't overheard him. Dasmar appeared not to have, his gaze and his restless fingers once more on the candle holder.  
  
"And as for what I know of the demon responsible for the recent spate of witch killings.....my knowledge is very little. He strikes when it is dark, catching the witch alone and unawares. He uses an Athame to dispatch them, never any demonic powers. So far he has stuck to elimanating members of the same covern, but is also suspected of being behind the demise of several more such groups."  
  
Again, something close to relief showed on Dasmar's face. "That is all?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"My information is the same. I have nothing to add to yours."  
  
"Very well. Now.....There are only four members of this covern surviving. I'm responsible for saving two of them, but there's nothing to say he won't make another attempt. Now, I could waste time learning their habits, their ways, dividing my energies between them......or you could tell me what you know."  
  
Dasmar seemed to consider it, his beady grey eyes darting about the cave. "Very well. There is a small park, not far from where the covern's members *congragrated.*" He said the word as if it were distasteful, which Cole suposed to a demon, it would be. Again marvelling at how much he had been changed, he listened to the other demon to continue.  
  
"Tomorrow, possibly the next day, they will be having a ceremony of sorts, for their fallen members, as well as to cast protection spells. It would be a simple thing for the one responsible to merely catch one unawares.....perhaps take them all out at once."  
  
Clever, Cole thought. But he had to wonder where this demon was getting such detailed information from. But now was not the time to ask. He could only proceed cautiously, and hope that he didn't perish in the attempt. "Alright. Now, if you'll excuse me, I see to have an overwhelming urge to depart this place." And suiting his actions to his words, he turned to leave, until muffled words from behind him caused him to pause.  
  
"For the cause."  
  
Before Cole could react, there was a displacement of air behind him, making him spin. He was confonted with the sight of Dasmar, rushing towards him with an Athame drawn. Cole readied an energy ball, aiming at Dasmar, before throwing it. Seeing what he intended, Dasmar changed tactics, using the Athame as he would a fire ball, and launching it through the air at Cole. As Cole's energy ball found it's mark, blue energy igniting and crackling on and around Dasmar, so did the Athame, it's blade sinking deep into Cole's shoulder. He bit back his grunt of pain as Dasmar screamed, his body smoking before it finally seemed to explode in a hail of black sparks, disapearing.  
  
Reaching for the knifes handle, Cole braced himself and pulled. The blade slid free, the damage inflicted by it leaving it, and Cole's hand, slick with blood. Pulling a face in distaste, Cole threw the weapon to the ground, thinking of it no more as he held a hand to his wound, shimmering out of the cavern.  
  
He didn't notice it's unnatural glow as he left, nor did he notice the strange black liquid visible on spots not covered with his blood......the same black substance that his wound now held traces of.  
  
***** ****** 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, firstly, I want to say sorry for this taking so long. I hope the length of time between chapters hasn't put anyone off, but I've been having some MORE problems with my comp lately. I'm trying to overcome this, and hope to get them written and posted quicker in the future.   
  
Secondly, I'd like to apologise for the state of the last chapter posted. I re-read it after posting, and was mortified at the amount of spelling mistakes, and the fact that I even referred to Xium as Dasmar at one point. I must have put the rough version up, instead of the corrected version. I'll make the effort not to make a simliar mistake in the future, as it was probably very confusing.  
  
As for 'When Animals Invade,' (see chapter) I admit, I took inspiration from real life. A similiar programme was on tv when I wrote this, and I couldn't resist G.  
  
And finally, to all UK Charmed fans that recieve the LivingTV channel.....season three is airing, at 8pm on Thursdays. Enjoy : )  
  
  
*****  
******  
*******  
  
The latest round of laughter at the Halliwell house died out slowly, smiles still remaining on the three relaxed faces that were gathered around the dinner table.  
  
"That was lovely, Prue, Piper," Leo praised. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, even I thought it was good, and I was under the impression that all of the culinary talents in this family had gone to Piper," Prue joked.  
  
"Yeah, and since we know you can cook now, don't think you're gettin' out of doing it again at some point in the future," Piper warned, enjoying the way Prue's blue eyes seemed to brighten at the gentle teasing.  
  
"Well, since you two lovely ladies slaved over a hot stove, I think I should be the one to do the dishes," Leo offered.  
  
"I won't argue with that," his wife smiled. "And Prue, again....congratulations on your latest assignment. I hope it works out as well as you want."  
  
"Me too," Prue agreed.  
  
He could practically feel the relaxed vibes that were surrounding his two charges, and Leo glanced between the two, trying to decide whether or not to clue them in to his news from the Elders.   
  
Soon, he promised himself.  
  
"Well, I'd better get started on dish duty," he announced instead, sighing heavily as he stood to gather up the used plates.  
  
"Yeah, have fun, honey," Piper grinned, linking arms with Prue as the two sisters moved in to the living room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Leo grumbled, playing the situation for all it was worth.  
  
"Try not to strain anything, Leo!" Prue called over her shoulder, laughing as the women disappeared from view.  
  
Definitely later.  
  
*****  
******  
*******  
  
Shimmering into the same cemetery he'd met the Halliwell's in the other night, Cole looked around him. He'd continued to follow the routine he'd begun when he'd taken himself on the run. Randomly shimmering around, dimension to dimension, finally ending up in a graveyard, before walking cautiously to wherever he was staying.   
  
Seeing no one around, he pulled his heavy coat around him, trying to keep in the heat that seemed to be intent on seeping from his body ever since his encounter with Dasmar, and went on his way. A quick stop at his place to clean up his wound,and then onto the Halliwell house. And as he began to walk, he found himself strangely anticipating the visit.  
  
*****  
******  
*******  
  
With exaggerated slowness, Xium drew the blade across his newest initiates hand, his teeth baring as the demons life blood welled up, before running across the palm and into the bowl held suspended underneath.  
  
"So I have stated.....so it will be," he growled.  
  
"So He has stated, so will it be," the initiate repeated dutifully  
.  
Drawing back slowly, the demon gave a nod to his master, before his body started smoking, his form becoming insubstantial, finally disappearing.  
  
And as the demon left, Xium's frightening features stretched into a pleased expression. "So it will be," he rasped. "So it will."  
  
  
*****  
******  
*******  
  
~  
  
"Wow, who knew monkeys could cause so much trouble," Phoebe mused idly.  
  
"What?" Prue asked, Phoebe's comment distracting her from the magazine she was reading.  
  
"Look," Phoebe instructed, pointing towards the television.  
  
Giving up her reading for a moment, Prue obediently turned her attention to the television, frowning as she caught the slogan plastered onto the corner of the screen.  
  
"'When Animals Invade'.... Phoebe, what on earth are you watching?"  
  
"I think you just answered your own question there, Prue," Piper said quietly, smiling when Prue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, let me rephrase that slightly. Why are you watching this?"  
  
"I'm not," Phoebe protested, defending her viewing taste. "I was channel surfing when I saw the monkey, and after our recent run in with said species, I was curious. Did you know they have all sorts of diseases?!"  
  
Piper found herself getting drawn into the conversation. "Not all of them, surely. Besides, our little astral-magic monkeys didn't have any diseases....did they?"  
  
"You mean besides the whole 'astral-magic' thing?" Prue muttered, as Phoebe shuddered dramatically. "Eugh, I hope not," the youngest sister said.  
  
"I'm sure they didn't," Piper comforted. "And hey, our magic is not a disease.....it's a gift."  
  
Prue looked at her suspiciously. "This coming from the woman who is never sure she even wants her magic....and who has thought about giving it up."  
  
"Hey, just because I have issues with the whole 'take over every aspect of our lives,' part of magic, doesn't mean I don't appreciate what a gift it is....when the circumstances are right," she amended at Prue's skeptical look. The elder Halliwell opened her mouth, about to continue, but was stopped.  
  
"Guys, back to the monkeys," Phoebe interrupted. "Wow, look at that one go!"  
  
Piper and Prue turned to their sister, watching as she became engrossed in the television, soon forgetting that she had been channel hopping in the first place.  
  
Prue found herself giving an irritated sigh. "Phoebe, don't you have anything better to do with your night than watch stupid things like this?"  
  
"That depends. Do *you* have anything better to do than bug me?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one wasting an hour of my life watching 'When Animals Attack.'"  
  
"It's 'When Animals Invade,' and I'm not wasting an hour of my life, I'm enjoying myself. Something you should try every now and again."  
  
As Prue geared up to answer Phoebe, Piper closed her eyes, wondering how a simple conversation had degenerated into an argument so fast. Though between Prue and Phoebe, it wasn't all that uncommon.  
  
"Hey, I have a life! And just because it's not throwing myself at any guy with a pulse -- and probably a few without -- doesn't mean I don't have fun."   
  
"Ha! That's rich, coming from you. Your taste in men is hardly the stuff of dreams."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Prue bit out, her blue eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"Er, well, I think it means that you have no right to judge what or who I like, and what   
and --"  
  
"Who you *do*?" her sister said snidely.  
  
"I wasn't going to put it as crudely as you seem to have the talent for, but yeah, basically."  
  
The two continued to bicker as Piper looked on, waiting for a break in insults. She finally had enough, and decided to intervene anyway.  
  
"Right, that's enough, the pair of you!"  
  
Seeing that she had their attention, she carried on. "Now, I have no idea how a *conversation* about television, turned into a *fight* about tastes in men and attitudes towards living, but it's going to stop, now! I mean, God! Sometimes I think you two deliberately bait each other, just for the fun of it."  
  
"Piper --"  
  
"No, Prue. I mean it. You two can't seem to go a week without an argument."  
  
"Piper, to be fair, this type of thing is to be expected. I mean, we live practically in each others pockets. There's bound to be some fallout."  
  
"Really? Then why aren't I down your throats, then?"  
  
Prue and Phoebe just looked at each other, their expressions saying, 'Duh!'  
  
"Because," Prue explained.  
  
"'Because,' what?"  
  
"'Cause you're you," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper looked at them in confusion, which only grew as her two sisters took one more look at each other, and promptly started laughing.  
  
Sometimes, Piper thought, I begin to wonder if I'll ever understand them.  
  
"Whatever," was all she said out loud, reaching over past her baby sister and grabbing the remote. Ignoring Phoebe's indignant "Hey," she proceeded to switch channels. Phoebe didn't sulk for too long however, for soon she and Prue were involved in what appeared to be a deep discussion.  
  
Yep, she decided. *Never* understand them.  
  
~  
  
"Piper?"  
  
The sound of her name finally broke into her consciousness, and she turned to where her sister was perched on the couch next to her. "Sorry, what?"  
  
"I said, what do you wanna watch?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "I don't care. Let's just flick channels, see what jumps out and grabs us."  
  
Prue smirked suddenly. "Hey, don't say stuff like that. Do I have to remind you about those movie characters who had the ability to actually do such a thing?"   
  
Piper grimaced, vividly remembering their encounter with the demon of illusion. "Good point. Just....surf. With all these channels we're payin' for, there's got to be something on, right?"  
  
Prue didn't answer, simply mirroring Piper's earlier shrug, and started flicking through the channels.  
After a moment of silence, she suddenly spoke. "You know, I used to hate it when Phoebe did this. Flashing on station after station. It used to drive me nuts." She grew quiet once more, then faced her sister. "You were thinking about her, weren't you? When I asked you what you wanted to watch."  
  
Piper nodded. "Yeah. I was remembering how the pair of you used to drive *me* nuts by arguing all the time."  
  
Seeing the slight flash of pain on Prue's face, Piper hurried to correct herself. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant the way you'd be talking one minute, arguing the next, then chatting again the one after that. I couldn't figure you guys out."  
  
"Yeah, I....I think it was just our way of letting off steam. You know, our way of making sure we never had any really big blow-outs with one another. Do damage to something we couldn't repair. Didn't mean we didn't love each other."  
  
"God, Prue, I know that. I know how much you two loved each other, 'cause I feel the same about you both. That'll never change."  
  
"I know," Prue agreed softly. "Me too."  
  
The next few minutes passed without comment, the only sound the movements of Leo in the kitchen, and the plastic buttons of the remote as Prue manipulated them. Just as Piper was about to ask if Prue was okay, the door-bell suddenly rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Piper called for Leo's benefit as she stood, giving Prue a smile on her way. The smile froze on her face slightly as she saw who their visiter was. "Cole!" she greeted loudly, hoping that she'd given the others sufficient warning.  
  
"Piper," he replied cautiously, a little confused by her tone.  
  
"Erm...c'mon in," she invited. Alright, she coached herself. Be the good little hostess, you can do that.  
"Can I take your coat?"  
  
Cole didn't even consider, but stripped the heavy garment off to reveal his dark clothing. He had gone from being freezing cold on the way to his lodgings, to suddenly hot on the journey to the Halliwell's.   
Probably a dose of good old human nerves, he decided....Another of the drawbacks to being half human.  
He passed the coat to her, noticing how her eyes lingered on the bulge under the shoulder of his top. "Had a run in with a demon," he explained truthfully. He'd had to bandage the wound when he realised that it wasn't healing as fast as normal. Piper just nodded, hanging up the jacket and leading him into the living room.   
  
Prue was still sitting on the couch, and Leo had joined her.  
  
"Cole," Prue acknowledged.  
  
He gave her and Leo a nod, not quite sure how to start. The slightly awkward silence stretched on, until Piper finally caved.  
  
"Cole had a run in with a demon, " she blurted.  
  
Although startled by the sudden outburst, Prue realised it was Piper's way of breaking the deadlock they seemed stuck in, and grasped the offer quickly.  
  
"You did? Anyone we know?"  
  
"No," Cole answered, staring at Prue seriously. "No one you *knew.*"  
When the elder Halliwell returned his look, he knew she had understood the emphasis in his statement.  
"But," he continued, "I have some information."  
  
"What kind of information?" Piper asked, not missing the way both her sister and husband seemed to straighten up at Cole's words.  
  
"The demon I told you I was tracking? The one who has been wiping out a local coven....I have a good idea where he'll be striking next."  
  
"Wait, this is the case you said you'd already intervened in twice before?"   
  
"Yes," Cole told Prue. "I've stopped him twice before....I set up a meeting with another demon, one who gave me information."  
  
"And you could trust this demon?" Leo inquired softly.  
  
Cole shrugged, moving wearily to a chair, and sitting down heavily. "You can never really trust anything a demon says," he informed them lightly, watching as his gentle teasing sank in, earning him a few amused looks. Maybe he was getting the hang of this interaction stuff, after all. "But his reasoning for telling me what he knew, was that he hoped I'd take out his competition for him....thus edging him ever closer to gaining the Source's favour."  
  
Prue snorted. "How like a demon....the Source wants a big, bad, evil assassin....so what does the demon do? Get someone to do his dirty work while making himself look good."  
  
Cole kept quiet, remembering back to the many others he had sent against the Halliwell's in an attempt to help bring about their downfall. But he'd been undercover, had to be covert. It was different....right?  
Shaking off his self doubt, Cole returned to the matter at hand. "That's not the most confusing aspect, though. Dasmar -- the demon informant -- gave me the information, and then attacked me. I was forced to kill him to protect myself, but.....I don't know, it just doesn't make any sense. It was pointless, I had what I wanted, and he had what he wanted. It wasn't worth the risk"  
  
"Do you think his information was correct?" the Halliwell Whitelighter asked. "That it wasn't just a ploy to distract you long enough to kill you."  
  
"It's possible it was just a plot to corner me," Cole conceded. "But....I don't know, what he told me makes sense. He said that the other members of the coven would be gathering -- a rememberence ceremony, or something. And that the one responsible for the recent attacks on the witches would most likely strike."  
  
"When and where?" said Prue, getting straight down to business.   
  
"Tomorrow, possibly the next day, at a park not far from where the covens members came together."  
  
"How many witches?" Piper asked, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Four....two of which I helped in previous attempts. And Dasmar seemed to think that whoever is responsible has done this before....wiping out other covens."  
  
"Then we really have to stop him," Prue said.  
  
"Right. Now, he only strikes at night. So, we should be on the alert tomorrow, and the next night in case he's biding his time, and doesn't strike right away. I have some things to prepare.....so I'll leave you to....whatever it is you do to get ready for this kind of stuff."   
Cole stood, wavering suddenly as a wave of dizziness passed through him.  
  
"Cole?" Prue said, her voice reflecting the concern that she realised she was feeling.  
  
"Erm....it's nothing," he smiled. "Just....tired, I guess. Even us half human demons need to sleep, and I seem to have been rather busy these last few days."  
  
"Well....if you're sure," she allowed, knowing he wasn't being entirely truthful with them, but deciding it would be best to not call him on it right now.  
  
"I am. I'll see you all tomorrow." He made as if to shimmer, but stopped when Piper called him back.  
  
"Wait....do you have any specifics on this guy? You know, anything we can use to get a match on him in the Book of Shadows, so we can vanquish his ass fast."  
  
"Um....the only things I know about this guy are he's strong...powerful. Only strikes at night, when his victims are alone....isolated. Kills them with an Athame, no energy bolts, no fire balls. No demonic powers at all. But, I don't know whether this is because he can't be seen to be around and risk discovery, or if it's just his weird preferences."  
  
Leo narrowed his eyes. "It's also possible that he's following some kind of code, or ritual. Demons are kind of into that thing, if you hadn't noticed."  
  
Cole half-smiled ruefully. "I had noticed, thank you."  
  
"Right, well," Prue sighed. "We'll just have to come up with a standard vanquish.....maybe throw in a few other things. Hope this guy doesn't need the Power of Three."  
  
"Hey, hasn't Cole managed to get around that, though?" Piper asked.  
  
The half demon nodded. "Right.....I still have a few markers to call, I'll see what I can come up with."  
Then he gave them one last nod, and shimmered away.  
  
After a moment of prolonged silence, Prue spoke up. "Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us.....Piper, can you put on the coffee, I'll get the book from my room. Leo, you can help by going and asking the Elders --"  
  
"Wait, Prue," Leo suddenly interrupted. "There's something I need to tell you two."  
  
The two sisters stopped, turning to him. "What?"  
  
"The other night, when I was called up by the Elders.....they told me about a new threat."  
  
"What?" Prue asked. "You didn't think this was important enough to tell us before?"  
  
"No," Leo answered honestly. "So far, all we have are rumours. A new order is supposed to have sprung up, one that could become a threat. Their goal is to rid the world of good."  
  
"Erm, forgive my asking, but isn't that pretty much *every* evil things goal?" Piper put in.  
  
"Yes.....but they're going about it in a different way. They are rumoured to have a line on a magic, that predates human kind.....one that the forces of good, may not be able to fight against."  
  
"Why are you letting us know now?" Prue said quietly.  
  
"Because.....because I think that whoever it is that Cole's after......he's connected to this. I have a bad feeling."  
  
He found himself locked in a stare with Prue, that was broken when the witch spoke. "Okay....well, we'll just have to focus on this. Go on with the plan, check the book, and hope we can up with something. We can talk about the appropriate times to share information given by the Elders, another time."   
  
Leo nodded, watching as Prue then turned and headed to the stairs, Piper following, but not before his wife sent one more look her husband's way. Leo couldn't figure out quite what the look meant, but he thought that he may have just pissed Piper off.   
  
  
*****  
******  
******* 


	13. Chapter 13

Once again, apologies for the time taken to complete this chapter. It's a little longer than those previous, so I hope that makes it a little   
better: )   
  
Also, to those who are begging me not to turn Cole evil.....never fear. Although I'm not finished yet (so everything's a possibility) Cole will stay good.....or at least, not bad for long....EG  
  
One last thing.....as Charmed is an American show and I am English, the spellings have been a mixture of the two. Confusing, I think, so from now on, I will try to stick to American spellings.   
  
I hope you enjoy.....  
  
  
****  
*****  
******  
  
  
Listing slightly to the side, Cole re-materialized in his room, body tensed in preparation for an attack. One that, thankfully, never came. With a deep sigh he finally relaxed, though his body was still swaying visibly as his vision blurred slightly.   
He'd had to shimmer directly here from the Manor, fore-going his usual side-trip to a cemetery, and had been worried that anyone attempting to, would have been able to track him.   
  
Staggering a little, he made it to the bed, collapsing gratefully. Shivering now in the cool air of his room, he gave a small jolt as he realized that he'd left his coat still hung in the Halliwell hallway. No matter, really. That just meant one less garment to wrestle with.   
  
He begun trying to remove his shirt one-handed, his other arm now a frighteningly dead weight.   
  
The half-demon had been alarmed to notice the pins-and-needles sensation that had begun to slowly creep down the limb while talking to Prue at the Halliwell home, but now the entire appendage had gone numb, with no feeling left whatsoever from the joint down.  
  
With a final grunt of frustrated exertion, Cole managed to pull the shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder. Clothing gone, he tackled the bandage he'd hastily covered his wound with earlier. Peeling it off carefully -- strangely, he could still feel pain in his shoulder, around the area that had been hurt, despite his dead arm -- he took his first good look at where he had been stabbed.  
  
No stranger to injuries, Cole had been surprised when his wound had not healed as rapidly as he had come to expect. But seeing the dark tinge that the damaged flesh now had, and the thick, angry lines that radiated from it, Cole realized that he wasn't dealing with a normal injury.  
  
Bending over slightly, he reached out with his good arm, opening the drawer of the bed-side cabinet. His vision seemed to have calmed down a little, though he was still slightly dizzy, even sitting down. He took out the first-aid kit he'd borrowed from a 'neighbour'.....a skittish young woman, who -- once over her initial fear and distrust of the strange man at her door -- had actually seemed concerned for him. Cole had no idea as to why someone like her was currently residing in this run-down old rat trap, but he had thanked her and left. He couldn't help but hear on his way however, the high-pitched squalls of a baby that had been cut off when she'd closed her door, nor the sounds of what sounded like numerous locks and chains being rapidly replaced. He'd shrugged it off at the time. He had more important things to think about, and it was none of his business. But perhaps he could find out another time. With his new life on the side of good, he'd begun to try and conduct himself as he knew Phoebe would wish him to. He knew she would no more leave a stranger in peril or pain, than she would her own flesh and blood. And while his demon half was urging the rest of him to just put the poor mortal out of her misery, his still re-emerging human half, was filing the information away to concentrate on later.  
  
He removed the antiseptic from the case, opening the bottle with some difficulty. It would likely be of no use now, and he was pretty sure that his unusual symptoms did not stem from an infection -- of the natural kind, at least -- but he was willing to try. He grimaced as the liquid stung, but still reasoned it was a fairly good sign that he could feel the pain. At least his arm wasn't going to fall off his shoulder -- he hoped.  
  
Cole took another dressing, quickly covering his wound and securing the bandage. He had things to do......and he wasn't going to let this stop him. After the witches were safe and the bad guys defeated, *then* he could figure out a way to stop the poison that was no doubt racing through his system.  
  
As he stood to put his shirt back on, that seemed like a good idea. Until the room began to spin, and darkness started to crash in on him. And as he slid bonelessly to the floor, all thought fled from his mind.  
  
*****  
******  
*******  
  
Kneeling on the floor next to her bed, Prue reached under the piece of furniture, fishing about for the cloth-covered object she knew to be there. Grasping it, she pulled it out, cradling it in her arms as she stood. They'd decided to skip the coffee, and come straight to Prue's room to check the book, and had also decided against Leo going to the elders at this point in time.  
  
Although not the safest place to hide their most treasured family heirloom -- and one of the most powerful tools in the battle between good and evil -- neither Prue nor Piper had been able to go near the attic since Phoebe died. So Leo went instead, taking the book and a few other items, and it had been in Prue's room ever since.  
  
Climbing onto the bed, Prue sat down, arranging her limbs until she sat cross-legged, before carefully removing the soft material that covered the book. She looked up, watching as Piper lit the last candles, which were burning more for atmosphere than any genuine need. Piper caught her eye, blowing out the match she was using and moving to sit next to her sister on the bed, linking hands with Prue for a moment, in a strange sort of ritual they'd begun the first time they'd consulted the book after Phoebe's death. Piper couldn't help her involuntary glance to the spot that should have been occupied by Phoebe, and she saw Prue reach over again, and felt her sister give her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.  
  
Laying the book out flat on the bed, Prue rested her hands on her knees in a pose matched by Piper. "Okay, people," she said, looking to the ceiling. "Not your usual venue still, but work with me here."  
  
For a moment nothing happened, but soon the pages twitched, turning rapidly as a breeze gently wafted through the room, ruffling the sisters hair and clothing, causing the candles littered about the room to flicker slightly. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped, the book finally settling on one last page. Yes! The spirit squad had come through for them.   
  
I wonder who it was *this* time, Prue thought.  
  
"Thanks Grams.....mom....." After a seconds silence, she risked voicing the feeling she had. "Phoebe."  
  
She caught Piper's gaze, heartened by the understanding in her sisters eyes.   
  
Whoa..... she shivered suddenly. Was it her imagination, or had someone just touched her face? She looked at Piper again, but her sister was studying the book, a little frown on her face. Prue looked up, strangely confident that she knew the source of the touch.  
  
Thanks, Pheebs, she thought. The phantom touch returned again, ending as another gentle breeze passed by. But Prue's happy smile faded somewhat, as she took in Piper's expression. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Um, I'm not really sure," her sister replied. "But.....I think that someone got a little mixed up."  
  
Taking hold of the book, she angled it so Prue could see the current page. It's title read 'The Blood Of Roupice,' and had a picture of some sort of old-fashioned potion bottle, it's contents seeming to spill across the page.  
  
Wait, that wasn't how to defeat a demon.  
  
"What the hell is the blood of 'rue-piece,'" Piper asked, her frown even more prominent as she sounded out the page title.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Apparently, it's a fast acting poison, used by some of the most powerful evil in determining if their minions were worthy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They gave it to their demon soldiers and if the pain, fever and infection didn't kill them.....well, they were strong enough to serve."  
  
"And *why* do we need to know this?"  
  
"I have no idea," Prue said slowly. "But.....someone up there obviously thinks it important that we know about it."  
  
Turning to look at her sister, the two exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Okay," Prue started, shifting until she faced Piper and deciding to leave the mysterious warning for now. "Leo said he thinks that the rumors he's been hearing around 'up there,' are somehow connected to who, or *what* Cole is after."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Right," Prue echoed. "So.....isn't it logical to try and find Cole now.....I mean, we don't *know* he told us everything he knows.....besides, he might have learned something new."  
  
"In the *hour* that he's been gone," Piper said skeptically.  
  
"Yes," Prue retorted, choosing not to hear the disbelief in her sisters voice.  
  
Piper just shook her head, cursing whatever gene it had been that gave Prue her stubbornness. "Besides, I don't think Cole kept anything back.....he seemed to be telling the truth, to me, anyway."  
  
After a moments thought, Prue sighed. "Yeah, me too. But I still think it might be a good idea to find him."  
  
Piper's frown returned. "Prue.....is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
The elder Halliwell was silent for a moment, before sighing again. "I don't know! I just.....I have a bad feeling. I don't know what it's about, just.....I think it would be a good idea to re-group. Not wait for tomorrow or the next night, but....stick together now."  
  
Studying her sister, Piper just nodded. "Okay."  
  
Prue looked up sharply. "Okay? That's it? No 'can you be more specific Prue?' or, 'Are you sure it's not just your subconscious distrust of Cole, Prue?' Just 'okay?'"  
  
"Just okay," Piper confirmed.  
  
"Okay," Prue repeated after a beat. Feeling her sisters eyes on her, Prue was a little worried that she may have over-reacted, but she knew that Piper wouldn't hold it against her, so she decided to focus on the matter at hand. "Okay.....well, we'll mark this page in the book. Someone thinks we'll need it, but.....I think finding Cole is more important right now."  
  
"Agreed. So, how are we going to find him?" Piper asked, not feeling terrible reassured when she saw the light dawn in Prue's eyes.   
  
  
*****  
******  
*******  
  
"Prue!" Piper hissed. "What are you doing?"  
  
Her sister didn't look up from her search, but continued to rifle through Cole's coat pockets as she answered. "I noticed this when we went upstairs before.....Cole shimmered away without his coat. And hey, I'm just looking for a clue as to where he is......I can't return his property if I don't know where to return it *to,* can I?"  
  
Piper's mouth opened and closed convulsively for a few moments, trying to come up with an argument, but finally deciding that Prue's explanation was good, if a little shaky. "Fine, but just make it quick."  
  
The elder Halliwell didn't answer, standing straight instead, drawing her hand from the pocket and checking her finds. "Aha! Look, a book of matches."  
  
The other woman just stared. "Yay," she dead-panned. "We can start a fire. How does that help us find Cole?"  
  
"Yeah, funny, Piper," Prue said, her voice clearly indicating that the statement had been anything but. "The name on the match book.....The Holden Hotel. That must be where he's staying."  
  
"Uh huh.....or it could just be where he stopped in to get a book of matches."  
  
"Yes," Prue allowed. "Except, I happen to know that this particular hotel doesn't get very many guests, it's lack of visitors supposedly because of it being situated so closely to a graveyard. Well, that, and the fact it's a pretty run down place. Whether the lack of tourists is responsible for it's current state, no one knows, but.....people usually offer the graveyard story. Adds mystery, apparently."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. The magazine did a feature on it, a while ago. About how there have been several reported 'ghost' sightings on the roads leading there, too, so everyone's pretty much convinced that the place must be haunted as well."  
  
"Okay, so your reasoning is, half- demon on the run, seeks shelter in hotel that is supposed to have ghosts," Piper summarized skeptically.  
  
"Okay!" Prue turned to face Piper fully, making sure she had her full attention. "Listen to me before you start making jokes. Where's the one place we know of that demons have trouble tracking other demons to?"  
  
"Cemeteries," Piper said slowly.   
  
"Exactly. Now, if you could pass for human, would prefer to do so, but needed to keep a low profile.....where would you go? He can't stay at the mausoleum, that's the first place anyone who put even the slightest effort into researching him would go.....so where would you stay?"  
  
The younger Halliwell thought it through, looking down at the match book firmly clenched in Prue's fist. "Oh.....probably a hotel that didn't get many visitors.....maybe one near a cemetery," she finished weakly.  
  
"Precisely," Prue grinned.   
  
"Fine, Nancy Drew. Does the book have a phone number on it?"  
  
Prue checked, noting that the cardboard was quite messed up, almost as if someone had been worrying the material. Like someone who fidgeted in their pockets. A habit she'd witnessed Cole engage in on more than one occasion. "Erm.....yeah. Here, see?" she showed Piper the digits. "Should we try it?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Wait. Do you think that if he went to the trouble of staying at this place -- if he's even there -- that he'll be there under his own name?"  
  
Prue squinted her eyes in thought. "You're right. He's probably under an assumed name. Looks like I'm not the only Nancy Drew," she smiled.  
  
"I saw a movie once," Piper explained, breaking off when she saw Prue's smile. "Anyway, what name might he use?"  
  
Prue thought back to all of the things she'd heard about the half-demon from Phoebe. Born over a hundred years ago, father was human, mother was a demon -- wait, his father. "What was his dad's name?"  
  
Piper thought carefully. "Er...."  
  
"Benjamin Coleridge Turner," a voice from behind said.   
  
The two sisters spun guiltily, to find Leo standing by the stairs.  
  
"Leo.....honey," Piper said weakly. "What are you -- I mean, how long have you --"  
  
"Long enough," he said. He met Prue's defiant stare, her blue eyes seeming to challenge him to remind them it wasn't nice to go through peoples pockets. "You might want to try a combination of the names, though. It wouldn't be very smart to be so obvious. And I think we all know that Cole's not dumb."  
  
A part of Piper was waiting for Prue to snidely refute that, as she would have in the past. But the elder Halliwell just stood, still watching Leo, and she was reminded that her sister had changed.  
The other part of her, however, was mimicking Prue's gaze.  
  
The White lighter seemed to grasp that the conversation promised by Prue could wait, and that they should use the information that they had just gained. "You should try now, Prue. If he is staying there, then he'll probably be back by now."  
  
Prue held his stare for a beat longer, seeming as though she were looking for something in his eyes.  
Though Piper couldn't guess what, Prue apparently found it, and gave Leo a small smile as she nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Leo returned the gesture. "Well, I'll leave you two to your business. I seem to remember a leaky faucet someone said needed looking at."  
  
Piper frowned slightly. "I thought you took care of -- ow!" She was cut off sharply by an elbow from Prue. She turned to her sister, angry at the interruption, until she saw the look on Prue's face. It seemed to say 'shut up and think!' So she did. "Oh. Oh!" It finally clicked. Her husband had been trying to give them the least awkward 'out' he could, knowing that issues about the Elders and what should and shouldn't be reported   
still weren't resolved, and that he probably shouldn't be a part of this conversation, and she's gone and ruined it. "Sorry."  
  
He gave her a sweet smile, nodded to Prue and then took to the stairs. There was a moment of heavy silence between the two sisters, before Prue spoke.  
  
"I, er....I'll phone," she offered. Piper just inclined her head, still uncertain what to do about the whole Leo/Elders/Trust affair.   
  
Picking up the phone, Prue dialed the number listed.  
After listening in silence for a moment, she hung up in disgust. "It's been cut off," she reported.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yeah," Prue agreed.  
  
"Well," Piper sighed. "Guess we'll have to go check instead."  
  
"Ah," Prue broke in. "Not we. Me. As in alone."  
  
"What?"  
  
Checking to make sure that Leo was still upstairs, Prue elaborated. "Piper, I'm not saying I don't trust him, but I want you to keep an eye on Leo."  
  
As Piper geared up to defend her husband, Prue put a hand on her arm. "No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is....it's a pretty safe bet that the Elders are the ones who suggested Leo didn't tell us what he found out. I'm sure he thought he was doing the right thing, but....."  
  
"But?" Piper prompted sharply.  
  
"But, sometimes.....I get the feeling that 'you- know- who' upstairs, trys to play us off each other down here."  
  
As Piper got a thoughtful look on her face, Prue hurried to finish. "Now, I'm not saying that's what happened.....but --"  
  
"But you'd rather be safe than sorry,"Piper guessed.  
  
"Yeah. Leo shouldn't be put in such an awkward position, not when he's only trying to do the right thing."  
  
Piper sighed. "Okay. You go, but just....be careful?"  
  
Sensing how worried her sister was, Prue hugged her close. "Always," she whispered.  
  
They pulled apart a minute later, Prue giving Piper one last smile before grabbing her jacket along with Cole's, snagging her car keys from the hall table and exiting the Manor.  
  
  
****  
*****  
******  
  
After Prue had left for the hotel, Piper went upstairs to find her husband. She looked in all rooms but one, leaving Phoebe's room for last, as it hadn't really occurred to her to consider it.  
  
"Leo?" she asked, opening the door a crack and peeking around. Sure enough, there was her husband, standing by the window. "Leo, honey....what are you doing?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment, then roused himself from his contemplations. "Just thinking," he answered softly.  
  
Piper closed the distance between the two, reaching for him. "Leo.....if this is about what Prue said about needing to talk --"  
  
"No," he assured her. "No, I think she's right about that. I would like to discuss some stuff with you both."  
  
"About?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "About the Elders.....about what some of them still think about the two of us being together."  
  
That wasn't what Piper had been expecting. Could *that* be why it seemed they were playing with them?  
"What? You mean....some of them *still* think we shouldn't have gotten married?"  
  
Seeing how agitated she was getting, Leo quickly put his arms around her, running a soothing hand over her back. "Hey....don't worry about it. Although I will admit, there are.....a *few*....who think witches shouldn't even know of their White lighters *existence,* let alone know *them.*  
But.....that will probably have to wait until after this entire thing is over. I just....I think Prue is right. The less I know of your dealings with Cole, the better. As your White lighter, anyway. He is still a demon, and that *technically* makes him the enemy, despite what he's done since coming over to the side of good."  
  
Although she was clearly itching to know about what the people 'upstairs' were saying about their relationship, Piper let it go, simply resting her head on Leo's shoulder. "Then what were you thinking about, then?"  
  
It took him a moment to answer. "Phoebe," he finally admitted.  
  
Piper looked up, seeing the sadness in his expression. "You miss her." It wasn't a question.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I mean....I know my grief could never compare to yours, or Prue's. But.....I don't know.....I loved Phoebe. I still do. Phoebe and Prue were, and are, like sisters to me. Her loss still hurts me, even though I know where she is, that she's with your mom and your grandmother. I still miss her."  
  
Piper rested her forehead against his chin, taking a deep breath. "Me too,"she whispered. "That whole 'everything happens for a reson' line was much easier to swallow when it didn't apply to my sister getting killed."   
She couldn't stop the tremor in her voice, and Leo picked up on it, tightening his arms around her.  
  
Sensing that now would be a good time to lighten the mood, Leo smiled, even if the gesture still held a touch of sadness. "So....did Prue leave you any instructions on what to do with me?"  
  
He felt her cringe a little. "Leo.....she didn't mean --"  
  
"Piper," he stopped her. "What did she say?"  
  
Piper gave a little sigh. "She said.....she told me to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Hmm.....you know, you probably should. Both eyes. And, both hands if you want. In fact.....this may be a job that requires all of you."  
  
His wife's head shot up, and she was frowning a little in confusion. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
  
Leo gave his best mock-leer. "That depends. What do you *think* I was suggesting?"  
  
Piper dropped her arms, choosing to link hands with him instead, drawing him slowly towards the door. "I think," she drawled. "That what you're suggesting, is a good idea."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." And as they made it to their bedroom, Piper proceeded to show him just *how* good.  
  
  
****  
*****  
******  
  
  
As she drove down the road leading to the Holden hotel, Prue found herself on the look-out for ghosts.   
Although she was more than aware that not every reported brush with the supernatural was real, the more she had witnessed in the last few years, the less she was likely to dismiss the claims entirely. Things often couldn't be explained, and there was one thing she completely believed in. That *anything* was possible.  
  
Like the loss of her Grandmother, an event that led her to a reunion with her sisters and to one of the most unexpected occurrences of her life......the discovery of her birthright as a Halliwell woman.....her powers.  
  
Other things proved her theory, that sometimes it was time to consider the more *unlikely* answers.  
  
Like a creature who stole the youth from the vibrant and beautiful, and used it in order to restore his own life force.  
  
Another, once human, but so torn and twisted from love gone wrong, that it changed, seeking out others and ripping their hearts out, even infecting her own sister along the way.  
  
Time travel......and the discovery that it *was* possible to go against everything in your heart.....to *not* change a loved ones fate, to know that they will die, but many others will live. And facing facts and acknowledging that even that truth, that the sacrifice was necessary, still does not ease the pain of loss.  
  
It occurred to her suddenly, that while these instances should have led her to believe.....they shouldn't really lead her to believe in *good.*  
  
Except.....she had watched her own sister overcome all of the odds, as helping others had helped herself. Helped her to grow, to understand not only others, but herself as well.  
  
Her other sister, never one to be exactly lucky in love, not only finding someone, but *fighting* tooth and nail for them. Who, even at her lowest ebb, separated and trying in vain to start her life with someone new, had in the end, not given up. And was now living in wedded bliss with him -- or what *passed* for wedded bliss in a magical household, anyway.  
  
It wasn't only Phoebe and Piper she was proud of, who gave her cause to want to battle for good. It was people like the young couple she had encountered who fought to break a curse cast by a jealous suitor. A young man who had had no contact with the supernatural at all, but called to a duty he had completed successfully. Everything that pointed to a reason to continue the work.  
  
So, perhaps there were ghosts along this road, perhaps not. It never hurt to keep an open mind.....after all, there was still a lot of good to be done in this world. And it just so happened, that doing good was her job.   
  
Breaking from her musings at the sound of an animal's cry -- at this time of day? -- Prue realized that she'd almost missed her turn. Quickly making it, she got her first real sight of the hotel.   
  
It was quite a small building, and Prue could see the signs of it's failing health even from this distance, but she thought that the place had a certain....rustic charm. Even still, she couldn't help but flash back on to a book she'd seen Phoebe reading when they were teenagers.  
The two sisters had been fighting like cat and dog over an accident Phoebe'd had with a possession of Prue's, and though they usually made up quite quickly, Prue hadn't felt in a forgiving mood, and had used the book as ammunition the little war of words she'd been waging on her sister.  
  
The initial surprise of seeing Phoebe with a book -- her sister had *not* been one of the most literally inclined children -- was quickly added to by the fact that it was a 'spooky' book as well.....something she had thought -- at the time only, and quite unfairly -- had suited Phoebe down to the ground. An observation that she'd clued her sister into, loudly and at length.   
  
Shaking her head at her own childish behavior, Prue focused on the book itself. She had listened to Phoebe give Piper a run down of the books contents, and remembered it being about a man who'd taken a position as caretaker at a spooky old hotel, and had moved his family there with him. He had gone slowly mad, Phoebe reported, and that had been the point that Prue tuned out. But she did recall one thing....the man's son, if she remembered correctly, had some sort of gift. Visions, or something. Possibly even seeing things before they happened. How strange, that Phoebe should have enjoyed a book with a character that had premonitions.....a gift Phoebe herself would go on to receive.  
  
The focal point of all the weird, scary things happening, though, had been the hotel the family were at. And although it had been years since the incident itself, Prue clearly recalled the picture on the front, of the spooky old building in question. And unbidden,a small shiver went through her, at the images conjured up.  
  
She finally pulled into the 'car park' -- really just a piece of rough, empty ground near the entrance -- and parked her car. She climbed out, studying the place. Only a few lights were on -- whether because it was daylight, or because it was fairly empty, she didn't know -- and one flickered wildly, clearly about to blow soon. Over all, she thought, not somewhere to spend your holidays. More of a place to hide out in. Perfect, she mused, for a half-demon on the run.   
  
Heaving a sigh and pulling her coat a little tighter around herself, Prue went to the door, pulling it open with a little effort. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a wild goose chase.  
  
  
****  
*****  
****** 


	14. Chapter 14

Once again, my apologies on the time it took to ready this chapter. This story was originally supposed to be short, but has mutated, and I'm still not finished. I hope you enjoy, and that the clerk in the story's speech is recognisable as accented English. Thank you....  
  
  
  
  
****  
*****  
******  
  
  
Pain......darkness.....warm, brown eyes, shining as they looked at him....shining *for* him..... loss of warmth.....death.....coldness, confusion.....a return to pain and darkness......Phoebe.....  
  
  
  
****  
*****  
******  
  
  
The inside of the hotel was only marginally better than the expectations inspired by it's exterior. Someone had obviously tried to give the place an air of welcome, but with the strange atmosphere that seemed to drip from every wall, the Holden hotel still seemed as forbidding from the inside as it did from the out.  
  
Scanning the area, Prue located the front desk -- or what presumadly *passed* for the hotel's front desk. She ran her fingers through her loose hair, tugging her shirt straight in the hopes of making the best possible impression. It never hurt to try.  
Then she took a deep breath and walked towards the desk clerk.  
  
Disinterested, dull grey eyes tracked her movements, watching as she stopped at the desk, and put on her brightest smile.  
  
The clerk seemed to match the hotel, with limp, mousy brown hair that fell onto shoulders that were stooped -- though whether by age or by circumstance, Prue couldn't say. Perhaps both. The uniform the woman wore was ill-fitting, the waistcoat buttons straining to stay fastened. Thankfully, in Prue's oponion, the desk obscured the rest of the clerk from view.   
  
"Hi," she greeted, her smile only faltering as she recieved no response. Wow, she mused. Tough crowd. Bet I can guess why business isn't exactly booming.  
  
"Erm....I was wondering....ah, a friend of mine is staying here. Uh, and he's trying to stay low-profile. He's a....a lawyer," she sort of fibbed. "And.....he's working a case. A very, very important case. So, he could be under an assumed name, you see."   
  
She paused, wondering if the woman was buying her quickly devised story. One look at the blank face opposite, made her wonder if the woman was even *listening.*  
  
"Anyway....I have some....important documents.... in my car for him. If you could just.....check....see if he's there. Or I could....I mean, you could let me see your sign-in book." Please have a sign-in book, she silently pleaded. "I could --"  
  
"Can't let'ya see the book," the clerk suddenly spoke, her flat voice jolting Prue a little. "Hotel policy. Can't let *anyone* see the book."  
  
As Prue was trying to combat her shock of actually being *answered,* the clerk returned to a magazine that Prue hadn't noticed. It looked like a real trash rag, and an idea began to form in Prue's mind.   
  
Heaving a deep sigh, she tried to look as resigned as possible. "Okay. You're obviously a very busy woman." She tried not to laugh at her own words. "But....and I *really* shouldn't be telling you this.....this lawyer? Well, I represent -- his wife. Yes, his wife. And.....well, she thinks that her husband may be having an affair. And - she hired me.....to find out." Cringing slightly at her own tale-telling abilities, Prue almost missed the slight spark that ignited in those dirty grey orbs.  
  
"A cheater, ya say?" the clerk mused. Her voice had even changed a little, it's pitch slightly higher. "Mah first three husbands were cheaters....no good lying S.O.B's. Never did a Goddamn thing for me, or mah babies. Too busy out with their whores to care about us. So ah' had t' look for work. And what did ah' git outta it? Ah' got stuck here, in this rat hole, that's what. Tha' first one.....why, he were a real weasel. Got me pregnant and then took t' spending every penny o' his on any cheap tramp stupid enough t' look his way....."  
  
Now Prue found herself cringing for another reason. She'd succeeded in getting the woman to talk. She just hadn't thought she'd be *this* successful....and on *this* topic. *Jerry Springer, here ah' come,* she thought.  
  
"Now, tha' hubby number two.....he were worse! Ah' foun' out that it wasn't even the cheap whores that kept him happy......it was their boyfriends!Course, ah' had no idea that Billy Joe was *gay* when we were married! 'Cept.....there *was* that time ah' foun' him with my cousin.....Joe Bob. But they were drunk.....Least, that's wha' they told lil' ol' me. Then, there was mah' third husband --"  
  
As her eyes slowly glazed over, Prue thought desperately to come up with a plan. Fire alarm? No. This place may not even *have* one, anyway. Power outage? Nope. Even if she managed to pull it off, everywhere would be dark. Not exactly conditions conducive to *finding* someone.  
Frantically scanning the surrounding area, she searched for an opening. Wait a second --  
  
"And thay're jus' mah' husbands. Billy Jack -- not to be confused with Billy Joe -- now, we never got married, but....it come close, ah' tell ya!"  
  
Focusing completely and tuning out the clerk's voice, Prue concentrated on the store room she could see just behind the clerk's shoulder. The door was slightly open, allowing her a view of many shelves, each stacked high with objects of many descriptions. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed with her mind, her arm jerking forward involuntarily, and watched in satisfaction as the door opened a little further, and the crashing sounds from inside heralded the loss of several shelves as they collapsed.  
  
Suppressing a smile, Prue watched as the clerk turned sharply mid-sentence, squawking loudly when she realised what had happened. As the woman scuttled forward, arms waving in agitation, Prue made sure her attention was well and truly away from her, and then rounded the desk, looking for some sort of log book for the guests staying at the hotel. While the clerk whined on about "Tha' boss," and, "Wha' he's gonna do t' me," Prue found what she was looking for. Scanning as quickly as she could, she grabbed a pen from the desk, and scribbled down on a piece of scrap she found in her purse any room number with a name that looked promising. There was a Ben, two Turners, and even a Cole, though Prue was fairly sure that it wasn't the half-demon she sought. Not knowing what she was going to do if none of these panned out, but knowing that time was of the essence, Prue decided to take her chances, and moved from around the table. Taking one last look at the still whining woman -- and, if she was going to be honest, congratulating herself on her control of her powers -- Prue found the stairs, taking them two at a time in order to hurry to the first room on her list.  
  
  
****  
*****  
******  
  
  
Some time later, Prue was strongly repressing the urge to bang her head against the nearest wall, settling instead for running her hands through her hair in agitation. She'd had no joy in her search for Cole, and was beginning to wonder if she hadn't guessed wrong. She was at the last possibility on her list, and all she could do was cross her fingers. But before she could locate the last one, a door opened suddenly to her left, startling Prue and jolting her out of her thoughts. She straightened up, turning to the source of the noise.   
  
A young woman stood in the open doorway, clutching a squirming bundle to her chest as she glanced furtively about. She jumped violently as her eyes fell on Prue, and her arms tightened around her burden, which gave a loud squall as a result. Both Prue and the mystery woman dropped their eyes to the little noisemaker, the woman immediately shifting her grip, jiggling the -- baby? Prue thought, surprised -- and cooing at it until it's cries had quietened.  
  
When she had calmed it down, she gentled her motions, before looking up at Prue. The Halliwell witch could tell the woman was clearly afraid, and she made an effort to put her at ease. "Hi," she greeted, hoping that her face reflected that she wasn't here to harm the woman in any way.   
It seemed to work, for after a few more moments of studying Prue, the woman relaxed, though only slightly. Prue vaguely wondered if the woman should have been so trusting, given the fact that she was clearly in fear of something. But perhaps the woman just had good instincts.  
  
"Hey," the woman said back, her voice quiet in the empty hallway. While her body had lost it's tense stance, the brown eyes were still cautious, though not afraid now. And for some reason, Prue felt it important to keep contact with this woman....could she be a potential innocent?  
  
"Uh," she started. "Could I ask for your help for just one second?"  
  
Seeing that she had the woman's attention, she continued. "My name is Prue, Prue Halliwell, and I'm looking for a friend of mine. I don't know what name he may have checked in under, and the clerk downstairs was less than helpful."  
  
The woman seemed to relax a little more, her face lighting up into an amused grin. "Yeah....I got to hubby number three before I thought my head was going to explode."  
  
Prue laughed. "I know. I felt like I was in an episode of Jerry Springer. Which was kinda funny, because my sister used to....."  
  
She trailed off suddenly, and the flash of pain she felt was still a little unexpected. She really thought that she'd been dealing with Phoebe's death better recently.  
  
The woman seemed to realize that she was thinking of something painful, and made a sympathetic face as her hand moved in instinctive comfort to Prue's arm, dropping as she caught the gesture and was unsure whether she should have made it. "Are....are you okay?" she said instead.  
  
Prue nodded. "Yeah...I just...my sister died....last year. She used to tease me all the time, threatening to go on Springer whenever we had a spat......she said she'd air all of our family secrets on national t.v." She smiled slightly as she thought of what 'family secrets' Phoebe had meant, and saw the gesture reflected on the other woman's face.   
  
"I'm sorry about your sister," she offered. "I don't have any family, but.....I can imagine what it's like."   
  
"Thank you," Prue said sincerely. It looked like she had gotten her wish.....the two woman seemed to have bonded on some level. "I'm sorry.....I don't even know your name."  
  
"Lindsay," the woman answered after a pause.   
  
"Lindsay," Prue repeated. "Um....about my friend. You may have seen him....he's tall, dark hair, blue eyes....he likes to wear black."  
  
She was heartened to see recognition dawn on the woman's -- no, *Lindsay's* -- face. "Yeah....well, I don't think there are many people staying here right now, and I've been keeping myself to myself, but....I have seen a guy matching your description....he came to my room a while ago, borrowed the first aid kit I had."  
  
Prue mentally re-crossed her fingers. "Really? Do you know where I could find him?"  
  
Lindsay nodded to the left. "There. He's next door I think. I er....I noticed him going in there not long after I came to stay." She blushed a little, ducking her head as she fidgeted with the baby's blanket. Judging by her embarrassment, Prue could guess just what she had *noticed* about the man.  
Trying to prolong contact with Lindsay, Prue fished about for something to say. "Going somewhere?" she asked at last, indicating Lindsay's jacket and the baby's blanket. "Only it's getting pretty icky out there." Icky? she silently berated herself.  
  
Lindsay looked down at herself. "Oh....yes....I have to use the phone. The ones here are crapped out, and....I have to call someone."  
  
Prue had an idea."Hey, why don't you borrow my cell? I mean, it's getting kinda foul out there.....you don't want to drag a baby into that kind of weather."  
  
Prue could see that Lindsay was tempted. "No, I...I couldn't. I mean, I have no problem paying for the call," she assured. "But it could take a while."  
  
"Oh, well......you could keep hold of it. You know, I sense you're an honest person. I could.....come back for it later." And check up on you, she mentally added, wondering if she'd be able to pull this off.  
  
Lindsay seemed to follow the same line of thought, and her expression suddenly became suspicious. "No...I couldn't."  
  
Prue realized that she had to be honest if she wanted Lindsay's trust. "Look....I know that you don't know me from Adam. And you're obviously afraid of something, but....I'm not here to hurt you. I'd like to help, if I can. And if lending you my phone to save you a journey helps, well....it's the least I can do."  
  
Lindsay seemed to consider this, and studied Prue once more, her gaze boring into Prue's as she tried to determine the strangers motives. What she saw there apparently reassured her. "Okay," she finally relented. "Thank you."  
  
Prue just gave a nod, smiling a little as she looked through her bag, locating the much-discussed piece of technology. "Here," she offered, passing it to Lindsay.   
  
"Thank you," Lindsay said again. "I, er....maybe, I could phone you....let you know when I'm done. You kinda remind me of someone I know, and - I -- I feel like I've made a new friend. And not to sound too self-pitying, but....I could use all the friends I can get right now."  
  
Prue nodded again. "Me too. And here," she rummaged through her purse again, finding one of her business cards, along with one of Piper's, with the number for P3 on it. "This is my number." Taking out a pen, she hastily scribbled the Manor number on the back of her business card. "My home phone's on the back. And the other one's my sisters number, for the club she runs. Just ask for me, if the others don't work." Once again, Prue wondered why she thought she could trust this woman....and decided to go with the same sense that had been driving her since she'd made contact with her.  
  
She gave Lindsay one last smile, knowing that the other woman wanted a little time to digest this strange meeting. "'Bye."  
  
"Goodbye," Lindsay said, nodding to Prue and moving back through the doorway, and gently closing the door behind her.   
  
Standing alone in the empty hallway, Prue gave another sigh, this one of uncertainty. Although Phoebe had often grumbled that her gift of visions wasn't an 'active' power, it had really come in handy during the past. Now they stumbled along without it, and Prue couldn't help but wish for the ability to 'see' things as Phoebe had, sometimes even glimpsing a persons true nature, with nothing but a touch.  
It would certainly make these 'leaps of faith' unnecessary.  
  
  
****  
*****  
******  
  
  
~  
  
"I'm telling you, Prue, this is it! This is the one."  
  
"Phoebe, you can't be sure of that."  
  
Heaving a sigh at her eldest sister, Phoebe flopped bonelessly onto the nearest flat surface. "C'mon, Prue....haven't you ever just felt something, deep down inside, right in your gut.....and you can't explain it, but you know you should follow it?"  
  
Prue looked to Piper for help that was not forthcoming before turning her attention to the youngest. "Yes....of course I have. But that doesn't mean that I act on it....and that does *not* mean we should act on it now. Phoebe, we haven't been the Charmed ones for long enough, we can't risk going with gut feelings when we don't know enough about magic and the evil we're supposed to protect against."  
  
Meanwhile, Piper just shook her head. This was just a new variation on an argument that had been taking place between her sisters ever since they had come into their magic, only months ago. They were slowly learning, and had already saved several innocents, but differences of opinion on how exactly to go about it, were likely to prevent more.  
  
"I understand what you're saying, Prue.....but when I look in the Book Of Shadows, and we compare the M.O of the demon with the descriptions listed, I get a feeling that this is the guy -- er, *thing* -- we've been looking for."  
  
Slamming her hand down in emphasis of her point, her palm landed squarely on the page in the book that held the picture and information on the demon she had been trying so hard to convince Prue was the culprit. For Phoebe it was instantaneous. One second she was sitting in the attic of the Manor, watching Prue's expression of exasperation grow. The next thing she knew, she was watching the big hulk of monster she had indicated, doing exactly what she had accused him of doing.  
  
  
It had only taken seconds, but it still felt like a lifetime for the youngest Halliwell. As the victim's screams of pain and terror faded from her mind, Phoebe slowly prised her eyes open. Prue's look of exasperation had been replaced by concern, and she'd been joined by Piper, as they both looked down at her in concern.  
  
"Pheebs?" Piper asked.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she deliberately relaxed her shoulders from their tense hunch, licking her dry lips. "Er....it's not gut instinct anymore, guys. It's true. I saw him -- it. Killing someone."  
  
"Who?" Prue asked, her face now settling into a mask of grim determination.   
  
"I didn't see who......just that it was a woman. Long, auburn hair. Like I said, I didn't get a look at her face, but she was wearing....a black mini-skirt. Boots with heels *I* would have trouble walking in. And....a dark, sleeveless top. Her arms were bare, and I saw a tattoo. It was.....an animal.....a tiger, I think."  
  
"Did you see where?" Piper inquired gently, seeing the slight tremors that were still coursing through Phoebe's frame.  
  
"Yeah, it looked like an alleyway. There was....a huge, neon sign. I think it was the alley behind that club in town. I went there, not long after I came back from New York, remember?"  
  
Prue certainly did. And she doubted if she'd be forgetting it soon. Phoebe had stumbled back at four in the morning, and since she'd forgotten her key, her inebriated mind had thought the concept of breaking and entering a good idea. Until Prue and Piper had crept down the stairs, baseball bats added to their powers, and the police already discreetly called and on their way. No, she wouldn't be misplacing *that* memory.  
  
She realized that she'd been staring at Phoebe, and blinked rapidly as she turned away, only to see Piper giving her a suspicious look.   
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Piper assured her. "Uh....I'm gonna take the book....downstairs. See if I can come up with a potion." Before Prue could speak, Piper had gathered up the heavy book in her arms, giving her two siblings one last look, before hurrying to the stairs.  
  
"Okay.....that was weird," Phoebe commented, her gaze still on the open doorway that Piper had just exited.  
  
"Not really," Prue sighed. She had guessed Piper's reason for retreat. "She's probably just giving us space."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For me to say something about not trusting your instincts."  
  
"Prue, there's nothing to say."  
  
"Yes, there is --"  
  
"No, Prue," Phoebe said earnestly. "I shouldn't have expected you to take it on faith like that."  
  
Thinking that Phoebe was referring to their less than stellar history, Prue hurried to reassure her. "No, Pheebs --"  
  
"Oh, no, Prue. I'm not talking about our wonderful past of arguments and failures. I'm .....I'm talking about you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Phoebe bit her bottom lip, wondering how to phrase this. "Let's face it Prue......following your gut, taking that leap without proof.....it's just not you."  
  
Prue felt a bit stung, and it must have shown on her face as Phoebe rushed to speak. "Now, that's not a bad thing. It just means that you have to be very logical about it all.....make sure you have all the facts before making a decision." Her head bowed. "Unlike me, who just rushes in there."  
  
Now Prue was reassuring Phoebe. "Hey, you were right this time," she reminded her baby sister.  
  
Phoebe looked up, meeting Prue's eyes. "Yeah.....but I could've been wrong."  
  
Moving over to her sister, and squeezing into the space next to her on the trunk she was sitting on, Prue wrapped her arm around the other woman. "Tell you what, then. In future.....if you try and be a little more logical....and a little less impulsive....I'll try going with with my gut feeling more. How about that?"  
  
Phoebe broke out in a grin, ducking her head again to hide it. "Exactly what I was thinking." Even though Prue couldn't see Phoebe's face, she thought that her sister had an air of self-satisfaction. Wait, what had she said? 'Exactly what I was thinking?' Suddenly, Prue began to feel a tad manipululated. But Phoebe wouldn't do that....would she?  
  
As if reading Prue's thoughts, Phoebe gave her another grin, standing quickly. "I'm gonna go help Piper.....see you downstairs." And another Halliwell beat a hasty retreat, leaving Prue to sit alone, thinking over the conversation. Oh, her little sister definitely *would* she decided.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Now standing in front of the dark blue door to the left of Lindsay's, it's paint cracked and peeling like the rest of the hotel, Prue remembered back to that time with Phoebe, wondering now if she had the courage to follow Phoebe's advice. To push on, going with the strange feeling she had inside, that this was *right.* Not just that, but that it was *imperative*she found Cole now, and that this was the place to find him.   
  
Thinking back to the way Phoebe had lived her life, how she had been a true force of nature, going with what felt natural to her -- goodness, justice, *light* -- Prue found that she *did* have the strength. After all......that was what she'd done with Lindsay, right?  
  
Cautiously moving forward, Prue debated whether or not to knock. She knew that they had to be careful, for there were demons that were not just gunning for the Charmed ones.....Cole was high on the hit list too.   
If Cole was indeed here, there was no telling if he was alone......or if the half-demon would be anticipating such a 'visit,' his powers ready.   
  
Making her decision, she pushed on, resolving to be as alert and ready as she could. She reached for the door knob, about to breech the lock with her powers, when a noise stopped her in her tracks. Tilting her ear closer to the door, Prue struggled to make out it out. There! She heard it again, and tried to identify the noise. It sounded like.....groaning? Yes....someone was groaning, seemingly in pain.   
The tones were deep, masculine......a man --   
  
Quickly making the choice, Prue pushed with her powers, the door flying open with the force of her mental push. Hurrying forward, she surveyed the space.   
  
The room had little in the way of furniture, a bed, bedside cabinet, a dresser and a wardrobe. Near her feet, a dark shirt had been discarded. As she knelt to get a better look, she realised that it was the same one Cole had been wearing when he visited the Manor earlier. But before she could dwell on it further, the noise came again, drawing her attention to the other side of the bed. She quickly rounded it, staring down at the figure laying prone on the floor. "Cole?"  
  
Dropping to her knees, she felt for a pulse. It beat rapidly against her probing fingers, but she couldn't tell if that was a result of the injury that was obviously hidden under the bandage taped to his skin, or just a natural biological state for a half-demon. Turning her attention to the unconscious man's bare torso, she followed the jagged black streaks upwards as they disappeared under the bandage, to the wound on his shoulder. Ripping away the covering, Prue winced at the injury, strangely certain that the dark-tinged flesh and angry looking infection were a result of poisoning. And a fast acting one at that.   
  
She noticed the open first aid kit lying on the floor near Cole and quickly grabbed it, rumaging through it's contents to find something to rouse him with. Locating something that looked like smelling salts, she opened the bottle and waved it under Cole's nose, hoping that this would wake him up.  
  
After a moment or two, his head began to move, his face contorting at the odour. He woke with a start, and Prue could see his eyes were unfocused.  
  
"Phoebe?" he whispered.  
  
Prue bit her lip, unsure of how to react. "No, er....no, Cole, it's me....Prue."  
  
He didn't seem to hear her, his head moving restlessly once move, as his gaze fixed on a point directly behind Prue's shoulder. "Phoebe?"  
  
She felt a chill go through her body at the absolute certainty in his voice, and she turned to look despite herself. There was nothing there, and she had known that. So why did she feel disappointed?   
  
Concentrating again on the sick man, she tried to get him to listen. "Cole? C'mon, work with me here. I need you to focus. What happened?"  
  
"Phoe......Phoebe....." he murmured again, his eyes drifting closed. Cursing, Prue tried to wake him once more.  
  
"Cole.....Cole! Dammit," she swore, her head rolling back on her shoulders until she was looking at the ceiling. "Leo! Leo!"  
  
  
  
****  
*****  
******  
  
  
Relaxing into Leo's embrace, Piper let out a long breath, watching as her breath steamed up the window in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" her husband asked gently.  
  
Piper gave a grim smile. "What, you mean aside from the fact that our free time was interrupted half way through....again?"  
  
Leo's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her back further into his chest, and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Well, look at it this way. At least it was just work as opposed to the *other work.*"  
  
His wife frowned. "Okay, that's one way to put it. What you mean is, that I should be grateful it's a run-of-the-mill problem at the club, as opposed to a supernatural one."  
  
"Not grateful.....but I must admit, it's a bit of a relief for me. I mean, how much trouble can you get into at the club?"  
  
Piper turned in his arms, the raised eyebrow and look of disbelief on her face answer enough.   
  
"Alright," he relented. "So you can get into trouble enough at the club. But they need you....right?"  
  
She nodded, resting her head on Leo's strong chest. Her hands came up as well, and she lay them either side of her face. Feeling the beat of his heart strongly thumping under her palm and cheek, suddenly, she didn't care. "You know what? Forget it."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lifting her head, she looked into his eyes. "They can do without me for a while. I mean, that *is* what I pay them for. If there's one thing this past year has taught me, it's to take your moments when you can get them." Flexing her fingers onto the muscles that were beneath them, she gave him what she hoped was her sexiest look. "So.....what do you say, we go back to bed? Hmm?"  
  
She could feel the vibration rumbling through his chest as he laughed, but as he opened his mouth to speak, his gaze strayed upwards, his eyes searching.  
  
"What?" Piper couldn't believe it. She had finally decided to put herself and Leo first, and the damn Elders wanted him.  
  
"It's Prue," he reported.  
  
"What?!" Piper asked again, all irritation gone from her voice as fear replaced it. "What's wrong? Is she okay? Tell me Leo!"  
  
He listened a second longer. "I have to go. Piper, I don't think she's hurt, but I'm going to go check. You wait here for us."  
  
"No, I have to go to Prue."  
  
"Piper --"  
  
"Leo, she's my *sister.*"  
  
"Yes, and I know for a fact that if she *is* in danger, she doesn't want you in danger, too. I'll bring her back, Piper."  
  
"Promise?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"I promise," he said, giving her a kiss before he stepped away from her, his body disolving into glowing lights, as he orbed away.  
  
Left alone in her bedroom, Piper slowly sank to the floor, curling her body up as she had when she was a small child, scared without her sisters and grandmother there with her. As visions from the horrible day that Phoebe had died ran through her mind, they were joined with images of all the close calls the sisters had had over the years, and Piper felt her eyes sting, the objects in her room blurring as the moisture filled them. "Please be okay.....please be ......you promised....." She trailed off as the fear and grief of the past year seemed to catch up with her, and she began to cry.  
  
  
****  
*****  
****** 


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, first off, hello again. Secondly, I'd just like to apolgise for the length of time that has passed since my last update. Unfortunately, my computer completely broke down. It took us quite a while to get it into the shop, fixed, then out of the shop. Everything had to be wiped, so I couldn't just start up again. In the meantime, I found that I'd kind of fallen out of the Charmed world. I had to try and get back into the Charmed universe, and I hope that with this chapter, I've succeded. I apolgise also for it's length. Know that although this is short, I am working on the end, and think it will only be one or two more chapters 'til it's done. Then I have a whole new fic to start posting. So, onto the story......and I hope you recognise the minor crossover and it's characters.: )  
  
******  
  
As the familiar form of Leo appeared before her, Prue finally let out the breath she'd unconsciously been holding.  
  
Taking one look at the figures on the floor told Leo that at least Prue didn't seem injured. "What happened?" he asked, moving over to the two and kneeling down next to them.  
  
"I don't know.....I just found him like this. He's....he must be delirious, I -- I think he's been poisoned."  
  
The Whitelighter was busy examining the wound. "I think you're right. It definitely does *not* look natural."  
  
Looking between the two men, Prue noticed Leo's grave expression. "What? Can't you heal him?"  
  
Leo shook his head. "Prue.....apart from the fact that it's still against the rules for me to heal a demon, I can only really heal his *human* half .....and I don't think that would be enough."  
  
"Well -- we can't let him die." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Prue wondered at the note of fear that had been plain in her voice. After all, it hadn't been so long ago that she'd hated the guys guts. Shaking her head and earning herself a strange look from Leo, she resolved to deal with her feelings later. Cole was the important thing right now -- and that was *definitely* something she never thought she'd admit!  
  
"The Book Of Shadows," she blurted suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh....maybe, if you can't heal him, there's something in the book that could help."  
  
"That's a good idea.....I left Piper waiting in our room. I'll orb us right there." I'm not supposed to, he thought to himself. But I think the Elders will look the other way, just this once.  
  
"Okay." Prue reached for Leo's hand, watching as he placed his other hand on Cole's uninjured shoulder. As he concentrated, she began to feel the welcome sensation of the Whitelighter's favorite form of travel, and squeezed her eyes shut as they orbed to the Manor.  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
As the known surroundings of her sister's bedroom came into view, Prue felt relieved. It was difficult to believe that it had only been a few days since her world view had shifted -- again, she might add. She had gone from lying in her bed thinking that she had no safety, nowhere that she didn't feel that constant gnawing of fear.....to this. The return feeling of that calming, warm aura that had been missing from the Manor for a year. It felt good to come home.  
  
Once her hearing had come back through, Prue was confused to hear -- was that crying?  
  
Whatever it was, the instant the glow of Leo's orb had faded, the noise abruptly ceased, only to be followed by a series of scrabbling sounds.  
  
"Prue?"  
  
The eldest Halliwell's head rose swiftly as she heard her sister's voice, actually *feeling* the absolute fear and misery audible. She stood there, ready to explain to Piper what had happened, when her sister cut off her words by the most expedient method of throwing herself bodily at Prue.  
  
"Oof!" was all Prue managed, her arms automatically going around the trembling woman. Wait, trembling?  
  
"Piper? Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I thought -- when Leo said you were calling, I thought --"  
  
Prue mentally finished Piper's statement for her. She'd thought that Prue had been the one hurt. Damn.  
  
"No sweetie. I'm okay. It's alright." Tightening her grip, Prue fought to reassure her sister. "It's alright. It wasn't me that was hurt.....it was Cole."  
  
That seemed to penetrate the worry that Piper had been consumed by since Prue's call. The two witches pulled back, both turning to the figure lying unconsious next to Leo.  
  
"Cole? What happened?"  
  
"We don't know," Leo answered. "Here.....can you two help me get him onto the bed."  
  
Rushing to comply, Prue watched as Leo picked Cole's upper half up, his hands beneath the other man's arms as she and Piper each grabbed a leg and lifted. With a heave, they managed to get the half-demon situated.  
  
"Ugh, what's wrong with his shoulder?" Piper asked, pulling a face at the wound which seemed to be rapidly worsening.  
  
"We think he's been poisoned," Prue said, laying a hand on Cole's forehead to check his temperture -- what *was* a half-human, half-demon's natural temp? -- and pointedly ignoring the look Piper gave her at the gesture.  
  
"He feels hot," she reported.  
  
"I'm not surprised.....are infections supposed look like -- that?"  
  
Prue shook her head at Piper's question. "Don't know. But....if he *was* poisoned, I thought there might be something in the book that could help."  
  
"I'll go get it," Leo offered, touching Piper's shoulder gently on his way past. She rewarded him with a slightly shaky smile before turning back to Prue.  
  
"Do you think this has anything to do with the demon he killed earlier?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well - " Piper's explanation was cut off by a groan, issued from the man on the bed. Both focusing on Cole, they saw his eyelids flutter, then slowly peel open.  
  
His mouth moved as his eyes roamed unseeing, though no sound came from his dry throat. But Prue could plainly recognize the name being mouthed.  
  
"Is he -- is he saying.....?"  
  
"Phoebe," Prue answered her sister sadly, watching as Cole's eyes slid shut. "He was asking for her before, too."  
  
"Damn." As the two sisters exchanged a pain-filled look, Leo came back into the room. "Here," he said, placing the book at the foot of the bed.  
  
Prue and Piper moved up to him, gathering around the book.  
  
"Alright....what were you saying before, Piper?" Prue asked, thumbing quickly through the book.  
  
"Er - just that before, when Cole came here....he said that the guy he'd been to see attacked him, even though it was suicide. And he was wearing a bandage on his shoulder....I saw it bulging out from underneath his shirt."  
  
"Well, maybe that's why the guy did what he did," Leo suggested. "He purposely attacked Cole so that he could injure him and infect him with the poison."  
  
"Right," Prue agreed. Something was niggling at the very edges of her awareness, something that she knew she had to remember. But what was it? "For now let's just see if the book can come up with anything, either to combat the poison or just alleviate the symptoms.....maybe try contacting Grams?"  
  
When she moved to go and get some candles, she was stopped by Piper, who had a strange expression on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think we have to, " Piper said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" The niggling was increasing.....what was she trying to remember? One look at Piper's face made Prue realize that her sister had picked up on it too.  
  
"Think back," Piper instructed. "Remember we asked the spirit squad for help?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah.....and they turned the book to a page that didn't make sense --"  
  
"'Cause it had nothing to do with what we were asking," Prue filled in, now pretty sure of what she had tried to recall.  
  
"Right! What if Grams or mom or whoever, knew we'd need this page when we found Cole?"  
  
"Of course!" Spinning back to the book, Prue leafed through it until she came to the page that she'd seen before.  
  
"The Blood Of Roupice," Leo read.  
  
"You've heard of it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Only little snippets, here and there. It's not really supposed to exist."  
  
"Yeah, but we've thought that before," Piper reasoned.  
  
"True....what does the book say?"  
  
Prue re-read the entry. "Basically, that this is a test. No cure for the sickness itself. It's just supposed to be weathered. If he survives he's worthy. If not....."  
  
"Right," Piper sighed. "How like the underworld. So basically, the only thing we *can* do is wait?"  
  
Prue nodded. "For now.....but remember, according to Cole's intelligence, we have two innocents to save."  
  
Leo sighed this time. "Well, in light of what we're guessing about how Cole was injured, the information he received was probably meant to lure him into a trap."  
  
"I agree, but....I still think that whoever our evil is, he'll try to take out those two witches, and they have no protection. Plus, Cole can't help in this condition." Piper took a deep breath as she finished speaking, and perched one hand on her hip, running the other through her long hair.  
  
"Then it's up to us," Prue decided. "According to Cole, it could be tonight or tomorrow. Now, as much as I think that they wouldn't bother to infect Cole without giving him a chance to recover, demons have been known to be -- well, dumb. So it could still be tonight. So, if we scope out the park tonight, we can see if we're needed. I don't want to split us up, but one of us is going to have to stay here, too."  
  
"Maybe not," Leo murmured. As the woman looked at him, he explained. "I'll check with the Elders, maybe talk with some fellow Whitelighters. Someone has to have heard something."  
  
"Okay," Prue answered with some relief.  
  
"So, we stay here and try to help Cole?" Piper put in.  
  
Prue nodded, returning to the book to see if there were any spells that would be helpful in treating Cole's symptoms.  
  
Leo gave Piper a tight smile, immediately orbing from the Manor to complete his mission. His wife stood there for a moment, staring at the place he had just been standing in, lost in her own thoughts until Prue spoke. "Piper."  
  
She spun to face her, and Prue indicated the book. Piper nodded, moving towards her to help in her search.  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
It was dark.....so dark. Words that he couldn't understand echoed all around him, the sounds sharp points that dug into his flesh as they were uttered. All he knew was an absence of light.....and pain. Physical, mental.....it all blurred together. It just....was.  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
Completing his orb, Leo scanned his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of park or woodland area. Somewhere with trees. But as he stood there a moment later, he realized he could feel something......he was on Holy ground. Hearing noises near by, he decided to proceed carefully. He knew what kind of reputation this little town had.  
  
"Leo?" The inquiry was whispered, but Leo heard it anyway. Making his way forward, he spotted his reason for being there, squatting behind a head stone of all things. He crouched down next to her, careful not to be seen by the mortals he knew she was observing.  
  
"Hey Lucy," he greeted, curiosity getting the best of him as he peeked over the big stone. He saw several figures, all of them standing too far into the shadows for him to get a clear look.  
  
"What are you doing here? I didn't think that you had any charges in this town."  
  
"I don't," he answered. "I'm here looking for a bit of information.....I thought you might be able to help."  
  
Lucy shrugged, her grey eyes straying back to the action happening before them. "If I can.....but I don't know what use I'll be. I'm only in this little hellhole because of my charge. If you ask me, they'd all be better off out of this place, but the Elders seem to think that they're needed here. Also, they told me that my charge'll be coming into her power soon. And she's an important part of this little saga. Then it'll be time for the whole, 'Hi, I'm Lucy and I'm your supernatural Guardian Angel,' spiel. Plus.......well, the big guys upstairs seem to think that this little band of misfits are important.....as in 'save the world from the Apocalypse' important. Kinda like your Charmed Ones."  
  
As a cry went up from their subjects for what sounded like a stake, it clicked in Leo's mind. "Wait, your charge is the Chosen One?" Lucy shook her head, wincing as two people broke away from the shadows, both obviously trading blows. "No, not really. See that one over there?" Leo looked to where she had indicated, but got no more than an impression of a woman in a long skirt. "Well, she's mine. Born magical, but sort of reluctant with it. A while ago, she met up with someone else -- don't know if she has a 'lighter or not -- but her power's growing. Unfortunately, so is the others."  
  
"Why unfortunately?" He knew he may not get an answer, but had to ask anyway.  
  
"'Cause, something's coming. Not in a magical sense....demonic, I guess you could say. More the Slayer's realm than ours. But it'll end up in tears, I guarantee. Maybe not soon, but....they'll all need help. They've all been touched by evil too many times to come out unmarked. And soon.....someone'll pay for it."  
  
Her last words were whispered, as Leo took his eyes away from the fight going on to see the sadness -- and fear -- in her face. A fleshy thud turned his attention back, just in time to see a vampire go up in dust. He shook his head, trying to focus on the present. "I haven't been up to the Elders yet. I thought I'd try down here first. What do you know about the latest demonic activity the Charmed Ones have been dealing with?"  
  
Lucy shrugged. "Nothing, really. Heard about the youngest, couldn't not, actually. Big news....big tragedy. But as for the here and now? Nada. Elders have had me too busy with this one for that kind of catch up."  
  
Leo's shoulders slumped. "Damn. Thanks anyway."  
  
Lucy nodded. "It's okay. Sorry I couldn't help, though."  
  
Leo just gave her a frustrated smile, orbing away as the group they had been watching began to leave.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the magical assist, Wil."  
  
"You're welcome.....but I couldn't have done it without Tara."  
  
Lucy shook her head, watching as her young charge exchanged a smile with the woman next to her. "Big trouble," she muttered, orbing away to make her report.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
"There," Piper said, dropping the last ingredient into the bubbling pot. She stirred it some more before moving it off the heat as Prue grabbed the baster and a small bowl, transferring some of the liquid from one to the other. "We just have to let this cool a bit," she continued, still reading from the pages of the book. "Then we can use it to try and bring Cole's fever down."  
  
"Think it'll work?" Prue asked, voicing the question both of them had been wondering about.  
  
"I don't know....but it says it's for use on magical beings......We can only cross our fingers."  
  
Prue nodded, making sure the bowl was safely on the counter before moving to one of the chairs at the table and slumping down.  
  
"Hey." She turned at the sound of her sister's voice, watching as Piper walked over, pulling out a chair and falling much as she had just done. "You okay?"  
  
Prue considered her answer. "No....not really." She could see from the look on Piper's face that she was confused. Well, she wasn't the only one.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," answered Prue, "that I'm so......confused. Why is all of this happening? I - if we were supposed to save innocents, why has an entire coven nearly been wiped out? Was that 'supposed to be?' And.....if Cole is meant to find some sort of redemption in saving the remaining witches, why is he so sick?"  
  
Piper seemed to be thinking it over. "I don't know," she said finally. "And maybe.......we aren't supposed to."  
  
"*That* makes sense," Prue muttered sarcastically, throwing a contrite look Piper's way an instant later. After a moment of silence, she seemed to shake herself off. "I'm going to take the potion up to Cole....why don't you wait here for Leo? Maybe check out the book, see if there's any more spells."  
  
Piper nodded, and Prue got up, moving to the counter and picking up the bowl. She left the room with a final smile to Piper.  
  
**** ***** ******  
  
Setting the bowl down carefully, Prue checked Cole's temperature. She quickly pulled her hand back with a hiss. Okay, that wasn't normal. She immediately chided herself.......what about this whole screwed up situation was normal? But this seemed to go beyond that. Cole's forehead was so hot, it actually burned. Prue checked her hand, expecting to see blisters from the raging heat, finding only slightly reddened skin. She moved into the bathroom that was located just off Leo and Piper's room, coming back with a washcloth. She dipped it in the potion, wringing it out slightly and placing it on Cole's forehead. The half-demon stirred at the touch, but settled down almost immediately. She drew the cloth down his naked torso, stopping to re-wet it, and then beginning again. She decided to risk touching him again, and was shocked that he now felt icy. Wishing they had some idea of how to combat this, or even just more of an idea of what *this* was, Prue allowed the repeated movements of her hand and arm to lull her mind, until her thoughts gently drifted.  
  
~~~  
  
"You're sick, Prue." Phoebe's voice rang out loud and strong in the Manor Hallway. Too loud and strong for Prue's sensitive ears.  
  
"God, Phoebe, could you shout that a little louder.....I doubt Victor heard you......wherever he slunk off to this time."  
  
Phoebe didn't answer, just gave Prue a dirty look, marching over to the phone that sat on the hallway table.  
  
Prue's curiosity got the best of her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm calling Bucklands," Phoebe answered, fingers already tapping in the numbers.  
  
"Oh no you're not," Prue decided, striding forward as fast as her shaky legs would let her and grabbing the receiver from her sister, pressing down on the disconnect button with her other hand at the same time. She slammed the receiver down, wincing reflectively as the noise seemed to echo in her head.  
  
"Prue, if you go into work today, you'll be coming home in an ambulance. This 'flu that's going around is dangerous....you need plenty of rest or it could complicate."  
  
"Complicate?" Prue asked sceptically.  
  
"Yeah, complicate.......turn into Bronchitis or something."  
  
"And you'd know that how?"  
  
Phoebe was quiet for a moment, her expression one of hesitation. One Prue recognized to mean that she wouldn't like what came next. " From a....a friend...."  
  
"Ah huh.......and would your friend be, by any chance........a doctor?"  
  
"Er, no......." Phoebe trailed off, then decided to get it over with and let out a string of joined together words. "ShewatchesERalot."  
  
Prue nodded, pursing her lips. "Yeah, well as much as that glowing reference fills me with confidence, I think I'll leave off taking medical advice from Dr Couch Potato." And with that, she picked up her briefcase, ignoring the twinges her stiff and sore limbs gave her, and then headed for the door. She was stopped by Phoebe's voice.  
  
"Prue......I don't want you to get sicker."  
  
Prue paused, before slowly turning around. "I know, Pheebs. I appreciate that, I really do. But I have urgent work due today.....I can't blow it off 'cause I'm feeling a little under the weather."  
  
She could see that Phoebe still wasn't happy. She didn't want this to strain their already fragile relationship further. "I'll tell you what," she compromised. "How about, I go into work and take care of the most urgent things..........then I'll take the rest of the day off and rest at home. How does that sound?"  
  
"Better," Phoebe said, managing to smile. "You know I'm only worried about you, right?"  
  
Prue placed her briefcase down, walking over to Phoebe. "I know," she said quietly, impulsively wrapping her arms around the younger woman in a hug. "Thank you."  
  
They both pulled back, and Phoebe's smile had turned into a grin. "No problem," she whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
Prue found herself smiling fondly at the memory, warmed inside at the rememberence of her sister's concern. She sighed, wetting the cloth once more and moving back to Cole's forehead. She was startled to find two blue eyes watching her. She dropped the cloth with a start.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
***** ****** ******* 


	16. Chapter 16

Firstly, once again I'm sorry at the time between updates. I've been thinking of just taking the story down, redoing the whole thing until it's a little more readable, and *then* finishing it. But, I've now decided to just finish it before I try that. Also, this chapter is SHORT. This is because I have the rest of the story practically written, but on a disk that I've misplaced. Instead of rewriting it, I thought I'd put this up, and then get the rest done once I've located the disk (which shouldn't be more than a couple of days.) So, I hope this is worth the time expended reading it, and promise more in a couple of days : - )  
******  
  
Leo shook his head, looking at the Elder in front of him. He'd finally managed to talk to one of them, and now they were telling him this? "What do you mean I can't help? These are my charges...it's my duty."  
  
The robed figure inclined his own head. "Indeed it is. However...all things must be as they are seen...and it has been seen that the Charmed Ones must fight alone...with no help from their Whitelighter."  
  
Leo knew that by 'seen' he meant by an Oracle. "But...you can't expect me to stand by while my wife and her sister are wiped out. The world needs the Charmed Ones...there has to be another way!"  
  
The figure sighed. "I will freely admit, that while I was with those opposed to your union to the witch, I have been greatly surprised - and pleased - by the way in which it has improved and helped the Charmed One's roles on Earth. But this is meant to be, Leo. If you interfere, you could bring about their destruction."  
  
Leo didn't want to believe, but doubt flashed in his mind. Was it possible? Could he get Piper or Prue killed if he tried to help them?  
  
"Just...tell me this. Do Piper and Prue need to battle for the other two witches tonight?"  
  
"No. The one responsible wishes his plan to have time to affect the one he has plotted against."  
  
Leo frowned. "Meaning, that he wants to give the poison time to circulate through Cole's system, to see if he survives it?"  
  
The Elder nodded. "That is so. If the demon survives, then he is worthy of a place by the evil one's side. If not...."  
  
Leo didn't need to hear the rest. If not, then Cole died, removing a major player from the side of good.  
  
"And there's nothing you can do for him?" Leo tried.  
  
"No. The evil one is using magics from before the time of human kind...spells and potions that are meant to be permanent. It is likely, that if the demon lives...he will be turned."  
  
That stopped Leo cold. "Wait...are you saying that if Cole is strong enough to get through the poison then he will revert to his demonic ways?"  
  
"Only that the seed will most likely have been planted," the Elder informed him. "Whether he can resist...that is to be decided."  
  
Leo took a calming breath, determined not to lose his temper. It was bad enough having to deal with Cole's illness. Now he was being told that it could cause the reappearence of Belthazor? "Is that all you can tell me?"  
  
The Elder nodded, and Leo couldn't censor the angry look he sent as he orbed away.  
  
He didn't see the Elder pull back his hood, his own expression one of sadness. "These will be trying times, for *all* involved," he murmured. Another Elder stepped out beside him, then another, until the entire council stood together.  
  
"It *is* how it must be," one said, his own hood obscurring his features. "It has been seen."  
  
Another nodded, his robes flowing with the movement. "The outcome of this battle will determine many things," this one spoke. "The demon Belthazor's fate, for one."  
  
The Elder who had spoken to Leo sighed. "I understand. But for the witches...."  
  
"It will be difficult," a fourth said. "But necessary. You know that."  
  
"Yes," the first Elder agreed, something like compassion in his voice. "I just hope that they do, as well."  
  
~~~  
  
"Cole?" Prue said again, her eyes still on the half-demon as his own gaze moved restlessly about. He gave no sign of recognition, or even acknowledgement that she'd spoken, and Prue let out a sigh. "Damn it," she whispered, picking up the cloth again and beginning her ministrations once more. She was unprepared for Cole, as the man shot out one arm, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip.  
  
"Ow, Cole...let go. Damn it, let go, you're hurting me!"  
  
He didn't seem to understand, and Prue wondered where this apparent show of sudden strength had come from. His eyes narrowed, boring into her own as they filled with tears at the pain in her arm.  
  
"Let go," she whispered again, unwilling to risk shouting for Piper or Leo, in case he decided to snap her arm like a twig. The tears spilled over, Prue biting her lip as she felt the tendons and bones of her wrist being squeezed ruthlessly. "Cole." The sound was barely audible to her own ears as the pain grew, and Prue suddenly knew that he was about to break her arm. What could she do? Of course! If she couldn't *shout* Piper, she could certainly get her attention. Focusing all of her mental power, Prue sent it outwards, astral projecting to where she knew her sister to be.  
  
She didn't feel as her real body slumped, her head falling forward. She didn't see as her tears fell onto Cole's hand, the sudden sensation of moisture startling him, bringing him out of whatever state he seemed to be in. His grip relaxed slightly, and his mind fought to clear itself.  
  
"What?" he wondered, trying to puzzle out what was going on. He recognized his surroundings, having haunted the Haliwell house enough in the last year or two. But he was alone...wait, no...who was he holding? Prue? Why was she -  
  
His fingers loosened even more, as he took a good look at the Halliwell before him. Her body was completely relaxed, her loose hair falling over her face. The pose reminded him of something...something like...yes! Astral projection...it was exactly like the stance he'd seen taken on by a demon aqaintance of his who could astral project. And he knew this to be one of Prue's powers. So she had gone somewhere...but where? And why?  
  
Before he could answer himself, there was the sound of footsteps running up the stairs, and Prue's body gave a jerk, a movement that he knew to mean that she was coming back to herself. He opened his mouth, about to speak, when a tide of heat washed over his body, leaving him gasping as his hand released Prue's arm completely. He could hear Prue and her sister talking to him, but he couldn't respond, couldn't do anything but close his eyes as a brilliant pain exploded in his head.  
  
~~~  
  
Projecting downstairs, Prue found Piper at the table, still looking at the Book. Her attention was focused on Prue as she noticed her sister's abrupt appearence.  
  
"Prue? What -"  
  
"I need your help, Piper," Prue said urgently. "Cole woke up, but he's not all there. Now he's trying to snap my wrist, and I can't get him to let go."  
  
Piper was out of her seat in an instant, heading for the stairs. She ran as fast as she could, vaguely aware that Prue had disappeared from behind her, most likely returning to her body. When she got there she flung open the door, her hands already in the position for freezing Cole. Only to stop when Prue - back in her own body - called her name.  
  
"No, Piper, wait!"  
  
Piper managed to stop herself in time, but kept her hands raised. She watched silently as Cole shuddered suddenly, dropping Prue's arm as his eyes rolled up in his head.  
  
"Cole," Prue said, tapping his face lightly with her other hand. "Cole...wake up!"  
  
It was no use, he was out. But Piper went over anyway, lending her voice to the effort. "Cole!"  
  
No response. Prue sighed explosively, standing up too fast after an astral project and swaying slightly.  
  
"Whoa," she breathed, her arms flinging out to the sides as she tried to regain her balance. Piper grabbed her shoulders, helping her stay in place.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.  
  
"Yeah," Prue replied faintly, clearing her throat and adding in a stronger tone, "I'm fine. Just...stood up too fast."  
  
Piper nodded, knowing that her sister still had a little trouble with her power. Prue's arm caught her eye, and she let out a gasp of dismay.  
  
"Prue! God, look at your arm!"  
  
Prue looked down, her fingers twitching unconsciously as she took in the already formed bruises darkening her wrist and the beginning of her forearm. Looking closely, she could actually see the individual markings of Cole's four fingers and thumb, remembering the feeling of his grip. Then the ache made itself known, her arm beginning to throb.  
  
"Damn," she muttered. Piper didn't answer, just drew her sister over to one of the chairs in the room, helping her to sit.  
  
"Do you want me to get something?" Piper asked. "An ice pack, something for the pain?"  
  
Before Prue could reply, a familiar sound caught their attention, and they both looked up in time to see Leo orb in.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing how pale the two woman seemed.  
  
"Yeah," Prue told him. "Just a little incident...Cole woke up. Unfortunately, he wasn't really awake and he damn near broke my arm."  
  
Leo frowned, moving forward after a glance at Cole to confirm that the half demon wasn't a threat, and crouching down next to the two woman.  
  
"Let me take a look," he said quietly, gently taking Prue's outstretched arm. Raising a hand over it, he healed the bruises, leaving it feeling as good as new. "Is that better?"  
  
Prue flexed her fingers again, giving Leo a grateful smile. "Much. Thank you."  
  
Leo nodded, standing with Piper and giving his wife a hug. "You okay?"  
  
Piper sighed, resting her head on his chest. "Apart from having about five years scared off my life, yeah. How went the information hunt?"  
  
Leo sighed this time. "Not well. I talked to some fellow Whitelighters...none of them knew anything. I finally managed to speak to an Elder, but all that he'd tell me was that there was no danger to the other witches tonight. Whoever it is that has done this, they wanted the poison to have a chance to work." He didn't relay the Elders warning that he shouldn't try to interfere when the battle did take place...he had to think it over himself first.  
  
Prue slumped in her chair. "Well, that's a relief anyway." She looked tired, the last few days taking their toll suddenly.  
  
"Prue, why don't you go to bed," Piper suggested. "You could do with the rest, I think."  
  
Prue shook her head. "No...I want to be awake and alert, just in case. Also I have to look through the book...maybe try asking Grams and mom for some help."  
  
Piper pulled away from Leo, grabbing hold of her sister's hands and gently levering her out of her seat. "That's all very true," she told her. "But if you don't get some sleep now, you could pay for it later. So go, take a nap. I promise I'll wake you."  
  
Prue conceded that her sister had a point, and gave in gracefully. "Fine." She then hugged Piper, giving Leo a smile. "But you better wake me."  
  
Piper just grinned. "I will, I promise! Now, bed!"  
  
Prue waved at the two of them, and with one last look at Cole, left for her room. She hoped that she'd dream of Phoebe...she could do with some of her baby sister's spirit right now.  
  
~~~~~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Well, again, *still* sorry at the delay. This isn't much, but more will be up in a day or two, very possibly the last part, after all this time. But, I hope you like this part anyway....  
~~~~  
  
With a sigh that she felt right down to her toes, Prue wondered why. Why her life had turned out the way that it had. A few weeks ago, she had been a successful business woman, a great - if slightly frustrating at times - job at a well known auction house, and a fiance, who, while not the most exciting person alive, still loved her. Or so she'd thought.  
  
Because all of a sudden that had changed.  
  
Her Grams had died, leaving her to help manage the household. She had gotten these...strange *powers*, that she still wasn't sure she believed in. Her job had begun to get in the way of her being a witch...and the man she'd thought had loved her, had turned out to be nothing more than a spineless, manipulative bastard, who had only been using her to further his own ambitions.  
  
Her life was a joke, she mused bitterly. Everything turned on its head, completely changed...how was she supposed to accept this?  
  
"Prue?"  
  
With a speed she didn't even know she was capable of, Prue was on her feet, her hand raised as her eyes narrowed. "Phoebe?" she realized, thankfully before she'd tried to defend herself. "What are you doing up?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged, shuffling further into the living room, the bottoms of her baggy PJs rasping along the floor as she moved.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," she answered. "Hey, I see you've gotten the hang of that power."  
  
Prue took a second to look at herself, slowly lowering her arm. "Couldn't sleep either. And yeah, well...something tells me that now...we'll be needing to."  
  
"I hear ya," Phoebe smiled, coming to sit on the couch next to Prue. "So...what's really keeping you awake?"  
  
Prue sighed, realizing that even after all this time away, even after all of the unpleasantness that seemed to explode between them, Phoebe was as perceptive as ever.  
  
"What *isn't* keeping me awake," she tried to kid. "Everything has changed, Phoebe. I'm a *witch.* I have...powers, and the ability to cast spells...plus, if things keep going the way they are, I'm going to lose my job because I'm too busy fighting demons...oh, and I'm probably going to die some crazy old lady with a few dozen cats...that is if I live that long. I mean, God...."  
  
She fell silent, simply sitting there and staring at the few candles she had lit and placed carefully on the coffee table.  
  
"You're not the only one, Prue," Phoebe finally said, her voice low and hesitant. "And I'm sorry that all of this crap has fallen on you, and that it's screwing your life up. But, honestly? I'm not sorry that I'm a witch...I may not have an active power, but...I think I can help."  
  
She leaned forward in her seat, her eyes pinning Prue where she sat as her voice grew in excitement. "My whole life has been the opposite of yours, Prue. I've never been going anywhere...always just floating around, waiting for a new distraction. Now I have a direction...hell, it's practically a *calling.* Yes it's scary, and yes, I'm thinking it's going to be damn inconvenient at times, but... I'm going to fight evil, kick it's butt and save innocents...and I can't be sorry for that. It may not be the answer you were looking for...but it's the only one I have."  
  
Prue shook her head slowly, for the first time since her return looking, really *seeing* her sister. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkling in the low light being thrown by the burning candles...and she looked alive. And Prue was forced to admit that she hadn't looked at this whole thing in those terms. So what if she'd finally found out the truth about the lying toad she'd been engaged to...at least she knew his true colors now. Who cared if she did grow old as a spinster. She still had her sisters.  
  
"I never thought of it that way," she told Phoebe, her voice lightening slightly. "I think you're right."  
  
They shared a grin at this moment of connection, only turning away when footsteps on the stairs caught their attention.  
  
"I heard voices...what are you guys doing up?" Piper asked, her long, dark hair resting on her shoulders, but her bangs sticking up in a classic 'woken from sound sleep' position.  
  
"Um...nothing," Prue chuckled, feeling the vibration of Phoebe giggling beside her.  
  
Piper just looked confused, throwing up a hand. "Fine," she groused, coming over to the two. "Wake a girl up in the middle of the night, and *don't* tell her what's going on." Then she jumped down on the couch, aiming for the middle position, and nearly flattening her sisters in the process.  
  
"Piper!" Prue and Phoebe chorused, the three of them dissolving into laughter, each jockeying for a place, all three of them smiling widely.  
  
It was okay, Prue finally thought, while she watched the other two women mock-fight. We're together, Grams, mom. We'll keep the line safe.  
  
And it may have been her imagination, but she swore she could feel a slight breeze, caressing her skin and ruffling her hair, smelling of her Grams' favorite perfume.  
  
~~~~  
  
Prue woke slowly, a nice, gentle process that was calm and comforting, not like the panic fueled alertness of late.  
  
Her eye caught the clock next to her bed, seeing that she had actually slept through until morning, not the nap that she'd originally planned. Wow, she thought. I must have needed that. She stretched, a groan finding its way out of her mouth. Time for a shower, she decided. As she stood, she reflected on her dream.  
  
"Thanks, Pheebs," she whispered.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Leo," she greeted later, walking into Piper and Leo's room.  
  
"Hi," Leo said quietly, straightening up in the chair he was sitting in. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Good," Prue answered, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips. "And a *lot* longer than I was supposed to. I thought Piper was going to wake me up?"  
  
Leo gave an embarrassed look. "Yeah, um...she was going to. But she kind of fell asleep herself. I decided not to wake her, and orbed her into Phoebe's room."  
  
"Ah." Prue understood, and she gave Leo a grateful smile. "Well, I happen to know my sister will be very cranky if she's left to sleep too long. Why don't you go wake her."  
  
Leo nodded, getting up from the chair and leaving the room, his hand briefly resting on Prue's shoulder as he passed. Prue placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it gently before she went to see Cole.  
  
As soon as she knew that she was alone, Prue let her dismay at Cole's condition show, a small sigh forcing it's way past her lips.  
  
Even yesterday had been a vast improvement on him, his skin so pale now that it was almost translucent. The black vein-like lines that had shown up around his initial wound, had snaked their way up his arms, now spreading across his bare chest and neck, starting up his face. The stubble on his jaw and cheeks looked almost jet black against the sickly pallor of his face, a faint sheen of perspiration laying all over his face and upper body. He didn't even appear to be breathing, and she rushed over suddenly, placing her hand on his chest.  
  
"C'mon," she whispered.  
  
Her efforts were rewarded when she felt the slight lift and fall of his chest, and she let out another sigh, this one of relief. She fell on to the bed, sitting with her shoulders slumped. Almost as if on auto-pilot, she then picked up his hand, absently playing with the limp fingers.  
  
"Cole," she started. "I'm, er...I'm not sure that you can hear me. Or if I should be saying this, even if you can't, but...you have to fight. I know we haven't really seen eye to eye a lot...and I know that with Phoebe gone, you might not feel like there's anything left for you here. But we need you. Not just as a part of the 'good fight,' either," she realized. "We need you, because you're a connection to Phoebe. You saw a Phoebe that we didn't...and I want to know *all* about her."  
  
She leaned closer to him, no longer trying to keep the tremor from her voice. "I want *you* to tell me all about her, Cole. So you *have* to get better...because we have come too far, and fought too long to let it finish this way. So you just get well."  
  
She stopped speaking, knowing that she had said all that she could at this point. There was no reaction, but Prue somehow felt that he had heard her anyway.  
  
**** ~~~~  
  
"Prue!" Piper's voice rang out over the hustle and bustle of the lively market. "Look at this."  
  
Prue swiftly moved over to her sister and her latest find, not noticing as Phoebe reluctantly trailed behind.  
  
"Oh...it's gorgeous," she said, admiring the way that the light caught the gems set in the delicate looking bracelet, causing many beautiful colors to reflect in a dappled pattern on her sister's face.  
  
"Hey," Piper mock-complained, shielding her eyes. "Watch it."  
  
"Sorry," Prue apologized absently. "Look at this...."  
  
"Yeah," Piper agreed when her sister trailed off. "You know," she said next in a thoughtful tone, "you'd think that someone who spent their entire day cataloging relics would pick somethin' a little different to do with their time off."  
  
Once again the two sisters failed to notice Phoebe's expression, as the youngest Halliwell watched their interaction closely, if a little wistfully.  
  
"C'mon, don't you think it's fascinating? I mean...each one of these pieces has a story, a history...it's up to us to remember, to preserve...to appreciate. To -"  
  
"Yeah, okay, I get your point!" Piper smiled, holding up a hand to stop the flow of words. "After all, if I can get all excited by recipes and the like, then you have every right to like enjoy what you will."  
  
After a moment of silence, Phoebe spoke up. "So, " she said brightly. "Are you going to get it?"  
  
Prue jumped jumped slightly, as if just realizing that she was there, and Piper didn't miss the look on Phoebe's face. "Pheebs?"  
  
The younger woman smiled, trying to dismiss the expression of dismay she knew had shown. "It's nothin', just...kind of felt like you guys had forgotten I was here, that's all."  
  
"That isn't true, Phoebe," Piper quickly said. "It's just...well, Prue and I have been making these weekend trips to the market for a couple of months now, whenever we got the chance, and then more often after Grams died...before we got our...gifts. We just have to get used to you coming with, that's all."  
  
"Yeah," Prue put in. "That's all."  
  
Piper could tell that her sister wasn't completely convinced, and her heart ached for a moment. "Look, Pheebs," she said as a distraction, pointing to a small oval shaped pendant, dangling from a slight, thin-looking chain. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, fingering the chain. "Yeah, it's...you know, it kind of reminds me of one I've seen mom wearing, in some of the pictures Grams showed us of her, from when Prue was little."  
  
"It does?" Prue asked, looking at the jewelry closely. "Wow, I...I wouldn't have known."  
  
Phoebe shrugged, moving off slightly. "I just remembered, that's all. Listen, I'm going to go look at the things over there...I'll just be a minute, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Piper said quietly, watching as her sister walked away. When she looked back, she found Prue fiddling with her purse. "Prue?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked, not looking up. "Oh, I just...she looked down, so I thought...."  
  
Piper nodded, finishing Prue's sentence off in her mind. "I think it's a great idea," she smiled, reaching for her own purse. "As long as I pay half."  
  
"Deal," Prue smiled, her gaze shifting off to the side, and Piper knew she was looking at Phoebe. She felt glad, she realized. Because it looked like Prue was really making the effort to connect with Phoebe, and she thought that finally...they would all be okay.  
  
~~~  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Hmmm," Piper breathed, opening her sleep-filled eyes to see her husband kneeling on the floor, next to the bed. Wait, bed?  
  
"Leo?" she asked fuzzily, trying to wake up properly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What am I doing in bed?" Hey, wasn't *Cole* in their bed? Her eyes open fully, Piper took in her surroundings.  
  
"Yeah," she heard Leo reply again. "But you were tired, and fell asleep, so I orbed you here. You slept straight through 'til morning."  
  
She was in Phoebe's room...in Phoebe's bed. Was that why she had dreamt of Phoebe? She could still remember that day...and how pleased Phoebe had been that they had thought of her, and bought her that necklace.  
  
"Well," she told him. "Thank you for letting me sleep, but you know you shouldn't have. We have a lot to do, and -"  
  
"Piper," Leo interrupted, his hand cupping her cheek. "You needed the rest...okay?"  
  
"Okay," she agreed, leaning up as Leo came forward, and sharing a long, comforting kiss with her husband. "But," she said when she pulled back. "I could do with a shower."  
  
Leo gave her a devilish smile. "Well, since you're not busy and I'm not busy...what do you say we conserve water and...I'll scrub your back?"  
  
Piper grinned, licking her upper lip. "Why, Mr Wyatt...I say I like that idea just fine."  
  
****  
  
"Hey," Prue greeted her sister, smiling as Piper walked into her room.  
  
"Good morning," Piper said happily, her face practically glowing.  
  
"Piper?" Prue asked cautiously.  
  
"What?" Piper replied, trying to act as if she didn't know what Prue meant. The pretense was shattered when Leo walked in, his face wearing the same expression as Piper.  
  
"Ohh," Prue breathed, a mischievous smile turning up the corners of her mouth as she guessed exactly what the two of them had been up to. "*Good* morning."  
  
"Very good," Piper agreed, wrapping an arm around Leo's waist and squeezing gently as her husband pulled her in to lean on him.  
  
"Yeah," Prue managed, trying not to laugh. "Erm...okay, so what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about that," Piper said, completely serious now. "We still have two innocent witches in danger, right?"  
  
"Uh huh," Prue replied. "Why?"  
  
"Well...if tonight is the time we're going to be meeting up with the new evil that's supposedly the biggest and baddest yet, we have to make sure that we're completely focused. We can't have those witches running around...it not only could get them killed, but us as well."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think this guy is even interested in them...they were just a ploy to get the attention of Cole, and later access to him, to put him in a situation that he could be poisoned."  
  
"Right," Leo said, in answer to Prue, but nodding as he got what Piper meant. "But that doesn't mean that he won't take advantage of the fact that they're there, and kill them just because."  
  
"Damn," Prue groaned. "I didn't even think of that."  
  
"Cut yourself some slack, Prue. We've been through a lot this last year...more so lately," Piper said softly.  
  
"So what do you propose?" Leo continued gently, trying to get the conversation back on track before it upset the sisters any more.  
  
"I was thinking...you know that guy that Cole saved the other day, the witch?"  
  
"John?"  
  
"Right," Piper pointed at Leo. "He said that he had a safe place to stay, right? Well, I was thinking that you could go to the witches - they have Whitelighters, right? - good. You could go to their Whitelighters then, let them know the danger if they don't already, and then take them to wherever John is. I doubt this guy is going to be interested in looking for these witches, not when he's got us instead."  
  
"Piper, that's a great idea," Leo told her, smiling widely at her.  
  
"Yeah, nice one, Piper," Prue agreed.  
  
"Well, I'll go and find John...make sure it's okay where he is. You ladies will be okay?"  
  
"Sure, honey," Piper answered for them both. "Just hurry back, okay?"  
  
Leo nodded, dropping a kiss onto Piper's lips, and then orbing away, leaving the two woman alone.  
  
***  
  
~~~ Damnit, why did she have to come here, now? Cole thought bitterly, looking at the woman standing in his apartment, her dark eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"I was just so angry and I said such horrible things to them and I-I-I didn't really mean any of it," she told him, stumbling slightly in her effort of relaying to him the awful fight she had just had with her sisters. What she didn't know, was that Cole was already fully aware of what was happening with the Halliwells...because he had engineered it.  
  
His hand reached out to gently touch her shoulder before he could stop it, and she quickly turned at the touch, hugging him almost desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry," she managed.  
  
"Please. Let me get you a tissue. Here," he said, sitting her down on the couch, making sure her back was to the closed alter behind her. He had spotted exactly what he needed, and he walked over to it.  
  
"The things that were said - I don't even know where they were coming from," she sighed next, unaware of him now opening the secret alter door. "I mean, I guess there were issues, you know -" she continued, still oblivious as he reached inside the cupboard, drawing out a dagger. " - That were underlying, that were never really dealt with, and then they all of a sudden just exploded."  
  
"Nothing like that ever happened before?" Cole asked, trying to center himself for the task ahead, closing the alter up gently.  
  
"Oh no, not like that," Phoebe assured him. "I mean, we used to fight all the time when we were little, you know."  
  
Cole didn't...he'd never had siblings, unless one counted the demon brethren he had been raised and trained with - and usually, if two had such a disagreement, one of them didn't survive the ensuing 'discussion'.  
  
He started towards Phoebe, the knife in his hand.  
  
"But since we moved in together, we just, we got really close, you know."  
  
He did...he had reports from the demon community going back to when they had received their powers, unlocked by their grandmother's death. He knew that one of their greatest strengths was their bond as sisters - because it was also one of their greatest weaknesses. He slowly slipped the knife in his belt, then sat down beside her.  
  
"We have been through so much together," she went on, touching his face gently, her gaze on him as she focused on the present. "Thank you for listening to me," she told him suddenly, "and thank you for being there for me."  
  
Oh, Phoebe, his mind cried, his entire being warring with itself. Belthazor fought to regain dominance, to finish the task he'd come here to complete. Cole fought to warn Phoebe, to save her from himself.  
  
He tried to ignore it all as they kissed, but he had no time to savor the feeling of her full, beautiful lips on his, as his demon half wrested control, his hand reaching down to grab the knife from his belt. His arm raised, his hand squeezing the handle of the knife so tightly that his fingers cramped, seemingly ready to deliver the death blow - when he couldn't. His human half seemed to reassert control, dropping his arm and hiding the knife between the cushions of the couch they were seated on. He wouldn't do it. He pulled back from Phoebe quickly. Was it his imagination, or was her gaze slightly suspicious? No matter. He had to end this...now.  
  
"I can't. I can't," he repeated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, her eyes half-lidded at the pleasure they'd just shared, and clearly thinking that Cole was talking about the kiss.  
  
His eyes took in her face, moving down her body, before returning to her lips...they looked impossibly full, stained a dark red, not from the lipstick she wore earlier, but from him, his mouth, their passion. He stood quickly, tearing his eyes away.  
  
"Phoebe, you need to go home. Now."  
  
Phoebe stood now, hurt at his words. "What? Why?"  
  
Cole fished for an excuse, unable to stand the expression on her beautiful features. "Because you're vulnerable right now," he told her, the lie springing easily to his lips. She was vulnerable...but not to their feelings. "I know we shouldn't do this. You need to go home. You need to go and figure out what happened."  
  
Go, Phoebe, he thought. Before Belthazor wins.  
  
Phoebe didn't seem to sense his internal struggle, instead smiling a little at his thoughtfulness. "You're right," she agreed. "I do."  
  
He walked her over to the door, trying to mask how eager he was for her to be gone.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He couldn't help it...he lowered his head and fitted his mouth to hers, kissing her with everything he, *Cole,* felt.  
  
He sensed when the demon Andras appeared, but gave no sign.  
  
"You're welcome," he said instead, watching as she left.  
  
Then he turned, facing Andras. Well, this was going to take some explaining. ~~~ Lost in a feverish state, Cole still smiled inwardly, the memories of Phoebe a cool, calming balm to his mind and body as he continued to dream. ~~~ He slowly slipped the knife in his belt, then sat down beside her.  
  
"We have been through so much together," she went on, touching his face gently, her gaze on him as she focused on the present. "Thank you for listening to me," she told him suddenly, "and thank you for being there for me."  
  
Oh, Phoebe, his mind cried, his entire being warring with itself. Belthazor fought to regain dominance, to finish the task he'd come here to complete. Cole fought to warn Phoebe, to save her from himself.  
  
He tried to ignore it all as they kissed, but he had no time to savor the feeling of her full, beautiful lips on his, as his demon half wrested control, his hand reaching down to grab the knife from his belt. His arm raised, his hand squeezing the handle of the knife so tightly that his fingers cramped, seemingly ready to deliver the death blow - when he couldn't. His human half seemed to reassert control, dropping his arm and hiding the knife between the cushions of the couch they were seated on. He wouldn't do it. He pulled back from Phoebe quickly. Was it his imagination, or was her gaze slightly suspicious? No matter. He had to end this...now.  
  
"I can't. I can't," he repeated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, her eyes half-lidded at the pleasure they'd just shared, and clearly thinking that Cole was talking about the kiss.  
  
His eyes took in her face, moving down her body, before returning to her lips...they looked impossibly full, stained a dark red, not from the lipstick she wore earlier, but from him, his mouth, their passion. He stood quickly, tearing his eyes away.  
  
"Phoebe, you need to go home. Now."  
  
Phoebe stood now, hurt at his words. "What? Why?"  
  
Cole fished for an excuse, unable to stand the expression on her beautiful features. "Because you're vulnerable right now," he told her, the lie springing easily to his lips. She was vulnerable...but not to their feelings. "I know we shouldn't do this. You need to go home. You need to go and figure out what happened."  
  
Go, Phoebe, he thought. Before Belthazor wins.  
  
Phoebe didn't seem to sense his internal struggle, instead smiling a little at his thoughtfulness. "You're right," she agreed. "I do."  
  
He walked her over to the door, trying to mask how eager he was for her to be gone.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He couldn't help it...he lowered his head and fitted his mouth to hers, kissing her with everything he, *Cole,* felt.  
  
But he wasn't really Cole, was he?  
  
Suddenly everything changed, and Cole felt himself do so as well, growing, transforming into Belthazor. The rage and absolute fury pulsing through his system were a high, and he towered over his unfortunate victim.  
  
Phoebe screamed, desperately scrambling for the door, trying everything she could to escape Belthazor's clutches. It was no use. The big red demon grabbed her by her delicate throat, squeezing it between his taloned fingers.  
  
"Cole," she gasped, clutching and clawing at his hands. "How - this - ah! - this isn't you!"  
  
A confused expression swept over the face in front of her, the pitch black eyes narrowing, seemingly in thought. Then the features changed, paling and shifting until the face was Cole's once more. The pressure on her throat lessened, but stayed at the edge of painful.  
  
"Cole?" she croaked, her vision darkening.  
  
"You're wrong," he suddenly snarled viciously. "This *is* me."  
  
And with a mighty jerk of his arm, he brought the knife he still held - when had he picked that back up? - and swung it down, impaling her chest with the wicked blade, feeling it sink into her flesh, catching on bone. She choked and gurgled as her life ebbed from her body, blood pouring from her wound and mouth, as Cole raised the knife, letting it fall again, and again, and again....  
  
~~~  
  
Still lost in a feverish state, Cole screamed.  
  
**** 


	18. Chapter 18

Firstly, thanks for sticking with this for so long, and I apologise for how long this chapter took. I know that the story has been quite a strange read, with plot holes and spelling/grammar mistakes aplenty. Well, hopefully when I clean it up, I'll eliminate them, making it a smoother read. Though that probably won't be for a while, now.  
  
So, okay, only one more chapter after this...so I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for the FB...:-)  
  
*****  
  
Sitting next to the bed on which Cole lay, Piper received a shock when the half-demon suddenly screamed, a long, tortured sound that raised the hairs on the back of her neck.  
  
"Prue!" she shouted, standing up so fast she nearly knocked the chair she had vacated over. By then Cole had started to tremble, the movements of his body rapidly escalating into shakes, and then what looked like a full blown seizure.  
  
"Wha- Prue! Leo!" Piper called again, knowing that there was probably nothing more she could do.  
  
Noises in the hallway drew her attention, and her head swiveled around to the doorway as Prue burst in, her gaze roaming around the room as she searched out the reason for her sister's distress.  
  
"Piper, what?"  
  
She cut herself off as she looked to the bed, taking in the scene immediately.  
  
"Oh God," she whispered. Then she ran to the bed, watching as Cole's heels, fists and head, drummed the mattress repeatedly as he convulsed.  
  
"Piper, freeze him!" she cried.  
  
Her sister did as she was told, her hands automatically snapping up as she used her power.  
  
The two Halliwells found themselves breathing hard, the sound seeming far too loud in the quiet room as their attention stayed on the still figure on the bed.  
  
"What the *hell* was that?" Piper finally burst out.  
  
"Looked like some kind of seizure," Prue answered, complete shock making her voice faint. She had thought that he was getting better...why had this happened now? She shook her head...okay, what did you do when your patient was having seizures? she asked herself. But her mind was blank, and she found herself unable to move, terrified that somehow the slightest motion would shatter the spell of calm, and cause Cole's body to start jerking again.  
  
"What now?" Piper said, as if reading Prue's mind. "That freeze isn't going to last much longer, you know."  
  
"We're going to have to ride it out," Prue realized, her voice clearly saying that she did *not* want to see that again. But, as always, it wasn't like they had a choice.  
  
"Unfreeze him," she said quietly, taking her eyes away from Cole and focusing on her sister.  
  
Piper nodded, her hands moving to reverse her power. In an instant, Cole was moving once more, his body convulsing.  
  
Piper walked quickly over to her sister, the elder Halliwell wrapping her arms around her. The two clung to each other, watching as the half demon continued to jerk, his motions gradually becoming slower and slower, until they finally stopped.  
  
Prue and Piper let out relieved breaths, slumping slightly.  
  
"I'll check on him," Prue said, walking over to the bed now. She debated what to do for a moment, and then decided to just check his vitals. She could remember how to do that now, her paralysis of earlier seemingly worn off. So she went about doing so as she would any other human - it was her only real basis for comparison.  
  
His pulse was racing, his skin clammy, but he didn't seem to have injured himself. No bites to his tongue, no immediate bruising - thank God he'd been on the bed when he seized.  
  
She turned back to Piper, and caught her sister frowning as her eyes roamed about.  
  
"What?"  
  
Piper shook her head a little. "I just - Leo didn't come. I mean, I'm surprised my staff at P3 didn't hear me, that's how loud I was screaming, but...Leo never came."  
  
Prue considered this. "Hey, maybe he got called to a meeting with the Elders after he went to see John...he wouldn't have just ignored you, Piper."  
  
"I know, " she said. "It's just...I don't know, I feel...like I want to keep him near me, you know? I just...."  
  
"It's okay, Piper," Prue told her. "It's natural. You love him, there's danger...of course you want him near by."  
  
"Yeah," Piper murmured, not sure that was totally it. But that was as far as she was allowed to debate it right now...they had plans to prep.  
  
They were facing up to a demon with an army of who knew how many, and it was just the two of them and Leo now...no Power Of Three, no extra demon help from Cole...and she didn't know if they were going to come through this one alive.  
  
*****  
  
"You wished to see me again?" Leo asked the Elder respectfully, wondering why he had been called out of his meeting with John to see the council member.  
  
The Elder just nodded again. "The witches are prepared?"  
  
Leo nodded now. "Yes. They're gathering their strength and any potions or spells that might be of help."  
  
The Elder gave an almost-smile. "And you, Leo. What are *you* doing to prepare?"  
  
Leo's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know of our warning, Leo. Will you be heeding the advice of the council?"  
  
Leo frowned. "I - I don't know. I know that the council of Elders are very powerful...but I don't know if I can stand by and watch my family hurt."  
  
The Elder inclined his head. "And, it is for this reason, why so many were against the union."  
  
Leo sighed as he was reminded again of his and Piper's struggle to become husband and wife. "I love my wife, very much...all that we wanted was to be married. I'm sorry if that is against what you believed, but -"  
  
"It is what I believed," the Elder said calmly. "But not any more. I have watched, Leo. Watched as trial after trial has tested the Charmed Ones. Not only as witches but as...humans." He stepped closer, pulling back the hood of his robe and looking earnestly into Leo's eyes. "Just as this night will be one more trial for the Charmed Ones. But you cannot interfere, Whitelighter. If you do...the consequences could be very dire indeed...for all involved."  
  
Leo's mouth opened, almost flapping as he tried to come up with an answer. Before he could, there was a sound he recognized above all others...Piper, her voice raised in alarm and - and fear.  
  
"Piper," he whispered, his body dissolving into a shower of blue lights. But instead of orbing away as he intended, his body immediately coalesced once more, in the exact same place he had stood seconds before.  
  
"What the - what happened?" he demanded. "What did you do?"  
  
The Elder's face reflected sorrow. "It was not I, but...all that has been done is a simple spell cast...to delay your orbing at an opportune time."  
  
"Why?" Leo spat, Piper's cries still echoing in his mind.  
  
"Because it must be," the Elder returned, his eyes now blazing with a powerful intensity. "Do not fear, Leo. Your wife and her sister are not in danger. But a situation has arisen with the half-demon that they both need to deal with, *alone.* A test of inner strength, if you will." He moved even closer, his voice lowering. "We do not wish harm on Piper or Prue," he said. "We did not wish harm on Phoebe...her death pained you, but you were able to accept, with time, that it *was* meant to be...why can you not do so now? Because one of the witches involved is your wife?"  
  
"No!" Leo denied. "I got there too late last time, it was already done. But if there is *anything* I can do to help them...*anything*... then I will."  
  
The Elder sighed, then straightened his stooped shoulders, glancing around quickly. Leo thought he looked as if he were trying to determine whether or not they were alone.  
  
"You cannot interfere, Leo. Because...the evil one has several Darklighters in his army. If one were to kill you...."  
  
"What does that have to do with the girls?" Leo asked, knowledge that the demon they were after had several of the few demons that could successfully kill him making him shiver slightly.  
  
"Because, Leo...your union with the witch. Do you honestly believe that she could continue on with the loss of you added to her sister? Even if she knew it was her duty to keep on in the good fight?"  
  
Leo shook his head. Piper was just about the strongest person he had ever known...yet he knew that even she could only take so much tragedy. If he were killed....  
  
"I understand," he said quietly.  
  
The Elder nodded again, stepping back. "It is not only the witches that are in danger...remember that. Your death would not only destroy Piper...but it could distract them from their goal. I know that you do not wish this to happen." Leo shook his head silently. "The spell has served its purpose, Whitelighter. You may now return to the witches."  
  
Leo gave no sigh of acknowledgement, simply orbing away.  
  
"You should not have done that," a voice from nowhere spoke, its owner slowly coming in to view. "It is not our place to -"  
  
"Of course it is our place," the Elder who had spoken to Leo said. "If I had not warned him, who is to say that he would have heeded our advice?"  
  
"He is a Whitelighter," another voice said, remaining faceless. "He is bound by his duty -"  
  
"And is he not bound by his duty as a *husband*?" the first Elder asked. "We have observed...we know what the likely outcome of this nights trials will be...they need all of the information they can get. If they are to win...."  
  
*****  
  
Orbing into the Manor, Leo was greeted by two very jumpy women. "Piper!" he almost gasped, opening his arms as his wife nearly jumped into them. "Are you okay? Both of you?"  
  
"We're fine," Piper answered, her voice muffled as she leaned her face into Leo's chest, drawing a deep breath of his comforting scent. "Cole just...he got sicker...I think."  
  
"Prue?"  
  
"Cole had some sort of seizure," Prue told him, her voice low as she looked at the sick man.  
  
Leo took a good look at Cole, noting the heavy sweat that seemed to cover him. "Has his fever broken?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Prue asked, her attention clearly wandering. "Oh, I...I don't know. I didn't really know too much about what I was supposed to check for. I - I checked his pulse - it was racing. He hadn't bitten or swallowed his tongue. And he doesn't seem to have any bruises. But, I...I haven't checked him out again since just after his seizure."  
  
Piper let go of Leo, watching as he walked over to Cole. "Leo?"  
  
"I'm just going to have a look," he replied absently. He crouched down next to the prone man, resting a hand on his brow. "Prue? Feel this...he seems much cooler now."  
  
Prue did, frowning as she felt the damp - but cool - skin. "You're right," she said, a smile lighting up her face.  
  
"That's good, right?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'd say so," Leo grinned, giving Prue's hand a squeeze as he stood, moving to Piper to kiss her soundly. Now all they needed was for Cole to wake up.  
  
*****  
  
Xium stood silently, surveying his army...tonight. Everything would come together tonight...Belthazor, the Halliwell witches...it had taken so long, but now...it would be.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't get it," Prue said, pacing back and forth in her sister's bedroom. "Why was it so easy? If Cole is all better now...why is this thing supposed to be the ultimate trial?"  
  
"You call this easy?" Piper asked incredulously.  
  
"You know what I mean...he got sick. Apparently poisoned with the ultimate test...but how long was he ill? Was he ever in any real danger?"  
  
Leo shifted uncomfortably. "Prue...firstly, we don't know what Cole has been going through...not really. I think that if this was anything, it will have been more mental than physical. And we all know how strong Cole is. Perhaps he just beat this thing because of that."  
  
Piper's eyes narrowed as she looked at Leo. "What aren't you telling us?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Leo said, knowing that he couldn't keep anything from his wife.  
  
"Leo...you're my husband," she told him. "I know when you're hedging...what aren't you telling us?"  
  
Leo sighed. "When I talked to the Elders last time...they told me that this wasn't just a test."  
  
"What do you mean?" This came from Prue as the witch moved closer to him.  
  
"The poison...it's designed to plant the seed of evil in its victim," he burst out. "So that if they survive...."  
  
"They go bad," Prue finished. "So, if they're already evil it, what...makes them worse?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked. "You've known this for a while...it was the Elders, right? The Elders and their petty little power games...God, I thought they were past this crap."  
  
"It wasn't the Elders," Leo said quietly. "It was my choice not to tell you."  
  
Piper and Prue turned eyes full of hurt and confusion towards him.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you even more," he defended himself. "I knew that if you knew that Cole might have been turned, you would treat him differently...be suspicious and wary."  
  
"Of course we would," Piper nearly shouted.  
  
"Exactly," Leo latched onto her words. "Cole couldn't afford that. He is a vital part of this whole thing...he had to pull through. If you had pulled back, you would have taken away your support...support Cole needed if he was going to survive."  
  
"You're right on that count, Leo," Prue agreed. "But you should have told us. We could have taken precautions...."  
  
Before Leo could answer, a groan from the bed distracted their attention.  
  
"Cole?" Prue whispered, feeling drawn towards the man.  
  
Cole shifted on the bed, aching all over. His eyes were sticky, as if someone had glued them closed. Finally, he managed to open them, the lids hovering at half mast.  
  
He could see the three people in the room. Prue, Piper and Leo. He tried to speak, but his mouth felt like the fire pits of the Underworld, and he couldn't even produce a croak.  
  
"Piper, go and get Cole a glass of water from the bathroom," Leo nearly ordered, moving over to the bed warily. He reached for the half demon, pausing as the other man flinched back. "Cole?" he tried. "It's Leo...do you recognize me?"  
  
Cole couldn't speak, but he nodded slightly, his eyes snapping shut as his head swam. They opened again as a cool cloth wiped over his forehead, wielded by Prue.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.  
  
He didn't know if she expected an answer, so he just turned the corners of his mouth down, pulling a face and leaving no doubt to that fact that he felt like crap.  
  
Prue smiled slightly. "Okay, silly question. Just...take it easy. You've been sick for quite a while. You're bound to be very weak."  
  
Cole didn't like the description, but was forced to admit that it was an accurate picture of how he felt.  
  
Piper returned, a glass of water in her hands. She passed it to Prue, watching as her husband gently elevated Cole's head slightly, and Prue gave him a sip of the liquid.  
  
Cole's eyes fell shut as the soothing water entered his mouth, sliding down his parched throat. He tried to maneuver his head to get more, but Leo instructed Prue to pull the glass back.  
  
"That'll do," he said. "We don't want it to make a return visit, do we?"  
  
Cole wondered briefly just who Leo thought he was coming out with this stuff, but a vague memory of his minion's bios on each of the Halliwells and their associates back when he was evil, gave him his answer. Leo had been a medic back in one of the World Wars - he forgot which. Maybe he did know what he was talking about, after all.  
  
"Thanks," he managed, leaning gratefully back as Leo lowered his head.  
  
"So," he whispered next. "Who wants to fill me in?"  
  
He got his answer when the other three all exchanged looks, clearly saying that *none* of them did.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay," Cole said some time later, his voice still at half-power. "I was set up to come into contact with one of this guy's demons...just so that he could poison me. Only it wasn't your average, run of the mill demon poison...it was a potion designed to test a demon's worthiness. If they survive, they're worthy of a place in his army. It also enhances their inherent evilness, which means that this guy *also* wants to turn me back into Belthazor, and since I recovered, he might have already succeeded. We also still have two witches to relocate, so that we can go out tonight and kick some all powerful demon ass."  
  
There was dead silence for a moment, before Prue spoke up. "Yep...that's about it. Except for one thing."  
  
"What?" Cole asked.  
  
"You're not coming tonight."  
  
"What?!" he demanded.  
  
Leo and Piper seemed interested too. "Cole," Prue explained patiently, "very much apart from the fact that you look too weak to stand up, let alone kick anyone's ass...you could have been compromised."  
  
Cole's mouth opened to deny it.  
  
"It's not your fault, I know that," she assured him. "But it was clearly this guy's plan that you were going to serve on his side...if you go out there tonight, we'd be hand delivering you to him."  
  
Cole couldn't argue with that.  
  
"Besides," she finished quietly. "If we...if we don't come back...we'll need somebody left behind to fight the good fight."  
  
A sense of Deja Vu hit Cole as Prue said those words, and he wondered where he'd heard them before.  
  
"I understand," was all he said.  
  
Silence reigned again, until Leo broke it. "We still have some time before we need to be at the park we thing that this demon was going to attack the witches at...I'm going to go and get them. Convince them to stay with John."  
  
"We should get going anyway," Prue said. "Get the lay of the land if we can. We'll meet you there."  
  
Leo nodded as he gave them all a weak smile, then Piper a hug, with a promise that he'd hurry to get to the park. Then he was gone.  
  
"Piper," Prue said next, "why don't you go and get the potions and spells we put together as back up..I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
Piper touched Prue's arm, leaving to do as she asked.  
  
"So," Cole said, as the silence stretched on.  
  
"So," Prue parroted. Then she seemed to decide on something. "I'm glad you're better, you know."  
  
Cole looked mildly surprised. "I'm glad I'm better too," he replied automatically, then forced himself to be as sincere as Prue seemed to be willing to act. "Thank you."  
  
Prue smiled, gentle and genuine, receiving one back from Cole. Then she turned, about to follow Piper, when Cole's voice stopped her.  
  
"Be careful out there," he told her quietly. "Phoebe wouldn't want you to get hurt." He was quiet for a moment. "And...and I don't want you to get hurt. Any of you. I - we seem to be finally getting back on track, becoming - friends. I'd like you to be alive to continue working on it."  
  
Prue didn't turn, but she did answer. "I'd like me to be alive, too," she said, mirroring Cole's earlier attempt at levity. And just like Cole, she immediately followed it up by being serious. "Thank you."  
  
Then she left, walking down the stairs slowly, leaving Cole to wait...and hope. Before long, he began to feel drowsy, his body still nowhere near recovered from his illness. And even though he fought it, wanting to be here in case they needed him, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't like this," Prue whispered sometime later.  
  
Piper snorted. "Yeah well, sneaking around in the middle of the night looking for something that's probably going to do its best to kill us, isn't exactly on my list of favorite things to do, either."  
  
"Piper, that's not what I meant. This definitely feels like a set up."  
  
"That just confirms what we suspected," Leo said quietly. The warning that the Elders had imparted weighed heavily on his mind, his duty as a husband to Piper and a friend to Prue, warring with his need to stay safe - for Piper's sake.  
  
"Quiet astute of you, Whitelighter."  
  
All three spun in the direction of the voice that had spoken, both sisters having to fight their initial reaction to use their powers, knowing that it would likely do no good.  
  
"Ah, the Halliwells...or what remains, at least. I have wished to meet you for some time now, my dears. I feel we have much to discuss."  
  
Prue reached for Piper's hand, not noticing as Leo melted into the background, a look of painful indecision on his face.  
  
"Oh, please," Prue scoffed, relieved that her voice was so steady. "I really hate it when demons waste my time, posturing like idiots, wallowing in their own ego. I'd much prefer to just skip ahead to the part were we vanquish you."  
  
Although the demon's face was mostly obscured by the darkness provided by the late hour, both witches could see that he appeared amused.  
  
"How delightful...the newest generation of Halliwell witches still have that spark I've become so fond of...I can see why you've been such a thorn to the Source and his Underworld."  
  
Prue struggled to digest his words. "'That you've become so fond of'..." she parroted. "What?"  
  
Xium laughed, the sound harsh and grating, and not reflecting any real amusement. "Come now, Ms. Halliwell. Surely you've guessed by now that I'm much older than your average demon. Although I have always tried to stay clear of the Halliwell line before I had need of it, I have had the occasional run in - though obviously, none lived to write about it in their little Book Of Shadows."  
  
"Well," Prue said, striving to adopt a sarcastic tone. "Are we supposed to be impressed? Trembling in our boots?"  
  
"No," Xium answered. "If all accounts of your exploits are true, you're supposed to be brave, witty and largely victorious...though I'm sure you can see that I'm going to have to do my considerable best to prove the latter false."  
  
"Yeah...too bad you're going to fail." Piper winced as her shaky voice belied her words, but she straightened her spine to at least give the *illusion* that she had meant it.  
  
"Hmm...I was informed that it was the *youngest* Halliwell who suffered from the most bravado - when she lived, I mean. Perhaps I was informed wrongly."  
  
"Perhaps," Prue snapped. "Can we get on with this? You see, I heard that you were this big bad...wiping out whole Coverns one by one...plotting your little schemes for centuries on end...but I haven't seen much evidence that you're anything to be afraid of."  
  
Xium's face didn't change. Instead, he merely inclined his head. "Very well."  
  
Gesturing next with a covered hand, Xium took a step back, and the Halliwells tensed, watching as several shadows suddenly moved, detaching from the rest of the darkness and advancing on the women.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal? You can't take us on yourself?"  
  
Xium chuckled. "No, Prudence - may I call you Prudence?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I have no intention of 'taking you on.' As I think you may have guessed, I want Belthazor back where he belongs...provided, of course, that he is worthy of the cause. But I've also decided that *you* would both serve as well. Although you are nowhere near as powerful as you were with the other witch...can you imagine the effect that the defection of the almighty Charmed witches - minus one, of course - would have on the side of good?"  
  
He laughed again, a truly chilling sound. "I won't even need to test you in the manner I did Belthzor...I think I'll just turn you now."  
  
And as if those words were a signal, the shadows attacked.  
  
*****  
  
Still exhausted after his illness, Cole shifted about restlessly, his eyes opening and closing fitfully, as if his body couldn't decide which state it preferred. If he thought about it closely, he believed he might have a new appreciation for humans who became sick, now.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
Eyelids twitching, the half demon tried to focus, cursing inwardly as his thoughts shifted and melted away, his mind unable to grasp them in his tired condition.  
  
"Cole? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Pho -" He licked his lips, trying to create enough moisture to make his dry again throat work. He knew that voice...but it - it couldn't be. It couldn't be - "Phoebe?"  
  
He struggled to open his sticky-feeling eyes, wishing slightly for Prue and her damp cloth. He was desperate to see what could only be a phantom of his fuzzy mind, but a phantom he would gladly welcome.  
  
"Cole, listen to me. Prue and Piper need your help, Cole. Please -"  
  
The voice was fading.  
  
"Phoebe!" he cried, the sound barely coming out of his parched throat, as he succeeded in raising his heavy lids, only to see - nothing.  
  
There was only the empty surroundings of the room he was in. No ghosts, no apparitions, and most importantly - no Phoebe.  
  
As a sigh of frustration was wrenched from his dry and cracked lips, Cole felt his eyes and nose - *sting.* It was a strange sensation, one he had felt on occasion, however. He had a vague recollection from his childhood - though crying was not really condoned or encouraged in the demon community, for obvious reasons. Another, more recent experience when Phoebe had discovered his true nature, and he'd thought what they had lost. Seeing the tears falling from her beautiful eyes as she stood there shakily, threatening to vanquish him, had made his own blue orbs water uncomfortable, a lump rising in his throat that would not dissolve, no matter how many times he swallowed.  
  
The was another time - several of them in fact - but they were all to do with the loss of the woman that he loved, and he shied away from them.  
  
He blinked rapidly before the moisture could form, concentrating instead on pulling his weary body into a sitting position. Whether or not the whole thing had been a figment of his mind, one thing was true; Prue and Piper were out there right now, facing evil. Regardless of whatever seed had been planted by the poison, he had to go to them - even though he wasn't sure that any of them would survive.  
  
***** 


	19. Chapter 19 End plus epilogue

Hey all :-)  
  
If you've gotten this far, then I congratulate you (and thank you profusely, naturally)  
  
I started posting this story on the 5th of June, 2002 (approx). It's now June 2003 (which I tell you, it was a shock to discover.)  
  
I know that there are people who have stuck around since the first chapter was posted - and believe me, if I had known that my tiny little 'distraction' fic, would turn in to this monster, I might never have done it.  
  
Now, you're all probably aware of the latest happenings in Charmed, the show - well, I admit, I stopped watching it with the new season. The reason that this story was even continued, was all of you...the readers that have stuck with it. So, this is for you guys...I hope you enjoy it. (I'd thank you all by the names left with your reviews, but you'd never get to the story ;-))  
  
And to the person who noted the lack of memories in their review - I have to be honest, I thought that they were more of an annoyance to you guys, hence my leaving one out. Well, there are actually three short memories in this one, hope you like them. ;-)  
  
I honestly hope you like this, and you don't think it's a let down after the build up, or anything.  
  
I have another story - no where near the length of this one, naturally. It needs tweaking, but it does feature all three original Charmed ones - and was actually the first Charmed story I wrote (over a year ago.)  
  
So, thank you so much again... this is for you all. :-)  
  
Kiva.  
  
~~  
  
With a sigh that gusted out from between her full lips, Phoebe dabbed at her eye with the tissue in her hand.  
  
"Oh, come on," Prue scoffed. "That movie had all the depth of a shallow puddle."  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "Yeah, but the idea of the heroine over-coming all of that, just to go and die in some stupid accident...it just got to me, that's all. She had so much to live for."  
  
"You mean like the dashing Julian?" Piper said dramatically, fanning her face with one hand while the other dived in to the bowl containing the left- over popcorn.  
  
"Hmm, yeah," Phoebe sighed again, this one followed by a wicked grin.  
  
Prue shook her head fondly, grabbing a few pieces of popcorn and throwing them at her sisters.  
  
"Hey!" the pair protested almost simultaneously, hands coming up to bat away the flying objects.  
  
"You know," Phoebe declared, her voice rising in pitch and taking on the strange child-like quality she used when she wanted to make a joke. "I could throw some back at you, but I wouldn't wanna waste it."  
  
"Yeah," Piper agreed, sidling closer to Phoebe on the couch.  
  
"You're just chicken," Prue countered, unsure of why she was actually *goading* them to make another move. She, for one didn't want to be prying up tiny pieces of popcorn from the couch and carpet for days on end. But she couldn't deny that rush of emotion she'd received when she'd done something so simple - so childish, if she was truthful - as start a food fight with her sisters. A feeling of just not caring...putting away all of the rules and regulations of her life...all of the worry about the dangers they would face in their roles as Charmed Ones.  
  
"Ohhh," Piper drawled. "You've just bought yourself a popcorn fight, missy," she told Prue, her hand scrabbling at the bottom of the bowl for more ammunition.  
  
"Yeah, we'll show you who's chicken," Phoebe promised, getting in to the spirit for the same reason as Prue - a sense that this was all they were. Three sisters who lived together...and the chance to forget about the demons and other evils that came as part and parcel of their current life.  
  
Prue smirked, her eyes going to some popcorn on the floor. With a small narrowing of her eyes and a wiggle of her finger, she sent them flying towards Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Ah, no fair!" Phoebe cried. "You can't use your powers for personal gain!"  
  
"Hey, all's fair in love and war," Prue sent back smugly.  
  
Phoebe growled this time, exasperation - fond or not - showing clearly on her face. "You're right about that, Prue," she informed her sister, a gleam in her eye. "This is war."  
  
And with that, although occasionally punctuated by screams and squeals of laughter, the battle continued.  
  
~~  
  
Back in the park, her body tensed in readiness, Prue nodded to herself. "You *were* right, Pheebs," she whispered. "This is war."  
  
Three shadows came towards Prue at a rapid clip, resolving in to human- looking demons as soon as they left the darkness. Denying herself time to even think, she swept her arm out, throwing them back in the direction they had come from.  
  
An energy ball sent as a last ditch-effort on the behalf of one of the demons skimmed her arm, making her hiss. But she ignored the pain, focusing again.  
  
Watching as their fellow demons fell did nothing to deter the rest from advancing, pairing up to try a double-pronged attack on her, Prue practically spinning in circles as she tried to deal with all-comers. She could feel her concentration waning already at the continued use of her powers, her limbs becoming leaden the more she used them and her eyes itching. But she couldn't stop. She *wouldn't.*  
  
While Prue was dealing with her own trouble, Piper had some of her own.  
  
No less than five figures came her way, hands and weapons raised. Throwing her hands out, she froze them, her hands then jerking in each's direction, blowing them up one by one.  
  
"I thought these guys wanted us alive!" she shouted, not really caring who answered her question as she prepared to fight again. She screamed slightly as something singed her hair, but she ducked before damage was done to her body.  
  
She began to care, however, when her reply came from the source of their problems.  
  
"Oh, did I say that?" Xium asked, his voice dripping mock-innocence.  
  
"I'll take that as a no!" Prue grunted, forcing more demons back.  
  
Xium laughed, the sound seeming to echo all around the open park space, reflecting from the trees and surrounding the witches and their Whitelighter.  
  
"I reign over magics that you cannot even *begin* to conceive of...it is but a simple thing for me to take your lifeless forms and fill them once more with your spirits."  
  
Shivering slightly as she thought on that particular sentiment, Piper did her best to keep her eyes on her surroundings, her hands jerking without rhythm as she alternated between freezing and blowing the creatures up.  
  
Her hands a blur as she took care of a couple of creatures who looked like blobs on stilts, Piper didn't see the energy bolt sizzling her way.  
  
Leo did, his body dissolving in an automatic response, his form just a blue blur as it sped Piper's way, enveloping her, cradling her within it's mass and shooting back the way it had come. It stopped suddenly, the brightness expanding, becoming two separate beings as Leo and Piper reappeared.  
  
"Piper," Leo whispered, his hands tightening on his wife's shoulders. Before he could continue, however, a displacement of air from his left had him turning, just in time to see an arrow - a Darklighter's arrow - heading straight for him.  
  
He didn't have time to orb, to try and deflect the bolt somehow - all he could do was take a deep breath, thinking desperately of the Elder's warnings about interference.  
  
'I'm sorry, Piper,' his mind whispered, his eyes cutting towards her, watching as time seemed to slow down, Piper's movements progressing at a fraction of the speed they should have been. Wait, movements?  
  
Quicker than Leo's mind could process, Piper's hands came up as swiftly as they had since this battle had begun, freezing the arrow mid-air.  
  
"Prue!" she shouted, grabbing her sister's attention.  
  
"Got it!" Prue hollered back, one hand flying out to deflect the arrow, sending it shooting in to the nearest object, which just so happened to be another Darklighter, drawn by Leo's orb and busy lining up his next shot - a shot never completed as the first arrow found its mark, the Darklighter exploding in a shower of black lights.  
  
'My God,' Leo thought dazedly, realizing what had happened. The Elders warning had been true - had he never interfered, never orbed over to save Piper, he wouldn't have wound up in the Darklighter's path. But Piper had saved him, just as he had saved her. He thought that the risk had been justified.  
  
There was no more time for thinking as Piper disposed of the first Darklighter, and another wave of demons pressed forward.  
  
"Orb me to Prue," Piper told Leo breathlessly, finding herself standing next to her sister a few seconds and an orb later.  
  
Prue only had time to give them one quick, tight smile. Leo saw the blood on her arm, a swift grip of his hand on the injured flesh repairing it instantly.  
  
"You knock 'em back, I'll blow 'em up," Piper grinned at Prue, the sight of her seeming to add new energy to her heavy arms.  
  
They continued on in this manner for a few more minutes, their attack focused one way while Leo kept an eye on their backs, warning them every time a demon, energy or fire ball, came their way. They knew they were badly outmatched, minor injuries occurring during the course of the fight, scratches, cuts that could be taken care of later...until the tides seemed to change.  
  
Cole had arrived.  
  
He shimmered in, an energy ball already sizzling on his hand. His cool blue eyes swept the area, focusing on a demon who had decided to take advantage of the Halliwell's surprise at his sudden entrance, sneaking up behind the three figures, what looked to be an oversized scythe in his hand - obviously the demon preferred the hands on approach, Cole mused darkly. It didn't change his course of action, as he tossed the energy ball, killing the demon before he had a chance to swing.  
  
With the demon gone, the scythe-like weapon dropped, startling Leo - who narrowly avoided losing some toes.  
  
"Prue," the blond man said urgently, securing her attention. Prue looked in the direction he had pointed, spotting the weapon. She flashed him a brilliant smile as her arm whipped out with a grunt of effort, sending the object sailing through the air, taking out several Warlocks and demons as it went. It landed finally, embedding itself blade-first in a tree.  
  
Cole's hands shot forward in a rhythm, one after the other, each movement ridding them of one of Xium's army. Unfortunately, such exertion after the illness he had just battled left his body progressively weaker, his flashing hands shaking now, his energy balls dimming slightly, shrinking a little in size. That didn't stop him, however, as he tried to call on some of the energy of his demon half, it's absolute rage at being suppressed in the midst of battle feeding him, allowing his body to keep on. It wouldn't last, he knew that. And with the dire warning of the seeds of evil planted by Xium's machinations, Cole just hoped that Belthazor would stay trapped. For he had no idea of the consequences if he did not.  
  
Watching her sister and her brother-in-law work, along with her own and Cole's continued efforts, for an instant, Prue knew that they were almost there...the little army of demons had been cut in half, with more of them falling every second. And in that instant, she believed that they *would* be victorious. It lended some energy to her body, but she knew her power needed a rest - however brief. Figuring that Piper would be in the same condition - as well as Cole, but there was nothing she could do for that right now - she remembered the other small advantage they'd brought with them.  
  
"Piper, Leo" she called. "If you see something you know, use a potion."  
  
The other two nodded, not taking their eyes of their foe as they delved in to their pockets for the potions stashed there. Drawing them out, they slammed them down at the feet of any approaching demon/Warlock, sometimes hitting them directly with the small bottles, the tinkling sound of breaking glass mixing with the other noises of battle.  
  
Xium's eyes flashed angrily, the glow illuminating a small section of his black, scarred face. This was not at all how it was supposed to happen. However, he still had one thing to fall back on.  
  
"Enough!" he bellowed, catching everyone's attention, with even those in his evil army pausing to hear his words. "Belthazor!"  
  
"I have told the Halliwells of my endless power...perhaps it is time *you* learned of it, as well."  
  
"Oh, please," Cole muttered, trying to catch his breath now, aware from his century-plus dealings with such, that demons tended to have *the* biggest egos. He turned away from the shadowy figure, not particularly interested in anything he had to say, when Xium's next words caught his attention.  
  
"I can give her back to you, " he hissed. Then he watched in satisfaction as Cole turned to him.  
  
"It is a simple matter to return the dead to the living," he continued. "Give in to my power...do as your entire being begs of you! Join me...and I will give you back the witch."  
  
"Phoebe," he breathed, in no doubt as to who Xium was speaking of.  
  
Cole shook his head, actually able to *feel* Belthazor straining once more to be free from inside of him, apparently able to sense the surprise and indecision of his human-half. And before he could censor himself, his voice spoke. "What would I have to do?"  
  
He ignored Prue's dismayed gasp, how Leo moved closer to them, perhaps in the vain hope that he could somehow protect them. All that mattered now, was Xium's words.  
  
"All you have to do," Xium practically purred, "is bring me the last two Halliwells." He paused. "Dead or alive, it matters not to me...though I suspect that you would most likely find more pleasure with the former."  
  
"Cole," Prue whispered, able to see him thinking on it. "Cole, no."  
  
He didn't even hear her. He was too focused on his inner battle. The illness had left him bone-weary, and Belthazor lurked just beneath the surface, growling to be released.  
  
And Cole? Cole could feel the temptation growing, weakening his resolve to deny Belthazor his freedom.  
  
Belthazor had never liked Phoebe, blaming the witch for corrupting his human half, a part of him that he had enjoyed raising hell with for over a century. But now...he didn't care. Maybe the witch would be the instrument for bringing Cole back in to the fold...and releasing him.  
  
Cole was struggling. He could see Phoebe's face in his mind, feel her touch on his skin. He needed her...more than he'd ever felt possible. And all he had to do to get her back, was kill a couple of witches....  
  
'No!' he shouted in his mind. 'That isn't just a couple of witches. It's Prue and Piper, the people who meant more to Phoebe than her own life! I can't....'  
  
...You can....a voice seemed to whisper, coming from somewhere deep inside.  
  
...You *must*....  
  
Cole felt power - dark, primal power - well up inside of him. Spreading out from the pit of his stomach, swelling in to every limb, burning the tips of his fingers. It was *everywhere.* In every vein, in every cell...*everywhere.* All his for the taking.  
  
Suddenly it was *so* clear. A simple trade...to get back the only woman he'd truly loved. He gave in to his instincts...became almost a hunter. It had been far too long since he used these skills.  
  
He could smell blood - witch blood - and he turned to his prey, moving slowly forward. They retreated, predictably. Trying to distance themselves from his wrath. And he *was* wrathful. Because he recognized at least two of these pathetic creatures - the third didn't matter, not now. They were the two who had plotted to keep him away from Phoebe. They were the ones responsible for her death! And they would pay....  
  
"Cole, think about it," one of those responsible tried. "Phoebe loved you, Cole...she wouldn't want you to do this."  
  
"Piper's right, Cole," the other one spoke. "Remember her, Cole...I can admit now that she loved you...and I truly believe that you love her. I let my feelings towards demons and my fear that Phoebe would get hurt cloud my judgment."  
  
Cole realized that his prey sounded...tearful?  
  
"And I'm sorry...*so* sorry that I didn't support you two like I should have when I had the chance. But you can't do this Cole."  
  
Cole paused, wondering at the wetness tracking down his prey's cheeks. Was this some sort of trick?  
  
"But I have to, Prue," a part of Cole answered, the name of his newest victim springing easily to his lips. "Phoebe would want to live...I'm doing this for her."  
  
"Don't you dare say you're doing this for Phoebe!" Prue hissed, her rage at Cole's excuse overwhelming her fear momentarily. "If you're too weak to fight Xium's poison, that's your own problem...but don't you dare bring her in to this. She would *never* want this of you...not to save herself...not even to save her sisters."  
  
Cole thought this over, feeling the power building to almost unbearable levels. He had known Phoebe...known her better than he'd known himself. *Would* she want this?  
  
Prue bit back the emotion that wanted to break free.  
  
"I would do anything, *anything,* to have my baby sister back," she continued, not even caring that she was practically baring her soul. "But she wouldn't want this, you *know* that. Remember her Cole, and you'll know what to do."  
  
There. That was all that she could do.  
  
Unbidden, a memory rose, slamming in to his consciousness with all of the subtlety of a truck. The world around him faded slightly, losing focus, the edges blurring as he remembered.  
  
~~~~  
  
Stretching out her body under the still-warm sheets, Phoebe looked up at Cole through half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?" she murmured, careful not to turn it in to a whine.  
  
Cole finished pulling his black sweater over his head, sinking down on to the bed next to her. "I'm sure. I wish I didn't, but...."  
  
"If you don't, a bounty hunter might catch up to you, I know," Phoebe replied, well aware of the fact. "Doesn't stop me from missing you, though."  
  
Cole smiled, soft and genuine, leaning forward and catching Phoebe in a deep kiss. It seemed to last forever, but could only have gone on for a few minutes, both pulling back reluctantly to draw breath.  
  
"You know," Phoebe whispered, her eyes on the sheet as she twisted it slightly between her fingers. "Sometimes...sometimes I wonder. If you think this is all worth it. The constant running and hiding...only able to snatch a few moments together now and then."  
  
She finally met his gaze. "If maybe you wouldn't have been better off without ever having met me."  
  
Cole's hand covered her's, stopping the absent worrying of the material and squeezing the captured fingers lightly. "Don't think that...ever. It's worth this, and more."  
  
He moved even closer to her, their body warmth mingling. "*You* are worth it. This might sound strange Phoebe, but in one respect, I'm finally free."  
  
She looked confused, and he let go of her, standing up and beginning a restless pace. "I - for the last century, I've been...denying my human- half. Pretending that I had no emotions except for anger and hatred. For a long time, it worked."  
  
He moved over to her again, his words fervent as he crouched down. "But you showed me that there was more...that there was happiness. Joy, even. Love...oh, it is *definitely* worth the trade for me, Phoebe."  
  
She nodded, her eyes and nose stinging uncomfortably as his words sank in. God, she loved this man. She told him so, her eyes closing in bliss as he repeated the words back, nuzzling his stubbled face in to her neck and face, kissing her flesh repeatedly, calling forth more passion, more heat as they decided to forget about evil, forget about bounty hunters...to just feel.  
  
__  
  
Later, with bodies exhausted, they curled up around each other, drowsing slightly.  
  
"You know," Phoebe said softly. "I can kind of understand. I mean, I've never experienced evil quite like you - not as a part of me, to that extent. But...I have been tainted by it before. Manipulated."  
  
She raised her head slightly, propping her chin on to his chest so that she could see him eye-to-eye. "I remember...when the Woogy took over me. I could have killed Prue and Piper...it wanted me to. Wanted to consume me completely. And I nearly let it...because I was scared. If it hadn't been for Prue and Piper, I don't know what...."  
  
"Shh," Cole whispered, able to feel the subtle tremors racing through her body as the emotions from what was obviously a traumatic experience, welled up inside her, taking her by surprise.  
  
"The point is," she continued, a grateful look being shot his way. "That I don't ever want to feel like that again. It offered me my life - in exchange for my sisters. Untold power...and all I had to do, was destroy a part of my world so vital, so needed in my life." She shook her head. "I never want to have to make that choice again. Never."  
  
Her eyes were far away, probably focusing on the memories. It troubled Cole to see her like this, so he tried to bring her back, laying a long, heartfelt kiss on her mouth.  
  
"Hmm," she murmured when he pulled back.  
  
He grinned. "Let's forget all of this evil crap...leave it for another time. I think there are more...enjoyable...things we could be doing."  
  
Phoebe bit her bottom lip, the pressure making her kiss-swollen lips darker, even fuller than before. "Fine by me," she whispered, leaning up slightly to help him make good on his suggestion. Then all thought was suspended, as they gave themselves over again.  
  
~~~~  
  
"No," Cole whispered, shaking his head slightly. "She wouldn't."  
  
He knew now...Phoebe would *never* want that for herself. Phoebe believed in good - in *right.* No matter the personal cost for her. It was one of the things that had helped him fall so in love with her...had made him change, *want* to be a better person. How could he betray that?  
  
Prue held her breath, able to see the battle being waged. Piper was waiting to try and freeze Cole if it looked as if they couldn't convince him to act otherwise, but Prue knew logically that if he did, there would be nothing that they could do to save themselves. If Piper did somehow manage to contain all of that power and rage, then the other demons would most certainly attack. And if Leo managed to orb them out in time, they would all just come looking for them. There was only one chance for them...and he was over there, locked in a battle of wills with himself.  
  
...You must....the voice whispered again. ...It is as she would wish....you know this....  
  
'No!' Cole cried in his mind. 'She wouldn't want this - she'd *never* want this.'  
  
But the incredible power was still bubbling up in him, making his body itch all over. He could hear growling, knew it came from a part of him that wanted to latch on to that power, ride it to the surface. Belthazor. And Cole knew then that he could not allow that to happen.  
  
...You must....  
  
'I will not!' he screamed back, the sound lost within the battleground his body had become.  
  
The energy rose, consumed, arcing between his fingers now, sparks flying about indiscriminately. Growing, rising, breaking free with an almighty scream, the agony of the release driving Cole to his knees.  
  
Prue knew Cole had lost a battle as he screamed, a horrible, tortured sound. She reached out for Piper and Leo, gripping them as tightly as she could, hiding her face in Piper's shoulder as the light grew, illuminating the park. She didn't know what she expected next - agony, oblivion - but it certainly wasn't the agonizing noise of Xium's own screaming, disbelief audible even to her increasingly sore ears, the sounds flying around almost to much for her eardrums.  
  
Her head shot up, her eyes unable to open fully as they took in the writhing form of the demon who had started this whole battle, his robes aflame as his army rushed to him.  
  
"You will not exist long enough to celebrate this!" he promised in a deep bellow, his voice loud enough to be heard over the rest of the cacophony. "I will see to it! You have won nothing! Merely lengthened the time that I will have to exact my revenge and complete my plan! Soon, I swear it!"  
  
And with that, he simply disappeared, his army soon following.  
  
An eerie, heavy silence followed his departure, not even their breathing heard. Then Cole broke the silence.  
  
"Well, that was a lame speech," he said strangely. It reminded Prue of something that Phoebe would say, but she was unable to dwell on it any more, as Cole's blue eyes rolled up in his head, and his body fell backwards.  
  
*****  
  
Releasing a deep, shuddering breath, Prue tried to relax her body. It was over. She gave a slight, almost unbelieving laugh. Not for good, no, the demon didn't seem the type to let a grudge of this magnitude go, but...it was over.  
  
After Cole's collapse, the two witches and their Whitelighter had taken a moment to move, not quite able to grasp that it was done. When the momentary paralysis had worn off, they had rushed over to the prone man, trying to assess his condition. His skin had been warm, too warm, taking Prue back to his recent illness. He appeared to be unconscious, and she'd immediately had Leo orb them all back to the Manor. Once there, they maneuvered him in to a bed - Prue's bed, for she had decided to bunk in Phoebe's room tonight, a need to seek comfort from the memory of her late sister, burning within her.  
  
They had feared that Cole may have been suffering a relapse, but were all relieved when the heat had seemed to leach from his body gradually, his fitful and restless motions in unconsciousness slowly changing in to a healing slumber, leaving his skin sweat-soaked but cool. He hadn't woken yet, but Prue figured that they were all due a little downtime now.  
  
After Leo had healed all of her remaining cuts and bruises, doing the same to Piper next, she had found herself too hyped up by the fading adrenaline left over from their fight to do anything like rest. But now she found herself in an almost zombie-like state, actually coming close to bumping in to walls on several occasions, as she tried to get to Phoebe's room.  
  
Settling down on to the mattress - still made up exactly as it had been when Phoebe was alive, Piper coming in to change the sheets and dust the room as if they had never lost her - she was grateful for the warmth as she pulled them up over her shoulders, rubbing her cheek on to the soft pillow. Her eyes blinked repeatedly, the heavy lids closing soon, sending Prue in to a nice, restful sleep. And just before she lost awareness of her surroundings, she could have sworn she felt a faint breeze ruffle her dark hair - even though there was no windows open.  
  
*****  
  
Trying to force oxygen in to her over-worked lungs, Piper groaned, the sound ending in a slight laugh.  
  
"Now *that*...that is what I call a *great* celebration for a battle won."  
  
Leo managed to move his head, glancing at his wife, who lay next to him, her limbs spread like a starfish in exhaustion.  
  
"I completely agree."  
  
Piper finally made her body respond, rolling over until her head rested on Leo's shoulder, her arm thrown over his middle.  
  
"We did good, huh?"  
  
Leo nodded, squeezing her shoulders to his body. "We did, Piper. We really did."  
  
They were silent for a moment until she spoke again. "It isn't the end of him, though, is it?"  
  
Leo couldn't lie to her. "No, I don't think it is."  
  
Piper shrugged. "Well," she said bravely. "We kicked his ass once. We can do it again."  
  
Leo laughed, stroking her hair until he felt her give a contented sigh, her body relaxing in sleep. 'Yes,' he thought before he followed. 'I have no doubt that we will.'  
  
~~~  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?!" Piper asked, rushing over to her little sister. Phoebe sat on the steps to the Manor, her full lower lip trembling - boy, were they going to be in trouble when her baby sis' hit puberty - and tears making her dark eyes sparkle. There were holes in the knees of her jeans, and Piper could make out the scrapes that colored the skin beneath, Phoebe rubbing the no-doubt stinging injuries through the material.  
  
"Bobby Samples pushed me off my bike," she hiccuped, her arms reaching up in the classic childhood pose of 'lift me,' wrapping them tightly around Piper's neck as her big sister settled her on her lap.  
  
Piper narrowed her eyes. Bobby Samples, neighborhood bully - even though she was four years older than the little idiot - which put him over a year older than Phoebe, anyway - she had still been victim to his mean ways. "It's 'kay, Pheebs," she promised, her high voice raising even more in pitch. "You just wait 'til Prue and Grams get back. We'll go 'round to Bobby's house and tell his mom."  
  
Phoebe's breath simply continued to stutter. "It won't work, Piper," she told her mournfully, drawing out her sister's name in misery. "Sammy Johnson - she used to live down the street - well, she got her mom to try that, but Bobby kept it up and they moved."  
  
Piper just rocked Phoebe, admitting to herself that the action would no doubt make the little bully worse. Before she could offer any verbal comfort, however, she spotted Grams walking up the path, Prue trailing slightly behind. Grams eyes widened as she took in the sight of her youngest grandchild, obviously upset, though Prue tried to hide her reaction - she and Phoebe had rowed the other day, and she didn't want her sister to think that she cared or anything. She didn't. Even though Phoebe looked so sweet and vulnerable, it didn't bother her. Really.  
  
"Phoebe, sweetheart...what on Earth happened?" Grams asked, managing to settle on the step next to the two of them, though her old bones tried to tell her that it was a bad idea.  
  
Phoebe's mouth opened to tell her Grams all about the terrible injustice visited upon her, but Piper intervened before she could.  
  
"She fell off her bike," the middle Halliwell answered. "I think maybe her wheel was loose or something - Prue, you wanna help me check it out?"  
  
Prue tried to understand the silent signal that Piper seemed to be trying to tell her with her wildly rolling eyes, but decided to go along with it regardless - for now.  
  
"Well," Grams said. "Why don't you girls go take a look at that bicycle - Phoebe, I expect you in the house in five minutes to get those knees taken care of, understand?"  
  
"Yes Grams," Phoebe whispered, her voice low as her eyes welled up again. Piper tightened her grip, telling her grandmother that she would take care of her, while Prue continued to try to look unaffected.  
  
As soon as the woman was gone, Piper began filling Prue in, her voice so urgent that her words got confused at times, stumbling over one another as they spilt out of her mouth. But Prue got the general idea.  
  
"Why, that little rat!" she hissed, her foot stamping in a fit of childish anger. "Who does he think he is, hurting my sister like that?"  
  
Phoebe looked up at Prue's question, her eyes sparkling for a different reason now as her mouth quirked in to a grin. "You mean that, P'ue?"  
  
Prue winced a little as Phoebe's pronunciation of her name sounded a little more like what she'd seen certain dogs do on the street, minus the end 'p' - but moved to sit next to her sister. "You bet, squirt. And we're gonna make that airhead pay, right?"  
  
"Yah!" Phoebe shouted, her arms waving enthusiastically as she pulled Prue in to a quick hug, moving back when Prue started needing air. Then Prue put her hand out, palm down. Piper was next, her hand settling over Prue's, and then Phoebe's slapped down happily over that.  
  
"Alright!" Prue grinned, sharing a moment with her sisters, one that would stay with them for the rest of their days.  
  
She was also unaware that her grandmother was watching them through a parted curtain, with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.  
  
'Hmm,' she mused. 'Perhaps a small protection spell?'  
  
She saw Prue help the other two up, Piper holding Phoebe awkwardly in her small, thin arms.  
  
'Bobby could probably use it,' she smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
In the bedroom in the Halliwell Manor that once belonged to her sister, Prue rolled over in the bed she lay in, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth even in sleep. And in another bedroom, this one that of her married sibling, Piper did the same.  
  
*****  
  
Prue lay in bed, still feeling quite drowsy under the warm blankets. She felt as if she could stay here forever - but as if that thought was some sort of signal, a knock sounded at the door, and she knew her rest had just come to an end.  
  
"Hey," Piper greeted, poking her head around the door.  
  
"Hi," Prue smiled back.  
  
"Prue, Leo just checked on Cole...he thinks that he's waking up."  
  
Prue's eyebrows rose, her hand flinging away the covers as she sat up, standing to get changed - she was still wearing the clothes she'd had on the night before, weariness preventing her from changing last night. It was then that she remembered where she was - specifically, in relation to where *Cole* was.  
  
Piper seemed to read Prue's thoughts, her arm coming out from behind the door and throwing Prue some clothes. "I snatched these before I came," she explained.  
  
"Ah! Thanks, Piper," Prue smiled, giving her sister one final wave as she left. Then she set about undressing, eager to get in to the shower and be clean.  
  
*****  
  
Walking cautiously in to her own room, Prue was relieved to see Cole sitting up in the bed, a glass of water in his hand. He was still too pale, shadows marking the area under his eyes, but he was awake and talking, a vast improvement on his recent condition.  
  
"Hey," she smiled, and Cole returned the greeting.  
  
Piper and Leo sensed that the two needed to talk, and bid their farewells, exiting the room as quickly as possible.  
  
"So," Prue said.  
  
"So," Cole repeated. Both at a loss as to what to say, Prue decided to take the first step.  
  
"You know...we couldn't have done that without you," she told him sincerely. "Thank you."  
  
Cole seemed unsure as to how to respond, but he finally settled on, "you're welcome." But he felt that more needed to be said. "And I have to thank you...both of you. If you hadn't said what you did...I might have killed you. Your words...your reminder of Phoebe and what she held dear...well, I guess you could say it kind of woke me up. Gave me the strength to resist the temptation."  
  
Prue shrugged, as always wishing that Phoebe could have been here to see this...Prue and Cole, actually being civil to one another. She gave a choked laugh, something in her needing to lighten the mood. "Well, well, is the big bad Cole Turner admitting that he needed *help*?"  
  
Cole smirked, well aware of what she was doing. "Did I say that?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Prue just bit her lip, shaking her head as another smile threatened to break free.  
  
Just then, Piper's voice called out from her room. "Prue! I think that was the door! Can you get it?"  
  
Prue frowned for an instant, wondering why Piper hadn't just gotten it herself, when her sister's somewhat embarrassed voice, rang out again.  
  
"I, er...Leo and I are kinda...*busy.*"  
  
Prue smirked now, a very good idea of just how the two of them were *busy.*  
  
"Sure, Piper," she called back. And with one final smile to Cole - safe in the knowledge that they now had time to sort out the residual stuff - she left.  
  
*****  
  
Practically skipping down the stairs, Prue heard the bell ring again. "Coming!" she called out.  
  
She pulled the door open, surprised to see two young women standing there. One was carrying a familiar bundle, and Prue smiled as she recognized Lindsay.  
  
"Hey!" she smiled, drawing the word out. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lindsay smiled, shifting the bundle in her arms, the baby letting out a happy gurgle at the motion.  
  
"Um...your cell phone. Remember, you gave me your number. I looked it up, figured it would be better to give you it back face-to- face. I tried to phone a few times, but there was no answer, so...."  
  
Prue's smile grew - she knew she'd been right to trust this woman. "Oh, well, come on in."  
  
The two women entered, and Prue looked inquiringly at Lindsay's friend. Her dark hair was loose, her full lips painted a bright red, a stark contrast to her pale skin.  
  
Piper and Leo came down the stairs, still hastily tucking rumpled clothes in.  
  
"Finished whatever had you so *busy*, huh?" Prue teased. Piper just flushed a little, sharing a heated glance with Leo.  
  
"Prue, you gonna introduce us?" she asked, her voice bright as she tried to redirect the conversation.  
  
"Oh, of course. Piper, this is Lindsay, a woman I met the other day while I was searching for Cole - I'll tell you all about it, later. Lindsay, this is my sister Piper, and her husband Leo."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lindsay smiled, and Prue was struck for a moment how *happy* Lindsay looked. As Piper set to cooing over the baby - Prue had always believed that she would make a great mother one day - Lindsay apparently sensed Prue's gaze, still on the unidentified woman.  
  
"Oh, Prue...this is a friend of mine," she answered Prue's unasked question. "I was...going through some stuff, and we met, by accident, really, and we got to talking and found some stuff out about each other. She convinced me to go down to South Bay Services and really helped me with some things. That's why I needed a phone the other day, to make an appointment for some other things."  
  
"Yes," the dark haired woman said. "Lindsay told me all about how you helped her. That was a very nice thing to do."  
  
"Well," Prue smiled. "I had a very good feeling about her, miss....?"  
  
"Oh," the woman breathed. "Sorry. My name is Paige. Paige Mathews."  
  
And suddenly, from absolutely no where, Prue knew that this would not be the last she saw of Paige Matthews.  
  
*****  
  
That evening, the two Halliwells, their Whitelighter, and their new half- demon ally, sat around in the living room. Joined by Darryl - the mortal detective, who, confused and worried at the continued silence from his friends over the last few days, had decided to drop in tonight.  
  
They had been talking for a while now, everything from the dangers they had just faced to the woman absent from their lives for the last year.  
  
At the mention of their sister, Piper shared a look with Prue, nodding slightly.  
  
"Listen, guys...um, speaking of Phoebe...Piper and I were discussing the other day that...well, it's Phoebe's birthday tomorrow. And...as such, we kind of...well, we wanted to do something. To celebrate."  
  
A look of understanding spread over Darryl's face - he hadn't missed the nervous energy that seemed to fill both women all night - while Cole simply looked as if his guard - tentatively lowered around these people in light of recent events - made a swift reappearance.  
  
"Something like what?" Leo asked.  
  
"Just a little ceremony," Piper answered her husband. "Light a few candles, say a few words, that sort of thing."  
  
Surprisingly, it was Cole who was first to speak up. "Uh...well, I think it's - it's a good idea. I think Phoebe would really like that." His words were slightly hesitant, but as Prue looked, she saw that the wall presented only moments before, had melted, turning Cole's eyes a warm blue.  
  
"Good," she said quietly. "Darryl, we'll probably start at about midnight...will you be able to stay?"  
  
"Of course," he smiled, glad to have been included. "My wife is at her mother's with the kids this week, so I don't even have to make up an excuse."  
  
The two sisters smiled. "Well then," Piper said finally. "Shall we get ready?"  
  
*****  
  
At exactly 12:00, midnight, the Halliwells and their guests gathered in the attic. Candles were placed on the floor in a circle, each one being carefully lit by Leo right now, with one - different from the rest - planted directly at the center. They had decided that the others might find it strange just standing there and addressing thin air, so they had come up with using the candle as a focal point.  
  
As the preparations continued, Piper finally noticed that Prue looked troubled, and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Do you - I mean, do you think we should -" She sighed in frustration. "Do you think we should ask Grams or mom if we can...if maybe now we can see Phoebe? I mean, it's been a year...and I miss her so much Piper."  
  
Piper nodded, her own eyes stinging. "I know. Me too." She sniffed deeply. "I think it's worth a shot. So, how 'bout we do the ceremony, then try and summon Grams or mom here."  
  
Prue nodded, moving to stand next to her sister. She linked hands with her, squeezing slightly.  
  
"Phoebe," she started. "Pheebs. I don't know if this isn't a waste of time, but...I think I've waited long enough to say this. Maybe too long." She gripped Piper's hand tightly now. "I love you. And I miss you so much." She felt the first moisture slip down her cheeks, knew from the stuttering breaths to her right that Piper was in a similar state. "We didn't always see eye-to-eye. But you know, I think that was one of the things I loved best about you. How brave you were - how you'd stick to your guns no matter what. I just - I just wanted to let you know how much you meant - how much you *still* mean - to me. It won't ever be the same without you, sweetie."  
  
She nodded to Piper, indicating it was her turn.  
  
"Hey Pheebs," Piper smiled. "So...have you got all the guys upstairs wrapped around your pinkie yet? I bet you have, you know," she laughed, the sound turning in to a sob. "You know, it's kinda boring down here, now. No verbal sparring between you and Prue to watch." This time Prue joined in the laugh. "But...well, I just wanted to say that I love you - *so* much. And that I miss you...and that I'll always think about my baby sister. I love you Phoebe," she repeated in a whisper, turning to Prue as another cry broke loose, shuddering in her sister's embrace as she cried.  
  
Prue just hung on, keeping her eyes away from anyone else's as they all took turns to say their piece. Leo, Darryl...and finally, Cole.  
  
He cleared his throat. "You know...ahem. I, uh...I know for a fact what's out there. Know all about the afterlife, spirits and so forth." He kept his gaze firmly on the candle. "But, I...still feel weird doing this." He straightened his shoulders. "But hey, if Prue can do it, I can give it a go, huh?"  
  
Prue smiled as Piper huffed a chuckle in her arms, before listening to Cole go on.  
  
"But...I'm with them. You...you made me a better person, Phoebe. You made me see *goodness*. And I'll always be grateful for that. I love you Phoebe - I think I fell the first instant I layed eyes on you. And I'll love you for as long as I exist - and probably beyond that, too."  
  
Piper pulled back as Cole finished, the two women going to the Book Of Shadows, now sitting on its pedestal.  
  
Prue opened it to the right page, and together they recited the spell that should grant them a visit by their Grandmother.  
  
"Here these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide!"  
  
Brights lights appeared, bubbling fitfully before taking form. It was a real treat this time. Not only their Grams - but their mother, as well.  
  
The two women sighed the names of their visitors, each moving until they were centimeters apart. They couldn't touch, but just to be in their presence...it was enough.  
  
"Ah, my girls," their mother sighed. She raised a hand to each of their faces, just stopping short. It didn't stop Piper and Prue from leaning in to the touch, though.  
  
"It's so good to see you," Prue smiled.  
  
"And I, you," Patty said. She took in the attic. "But something tells me...that this wasn't the whole reason we were summoned here."  
  
"No," Piper answered. "We just - we wondered if...enough time had passed...so that we could...."  
  
As she trailed off again, Prue helped her out. "Mom, we want to see Phoebe. It's been a year...please, we have to see her."  
  
Tears fell again as she heard her own plea, but Prue didn't care. Her eyes were fixed to her mother as she exchanged looks with her Grams.  
  
"I think it's time," Grams said.  
  
Patty looked back at her two living children. "Your battle with the demon Xium...you did well." Her eyes included Leo and Cole. "All of you. As such, the Elders are prepared to offer you a reward."  
  
As she finished speaking, more lights began to swirl behind her, resolving slowly in to a form.  
  
"Phoebe," Prue choked in a small voice, almost unable to believe her eyes.  
  
"Hi Prue," Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Oh my God," Darryl muttered.  
  
Phoebe looked - radiant, was the only word Piper could come up with. Her thick hair was shining, the long, vibrant-colored dress making her skin glow.  
  
"Pheebs," Piper breathed.  
  
"Hey Piper," Phoebe replied.  
  
Cole walked slowly forward. "Phoebe...."  
  
Phoebe laughed. "You know, if you guys aren't careful, you'll wear my name out."  
  
Cole stepped closer, one hand reaching out as if on automatic. He whispered her name again as she came closer. "You're..."  
  
"On borrowed time," Grams interrupted. "I'm sorry, girls...Cole," she added, able to see with her own eyes the depth of the half-demon's emotions for her granddaughter.  
  
"She's right," Phoebe said regretfully. "I heard the ceremony, guys...saw it. And I want you to know that I miss you all too...it's not the same just watching you guys -"  
  
"You've been watching us?" Leo asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I always felt as if you were around me," Prue whispered, Piper nodding her agreement.  
  
"I was," Phoebe replied. "And I'll continue to be, for as long as you need me. Know that I can *always* hear you."  
  
She turned as her mother and grandmother began to glow, clearly preparing to return. Her eyes fell on her Grams, who nodded once.  
  
With a deep breath - unnecessary, really, since she didn't breath - Phoebe took a step forward, walking out of the circle. As soon as she had passed the barrier, the lights disappeared, her body becoming real.  
  
"Pheebs?" Prue asked.  
  
"The Elders granted me form for a few minutes," she answered. "Sort of an extra bonus for the great ass-kicking you gave that guy." That was all her sisters needed, the pair of them throwing their arms around her simultaneously. They were all crying, even Phoebe, who was kind of surprised that she *could* now.  
  
They pulled back, disentangling reluctantly, as she moved to Cole. She raised one hand, stroking his stubbled face, and he leaned down, capturing her mouth in a brief - but very powerful - kiss.  
  
"I love you, Cole," she said when they pulled back. "Thank you for helping my sisters...and never doubt my feelings for you."  
  
He shook his head. "I won't...ever. And I'll always love you."  
  
He let go of her, even though he didn't want to, and she looked over to Leo and Darryl. "Hey guys," she smiled. They just nodded, the mortal still a little stunned at what was happening.  
  
She returned to her sisters, able to feel the tingling sensation in her body that told her that her time was running out.  
  
"Piper," she murmured, hugging her again. "I love you, sweetie. Never forget that. There was nothing you could have done that day."  
  
Piper nodded, her body shaking as she cried. ""I know, I know...I just - I don't want you to go, Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe pulled back. "I don't want to go either, Piper. But this was destiny...it sucks to say, but this was meant to be." Giving her a sad smile, she squeezed her sister's shoulders. "Thank you for helping Prue, as well. I know it wasn't easy, but...I'm glad that you two pulled together."  
  
Piper nodded, whispering one final "love you."  
  
Phoebe moved on to Prue, the elder Halliwell pulling her in to the embrace.  
  
"Same goes for you, Prue," Phoebe said against Prue's hair. "Wasn't your fault...none of it was. And we were all together in the end. That's what's important."  
  
They moved back. "I know, Pheebs," Prue said bravely. "I just - never doubt that I loved you. I know I could be an idiot sometimes, but...I love you. 'Kay?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, unable to speak as she pulled away, stepping back inside the circle. "Take care of each other, guys," she managed.  
  
Prue and Piper gravitated to one another, arms going around waists. "You take care too, Pheebs," Piper said.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Phoebe scoffed. "I've got the guys up there wrapped around my pinkie."  
  
Piper nearly blushed as she realized that Phoebe had heard what she'd said, but relaxed at Phoebe's grin. "I bet you do," was all she said.  
  
"I love you guys," Phoebe said at last. "And just remember...we all have a destiny. Soon...you'll know a bit more about it."  
  
And with that cryptic message, the lights appeared, whisking Phoebe away with her mother and grandmother.  
  
"Bye Pheebs," Prue whispered. Looking at Piper, she felt a smile take control of her face. Phoebe wasn't truly gone...she never would be, really. She would be up there, watching over them.  
  
As Leo came forward, resting his arm on their shoulders in support, Prue caught Cole's eye.  
  
'No,' she thought. 'Because the good fight is never over.'  
  
And she smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Epilogue -  
  
In a place known to no other one and no other thing, the demon Xium prepared. Touching the new scars that existed thanks to his battle with the Charmed ones and their pet half-breed, he growled. Victory would be his. He would be sure of it.  
  
The End...for now B-) 


End file.
